Hermoso error
by Katielone
Summary: Te veo en el infierno... o en New Orleans... Un fanfic de Klaroline de The Originals.
1. Introducción

**Sinopsis:**

La desgracia la ha perseguido desde Mystic Falls. Caroline lleva un tiempo sola desde que escapó de su pueblo después de la muerte de su madre. La vida no ha sido fácil, su madre partió, pero también sus mejores amigos: Stefan y Elena. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que podría confiar en Damon, en que creyó que él en verdad se preocupada por ella, pero hasta él la abandonó a pesar de lo que sentían.

En New Orleans, la familia Mikaelson se enfrenta a la amenaza de una profecía que indica el fin de los originales, traición y muerte. Eso sin contar el retorno de los primeros vampiros convertidos por ellos. Problemas por todos lados, amenazas incontables. Klaus enfrenta estos peligros mientras intenta proteger a su hija Hope, además que la presencia de Aurora no ayuda mucho.

Solo bastará una llamada para cambiarlo todo.

Nota: La historia está ambientada durante la Tercera temporada de "The Originals". Se van a cambiar algunas cosas que informaré luego, y se ignorará rotundamente todo lo que pasaba en "The Vampire Diaries" por esa época, básicamente porque me da la gana (Katie, no puedes decir eso)

* * *

 **Introducción**

Una vez escuchó sobre la ley de Murphy. Una ley que decía _"Si algo puede ir mal, irá mal"._ Pues mira, qué bueno que haya una ley para respaldar lo que le venía sucediendo toda la vida.

Antes, cuando era humana, ya tenía bastante frustración en su vida. Esperando que alguien la amase por lo que era, que haya siquiera una persona en el mundo que la quiera de verdad. Estaba lejos de conseguir eso cuando la convirtieron al vampirismo. Y una vez empezó a acostumbrarse a su nueva condición, las cosas se pusieron peores conforme el tiempo pasaba. Katherine, Klaus amenazando a todos por querer la sangre de Elena, Silas, entre otras tragedias.

Hubo momentos de paz claro, ya las cosas serían bastante horribles si no hubiera amado con la intensidad que amó. Primero Matt, luego Tyler... Y bueno, Damon.

Se odiaba a sí misma cuando pensaba en eso, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? De entre todas las personas con las que se involucró, de todos los que pudo querer, tuvo que entregarle su corazón justamente a ese maldito infeliz. Si sabía como era, si sabía que siempre amó a Elena, si siempre supo lo que era capaz de hacer. Si hasta jugó con ella, le hizo daño, la lastimó de muchas maneras cuando fue humana, ¿por qué él? Mamá hubiera dicho algo como "El corazón no piensa".

No debió confiar en él, no debió confiar en nadie. No era una vampiresa mayor, pero sabía bien como eran las cosas en este mundo. Solo puedes confiar en ti mismo, los demás siempre te van a hacer daño. Eso sonaba bastante Katherine en realidad, ¿y acaso ella no tuvo razón? Por algo se mantuvo con vida más de quinientos años, por eso si ella seguía por ese camino iba a terminar muerta en cualquier momento.

Bueno, basta de sentir lástima por sí misma. Era joven, y tenía una vida infinita por delante, si todo iba bien claro. Algún día todo eso sería como una pesadilla que apenas iba a recordar. Así tenía que ser, ya no podía seguir lamentándose.

Cuando perdió a mamá sintió que una parte de su vida se fue con ella. Mamá era quien le recordaba como era ser humana, tener una familia, sentirse protegida y amada incondicionalmente. Luego las cosas se pusieron peores, terribles en realidad. No lograron proteger a Elena, y su amiga se fue para siempre. Stefan tampoco lo logró, eso fue terrible y doloroso para todos. Era su amigo, quien lo ayudó en sus primeros días como vampiresa, fue alguien en quien confiar a pesar de todo.

Así fue que empezó todo. O lo larga lista de errores, mejor dicho. No se dio cuenta en qué momento la relación entre ella y Damon empezó a hacerse más cercana. Tampoco se dio cuenta como fue que de pronto solo se tenían el uno al otro a pesar de todo. Como ella logró perdonarlo después de todo el daño, si hasta él le pidió perdón de la manera más sincera. Él perdió a la persona que amaba, ella perdió a sus amigos. Estaban solos, unidos, buscando un consuelo. Así se acercaron, así empezó la pasión, así llegó el amor...

O eso creyó, porque cuando menos lo pensó él la dejó. Se fue, se esfumó, la abandonó. No quiso dar explicaciones, solo una nota y nada más. No volvió, no le importó su soledad y su sufrimiento. Caroline creyó que serían ellos dos juntos contra todo y todos, creyó en el perdón, que en verdad podía volver a amar. Pero qué equivocada estuvo, todo el maldito tiempo se engañó. Damon solo amaba a Elena, aún muerta la seguía prefiriendo. Esa fue la nota que dejó, así, con esa ridícula excusa. _"No la he olvidado, lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto. La amo, quería olvidarla contigo, pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo"_. Qué decepción más grande fue Damon Salvatore.

Para variar, ahora que estaba sola y lejos, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para ella. Hace días que unos extraños vampiros la buscaron en Mystic Falls y escapó por un pelo con ayuda de Bonnie. Luego supo que eran parte de una especie de sociedad secreta llamada "The Strix", y no tenía una maldita idea de qué rayos era eso, menos para qué la querían. Nadie le explicó nada, solo sabía que necesitaban capturarla viva. Estaba desesperada, ¿por qué ella? Solo era una vampiresa común, convertida por Katherine cierto, pero eso no la hacía especial para nada. Ella no era doppleganger de nadie, no tenía sangre especial, ni nada que provoque a una sociedad secreta de vampiros maniáticos a ir detrás de ella.

Estaba en problemas. Había huido por varios estados, hasta consiguió que Bonnie le haga un hechizo para ocultarla, pero hasta eso rompieron. La estaban cazando y ella no hallaba respuestas. Desesperada, le dejó un mensaje a un amigo que conoció junto con Damon durante el tiempo que se fueron de Mystic Falls a intentar vivir una vida juntos, cuando ella creía que la amaba. Ese "amigo" era un vampiro antiguo, congenió muy bien con ellos y hasta le dio su tarjeta diciendo que podían contar con él para lo que sea. Pero hasta él la había ignorado, solo contestaban sus asistentes y le decían que "el señor Castle está muy ocupado, no puede atenderla". Idiota, ojalá se pudra en el infierno.

Ahora Caroline estaba en New York, oculta en un apartamento. Tuvo que usar la compulsión para que la dueña la deje estar por unos días ahí, esperaba estar a salvo hasta entender qué rayos pasaba, estaba cansada de esa situación. Y andaba justo pensando en sus próximos movimientos cuando el celular empezó a sonar, era un número desconocido. Con desconfianza lo cogió y tardó varios segundos en contestar. La llamada se cortó, pero volvió a sonar insistente. Bueno, nada perdía con contestar el teléfono, o al menos eso pensó.

— ¿Si? — preguntó despacio.

— _Caroline Forbes_ — reconoció esa voz pronto, no se la podía creer —, _sé que me has estado llamado insistente. Lo siento mucho, andaba de viaje fuera del país..._

— ¡Deja de poner excusas Lucien Castle! Si simplemente no querías ayudarme tenías que decirlo, creí que eras mi amigo.

— _Aún lo soy, por eso te estoy llamando._

— ¿En serio? ¿Después de un mes? ¡Hace un mes que intento ubicarte!

— _Relájate cariño, pareces un poco estresada._ — Ah no, pero el tipo estaba de broma, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ahora si la iba a escuchar.

— ¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? ¿ME LLAMAS SOLO PARA INSULTARME? ¿ES ESO? — decía gritando. Estaba a nada de arrojar el celular contra la pared.

— _Caroline, he tenido muchos problemas últimamente, algunos bastante graves. Cuestión de vida o muerte, ¿entiendes? Aunque por tu voz pareces bastante desesperada..._

— ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY DESESPERADA! — gritó. Luego de unos segundos respiró hondo, no podía seguir así, ese miserable no merecía ser causa de su estrés —. Y lo mío también es de vida o muerte.

— _Ajá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Puedo ayudarte?_

— ¿Has escuchado hablar de "The Strix"? — Apenas dijo eso Lucien calló por varios segundos, hasta lo escuchó soltar un suspiro.

— _Rayos..._

— Entonces si los conoces.

— _Más de lo que quisiera, al líder especialmente. ¿Qué quieres ellos contigo? ¿Te han buscado para que seas parte de su selecto club?_

— Pues no sé si así buscan a la gente, pero me querían capturar.

— _¿Quién dijiste que te convirtió?_

— Katherine Pierce.

— _Ajá... entonces no, no te quieren para ser parte de ellos, definitivamente no._

— No entiendo, ¿podrías ser más claro? Necesito explicaciones, y las necesito ya.

— _Verás, "The Strix" es un grupo selecto de vampiros que se alucinan superiores al resto. El líder es Tristán De Martell, el fue el primer vampiro convertido por Elijah Mikaelson. Así que todos los miembros de esa sociedad secreta son descencientes de la línea de sangre de Elijah._

— Oh... Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en eso? ¿Por qué quieren capturarme?

— _La verdad no tengo idea, pero puedo averiguarlo. Caroline, escucha, no estás segura. Donde quiera que te encuentres van a capturarte._

— Demonios... — caminó de un lado a otro preocupada. Respiró hondo varias veces. Maldita ley de Murphy. No conforme con el hecho que Damon la abandonara, ahora una sarta de maniáticos que eran básicamente el Ku Klux Klan del vampirismo iban a por ella.

— _Escucha, iría por ti para ponerte a salvo, pero ahora mismo es muy complicado. Estoy hasta el cuello con un asunto muy feo, de vida o muerte ya te dije. Pero puedo mandar a personas de confianza por ti, ¿estamos?_

— ¿Vas a protegerme?

— _Te mantendré a salvo hasta que averiguemos más sobre lo que quieren los Strix. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

— Bueno... tampoco es como que tenga muchas alternativas. ¿Y dónde es que estás?

— _En New Orleans_.— Apenas escuchó eso sintió que todo le temblaba, hasta que le flaqueaban las piernas. Ella no escuchó el nombre de esa ciudad, escuchó "Klaus".

Caroline pretendió por mucho tiempo no pensar en Klaus. Él le prometió, después de esa tarde juntos en el bosque, que nunca volvería a Mystic Falls. Cumplió al pie de la letra, así como ella se prometió a sí misma admitir por primera y única vez lo que sentía por él, lo que le provocaba. Y aunque habían noches en que recordaba la pasión y la entrega de aquella tarde, casi siempre prefería apartar de su mente a Klaus, no estaba bien sentir algo tan fuerte por un enemigo. Una vez Silas tomó la forma de Klaus y le dijo que no era que tuviera miedo de él, sino de lo que le hacía sentir. Como si Klaus despertara sus deseos más oscuros.

Eso era en parte cierto. Pero había otra cosa, algo más delicado. Matt se apartó en cuanto supo que ella era un monstruo, Tyler prefirió su venganza y otras cosas antes que ella. Damon la dejó apenas tuvo la oportunidad, y antes le dijo cosas terribles e hirientes. Pero Klaus jamás le hizo daño, sino todo lo contrario. Fue amable con ella, suave, delicado. Le mostró su lado más sensible, empezó a sentir por ella, cambió por ella. Dejó atrás su lado cruel solo por agradarle. Y mirándola a los ojos le había dicho las cosas más hermosas que nadie jamás le dijo. Sabía que era verdad porque lo notaba en su mirada, en su gesto, hasta en el tono de su voz. "Estás llena de luz". "Fue por ti, Caroline. Fue todo por ti". "Él es tu primer amor, yo intentaré ser el último sin importar cuanto tiempo tome".

Y ahora Lucien le decía que estaba en New Orleans, en el reino de Klaus. Ir a ese lugar era la única opción que tenía, su salvación, la esperanza de librarse de la persecución de los Strix. Pero a la vez sería revivir aquellas sensaciones que pretendió dejar en el pasado. De volver a estar ante él, de volver a sentir su mirada, escuchar su voz, de sentirse una vez vulnerable con todo lo que él le provocaba. Klaus era un fuego que la quemaba por completo, que sacudía todo su mundo, que la volvía loca. Ya lo había admitido una vez, ya Klaus sabía lo que ella sentía. Ahora volver a verlo sería una prueba muy delicada para sus nervios, para intentar resistirse. Si es que en verdad era imposible resistirse a Klaus Mikaelson.

— _Caroline, ¿sigues ahí?_

— ¿Eh? Si, si. Disculpa... me distraje. Pero, ¿qué haces tú en New Orleans?

— _Pues tengo unos asuntos delicados con el rey, así que..._

— ¿Conoces a Klaus? – interrumpió sorprendida.

— _Claro, de hace varios siglos. De hecho, yo fui el primer vampiro que él convirtió. El primero de todos, ¿puedes creerlo? Soy una celebridad_ — bromeó, pero a ella poco poco se le cae el celular de la sorpresa. Qué coincidencias tiene la vida —. _Y tú, ¿de dónde lo conoces?_

— Es una larga historia.

— _Bueno, por acá está también Elijah, quizá los Mikaelson puedan ayudarte a solucionar tu asunto. Ya que andas tan histérica, mira que si te viniera la regla diría que..._

— ¡Ya cállate! ¿Sabes una cosa? No pienso rogar tu ayuda, y menos la de los Mikaelson.— En realidad era la mejor opción que tenía, pero le entró el terror de saber que estaría una vez más ante Klaus. Que quizá ya no podría resistirse.

— _Oh vamos cielo, no seas así conmigo. Entonces, ¿nos vemos o no?_

— Te veo en el infierno — dijo molesta. Pero tenía que serenarse, en verdad no podía rechazar esa ayuda. Es cierto que no quería, pero no iba a quedar de otra si quería seguir con vida. Y ella no iba a morir sin saber la razón, iba a luchar por su vida. _"Vamos Care, tú siempre has podido lidiar con Klaus, sabes como controlarlo. Podrás con esto también"_ —. O en New Orleans – dijo finalmente.

— _Perfecto. Mándame tu ubicación, enviaré a una escolta por ti. Intenta mantenerte con vida hasta entonces._

— Si, como sea — colgaron, ahora le enviaría la dirección de ese lugar y esperaba que todo esté bien hasta entonces.

Ir al infierno, ir a New Orleans. ¿Acaso no era lo mismo?

* * *

YAS! Así arrancamos :D

Para efectos de la historia Caroline, Damon y Lucien se conocieron tiempos antes cuando aún no empezaba el tema de la maldición en New Orleans.


	2. Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a New Orleans

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a New Orleans**

Su escolta no habló mucho durante el camino y tardaron poco más de un día en encontrarla desde que cortó la comunicación con Lucien. La verdad estuvo muy nerviosa esperando, temía que los Strix la encuentren antes que Lucien, y ya este le había advertido la clase de personas que eran. Le desesperaba más no saber qué querían con ella, por qué la buscaban tanto. Incluso llamó a Alaric y Bonnie para que la ayuden buscando información de esa gente, quizá si entendía sus propósitos sabría cómo cuidarse. Andaba nerviosa y pensativa, cuando Lucien la llamó para avisarle que la escolta había llegado.

Eran dos vampiros poco habladores, la identificaron y le pidieron que los acompañe. Viajaron en silencio en un auto blindado, era cuestión de horas para llegar a New Orleans. Lo peor, lo que más rabia le daba, es que no se sacaba a Klaus de la cabeza. Sabía que se encontrarían de frente en las próximas horas y eso la desesperaba. No tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción del híbrido al verla, o cómo reaccionaría ella.

¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Llevaría otro corte de cabello? ¿Más largo quizá? ¿Otro estilo al vestirse? Y lo más importante, ¿seguiría amándola? Había pasado tiempo, ella de alguna manera lo rechazó y le dio a entender que no pasaría jamás nada entre ellos, aunque él haya prometido alguna vez ser su último amor. ¿Y si Klaus logró amar a otra? ¿Si había otra cerca? Pensar en eso le molestó, pero le molestó más molestarse por eso. Maldito trabalenguas.

Y de todos modos, ¿a ella qué rayos le importaba si Klaus estaba con otra? Nada, no debería siquiera pensar en eso. Después de todo ella siguió un tiempo con Tyler cuando él se fue, y además tuvo una especie de relación con Damon. No tenía derecho a ofenderse con Klaus por no mantener su promesa del último amor cuando ella solo se dedicó a alejarlo. _"¿Pero si lo ves con ella?"_ , se preguntó con temor. Una cosa era saber que Klaus quizá sentía algo por otra mujer, y una muy distinta era velo feliz con ella. ¿Será posible? ¿Existiría acaso otra mujer capaz de ser la luz de Klaus?

 _"Basta Caroline, eso no importa. No vas a tener nada con él, solo vienes a salvar tu pellejo",_ se dijo antes de soltar un hondo suspiro. Klaus merecía ser feliz, y ella alguna vez le dijo que si era capaz de amar podía ser salvado. Si había alguien que alegrara su vida entonces bien por él.

El camino en auto duró diecinueve horas y apenas hicieron unas paradas. Los aeropuertos no eran seguros, dijo Lucien, era mejor la carretera y tomar rutas alternas si era necesario. Así que después de tantas horas de camino, Caroline se sintió aliviada al ver que entraban a la ciudad. Leer en un cartel "Bienvenido a New Orleans" la hizo sentir más segura de pronto. No esperaba permanecer ahí más de un mes, con suerte una semana si todo iba como esperaba. _"Y ahora a prepararte psicológicamente, verás a Klaus"._ No pudo evitarlo, los nervios volvieron.

* * *

Una cosa tenía que reconocer, la ciudad era preciosa. Tenía una especie de encanto mágico que la hacía atrayente. Los turistas, la gente, la música. Todo invitaba a la fiesta, a la felicidad. Imaginar que eso era solo la punta del iceberg la puso nerviosa. Esa gente no sabía que detrás de esa ciudad turística existía un submundo secreto de vampiros, brujas y misterios. No tenían idea de que un híbrido poderoso de más de mil años era el rey de todos, que ellos no era más que súbditos para su entretenimiento. El reino de Klaus le daba la bienvenida y ella esperaba no ser la siguiente Catherine Howard.

La escolta de Lucien la llevó a una zona residencial con edificios, entraron a uno y subieron hasta el último piso, un pent-house. La guarida de Lucien. Las puertas se abrieron para ella y lo vio de espaldas parado frente a las ventanas mientras contemplaba el paisaje de la ciudad. Segundos después él se giró y le sonrió. A pesar de lo tensa que estaba, igual Caroline fue capaz de corresponder su sonrisa.

—Caroline Forbes, ha pasado tiempo.

—Solo unos meses.

—Te ves bien.

—Tú también —dijo mientras caminaba para encontrarse con él.

—Aunque no me está yendo de maravilla, no me quejo. Puedes quedarte tranquila, aquí estás a salvo. Nadie te hará daño.— Sin querer soltó un suspiro. Qué bueno era sentirse tranquila y no andar con el temor de que en cualquier momento te arrancaban la cabeza.

—Eso me alegra, ya no soportaba tanta tensión.

—Pero ahora puedes relajarte, ha sido un viaje largo. Hay una habitación para ti a la derecha, ve a tomar una ducha y luego descansa. Tu casa es mi casa, cielo. Puedes ponerte cómoda.

—No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario para arreglar esto.

—Ah... y yo que pensaba que querías quedar en la mansión Mikaelson.— Lucien sonrió de lado. Había algo en su mirada que le daba a entender algo muy delicado. " _Yo lo sé"_ , decía.

—No digas tonterías, Lucien.

—Por favor, somos amigos. No tengamos secretos, tú y Klaus...

—¡No metas a Klaus en esto!— Sin decir nada más tomó su maleta, el vampiro aún la miraba divertido, para él eso era una gracia. Klaus ni estaba presente y ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—No te pongas así Care, igual hoy tendremos que ir a ver a Elijah y Klaus para solucionar tu problemita —sintió que se paralizaba. Ese mismo día estaría frente a él—. No creí que te afectara tanto...

—¡Cállate! —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a esa habitación, no quiso voltear otra vez, pero sabía que Lucien estaba conteniendo la risa. Maldita sea.

Entró a la habitación que le dio Lucien, era amplia y cómoda, se veía bastante bien en realidad. Sin pensarlo más se tumbó en la cama, necesitaba esa comodidad. Y tomar un baño primero, se sentía asquerosa. Un baño, y una siesta. Lo necesitaba, al fin se sentía a salvo. Durante esos días casi no durmió por estar alerta, pero ahora podía permitirse un relajo. En realidad lo necesitaba, si era posible un día de spa. Cuando despierte iría a ver a Klaus.

* * *

 **Un recuerdo...**

— _¿Cómo dejamos que esto sucediera?_ — _le preguntó ella. Damon no respondió, solo le alcanzó un vaso con bourbon_ —. _No quiero ser alcohólica como tú._

— _Pero necesitas relajarte._ — _Sin hacer más escándalo, Caroline cogió el vaso y bebió en silencio._

— _Los hemos perdido_ — _dijo después de un rato._

— _Ya los habíamos perdido hace mucho, es ahora que lo aceptamos_ — _miró de lado a Damon. Era cierto aquello. Hace un tiempo que Stefan y Elena estaban muertos, pero se aferraron a la idea de que podrían traerlos de vuelta. Para ella, ambos eran grandes amigos. Y para él fueron el hermano y la mujer que amó con todo el corazón. Lo intentaron, de verdad que si. Vivieron esos meses con la idea de que eso no era un adiós para siempre, solo una breve despedida y que ellos iban a volver. Pero no fue así, ellos partieron para siempre y apenas lo estaban aceptando. Estaban solos._

— _No sé como sentirme_ — _dijo ella de pronto en voz baja mientras miraba su vaso_ —. _Una parte de mi aceptaba que estaban muertos, que todo se acabó. Pero ahora es real... y no lo sé Damon, me siento tan mal._

— _No deberías. Hiciste todo lo posible, todos lo hicimos._ — _Él especialmente. Lo miró de lado con esa expresión tan triste que sentía se le iba a partir el corazón. Pobre de él, había perdido a un hermano. Perdió a la mujer que amaba._

— _¿Estarás bien?_

— _Siempre encuentro la manera, Caroline. Siempre puedo estar bien_ — _dijo cabizbajo. Esperaba que sea cierto, no quería volver a verlo como antes. Desalmado, sin escrúpulos, sin humanidad. Como el vampiro que conoció, aquel que abusó de ella. Qué distantes estaban de aquellos días, parecía que hubiera sucedido hace siglos. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir rencor por eso._

— _Hey..._ — _Caroline posó despacio su mano sobre la suya. Damon la miró, le dio aún más temor por él. Se veía tan apenado que temía cometa una locura_ —. _Yo estoy aquí._

— _¿Y eso qué?_ — _dijo algo brusco._

— _No intentes hacerte el fuerte conmigo, sé que duele, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Damon, tú no estás solo. Tienes a Alaric, a mi madre, a Bonnie, a mi incluso. Nosotros no vamos a abandonarte, yo no lo haré._

— _¿Eres mi amiga?_ — _preguntó incrédulo. Durante los últimos meses habían sido más próximos, no fue necesario decirlo, así lo sentía. Eran amigos._

— _Claro que si. Vamos a estar bien, ya verás. Algún día todo esto será solo una horrible pesadilla._

— _Espero que esos días no estén muy lejanos._ — _Él tomó de nuevo su vaso y lo bebió todo de un sorbo. Se sirvió un poco más, ella apenas iba en la mitad del suyo_ —. _Salud entonces, por los nuevos mejores amigos._

— _Por nosotros._ — _Caroline sonrió de lado. Él también merecía ser feliz, ya había sufrido demasiado. Y bueno, ella también merecía calma en su vida._

* * *

Cuando despertó no pudo quitarse aquel momento de la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en eso. Aunque el recuerdo haya sido bello, seguía siendo amargo. Mirando atrás Caroline se daba cuenta que ese fue el inicio de la relación, todo empezó con aquella promesa de no abandonarlo. Creyó en verdad que él necesitaba una mano amiga, luego se convenció que la necesitaba a ella. Pero no fue así, a Damon no le importó y se fue. Aún así, a pesar de lo que ese recuerdo le provocaba, prefería pensar en eso para no recordar que iba al encuentro de Klaus.

Lucien condujo un poco hasta cierto punto, luego bajaron y empezaron a caminar por el barrio. Había un desfile afuera, el lugar estaba lleno de turistas y músicos, casi no se podía hablar. Así que ella solo caminaba detrás de su amigo, sabía que iban a la casa donde vivían los Mikaelson ahora. Una vez dentro, Lucien cerró una enorme puerta y el ruido del desfile se redujo. Caroline miró alrededor, había un patio amplio con una fuente al centro, la residencia era techada y todo se veía un poco más oscuro. Alrededor del patio estaban las puertas de las habitaciones al segundo piso, se notaba que era un lugar enorme. Y de momento parecía solitario.

—Parece que no hay nadie.

—Klaus está aquí —dijo él tranquilo—. Escucha bien.— Caroline afinó su sentido del oído. Podía escuchar el ruido de unas pisadas en una habitación de arriba, aunque parecía haber más gente por ahí.

—Entonces vamos de una vez a reunirnos con él.

—Claro... —Justo en ese momento el celular de Lucien empezó a sonar, este se apresuró en contestar con obvias intenciones de mandar al desvío a quien quiera que llame. Pero no podía cortar, quizá si era importante—. Ve subiendo, ya te alcanzo —le dijo despacio antes de volver a la conversación telefónica.

Caroline asintió y buscó las escaleras. Ahí había una especie de despacho, podría esperar en ese lugar. Mientras andaba se fijaba en todo, como la letra "M" tallada en un escudo, entre otros detalles. Ese debía de ser el primer hogar de los Mikaelson en la ciudad, y habían vuelto a reconquistarlo. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a caminar rodeando las habitaciones, se preguntaba cuántos ambientes tendría ese lugar.

Estaba por ahí caminando con curiosidad, cuando al mirar al espejo notó que alguien pasaba al otro lado por una habitación. Apenas fue unos cuantos segundos, pero lo reconoció. Se quedó paralizada y el alma le volvió al cuerpo, él no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Se giró rápido, en ese momento tenía dos opciones. O se iba por donde llegó, o seguía hasta llegar a Klaus. Tarde o temprano se iban a encontrar, no tenía caso retrasar el momento. _"Y si es así entonces que vea que no le tengo miedo, que vea que no me intimida"_ , se dijo muy convencida. Así que a paso firme empezó a caminar hacia la dirección por donde se fue Klaus. Tuvo que hacerlo antes de que se arrepienta.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la habitación en penumbras. Vio el borde de una cama, ese tenía que ser su cuarto. Antes de que los temores la invadieran, abrió la puerta de par en par. Listo, al carajo con todo, ya estaba adentro.

—Klaus —lo llamó. Estuvo segura que apenas escuchara su voz aparecería al instante frente a ella. Pero esa seguridad le duró apenas unos segundos cuando su vista se posó en la cama. Si, esa era la habitación de Klaus, pero él no estaba solo.

Había una mujer recostada en la cama. Una pelirroja desnuda envuelta en sábanas blancas. La chica se incorporó y la quedó mirando con sorpresa unos segundos. Las miradas de ambas se encontraron, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Eso era justo en lo que estuvo pensando, el temor de que Klaus ya tuviera a otra, de verlo con otra. En realidad eso había sido peor, porque encontró a esa otra en la cama del rey. De su rey.

—¿Caroline? —Se giró de inmediato, ahí estaba él mirándola con sorpresa. Como era obvio no esperaba que aparezca ahí. _"Si será desgraciado, sabía que yo venía y aún así se mete con otra para restregármela en la cara"_ , pensó molesta. Una parte de ella sabía que no era cierto, no creía que Klaus tuviera esa intención. En realidad la intrusa era ella por meterse sin permiso en cuarto ajeno para ver una escena post sexo.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó la chica—. Claro que si, se nota que te tiene mucha confianza.— Ahora la pelirroja parecía molesta. Y aunque Caroline sabía que estaba en falta, también sabía que podía revertir la situación.

—¡No deberías dejar tu puerta abierta!

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¡Todavía me reclamas!— Quizá Lucien no se lo contó, eso parecía. Quizá iba a ser una sorpresa para él. Y ahora después de tanto tiempo al fin estaban frente a frente, mirándose. El único que la hacía temblar así, sentir que el fuego la quemaba por dentro. Esa voz, su mirada, sus labios. Todo él.

—No te estoy reclamando, solo pregunto.

—Lárgate, impertinente —le dijo la pelirroja con desprecio.

—Aurora, por favor.— Klaus le hizo una seña para que no se meta. Así que ese era el nombre de la desgraciada. ¿Una amante ocasional? ¿Nuevo amor? ¿Compromiso serio? No quería saberlo, no quería estar ahí. No debió ir en primer lugar, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza?

—Me largo.— Fue lo único que dijo antes salir de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba alejándose por el pasillo empezó a sentirse rabiosa. Acababa de ver a otra en la cama de Klaus, a él tratándola como si su presencia fuera inoportuna e inesperada. Eso no podía soportarlo, no pensaba quedarse ahí a ver como esa Aurora marcaba territorio con Klaus en su cara.

—Entonces te vas, ¿no hay un "Hola"?— A una super velocidad, Klaus apareció frente a ella, Caroline apenas fue capaz de detenerse antes de chocar con él.

—Hola. Adiós. Ahora muévete, estoy de salida.— Pero Klaus no parecía tener esa intención. Simplemente se había plantado frente a ella con la decisión de no dejarla salir. Lo peor, lo que más la irritaba, era ver esa sonrisita que tenía. Disimulada, con la mirada alegre. Consciente que la desesperaba, que la hacía descontrolarse. Maldito híbrido.

—Yo exijo saber dos cosas. Uno, ¿qué haces en New Orleans? Dos, ¿cómo llegaste a mi habitación?

—¡Eso no te importa y ya déjame salir!

—¿Ahora quieres irte? No es necesario, amor. Me estabas buscando y acá estoy, soy todo tuyo.— Caroline tragó saliva. Esa sonrisa de híbrido malévolo se hizo más amplia. Pero no iba a caer, no señor.

—Pues creo que quien te necesita es tu amiguita Aurora, ¿no deberías volver a la cama con ella? Te está esperando.— Irritada, pasó de largo empujándolo con el hombro. Caminó un poco más pero él iba tras ella.

—¿Entonces estás celosa?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Celosa yo de ti? Pisa tierra, Klaus.

—Bueno, solo como recomendación, la próxima vez que quieras pisar mi cuarto solo necesitas enviarme un mensaje. Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos.

—Eres un idiota —dijo irritada. No podía estar ahí, menos después de verlo con otra. No le iba a entrar a ese jueguito de indirectas, que se joda.

—Ya hasta había olvidado que adoraba cuando te pones así —respiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse, estaba haciendo toda una escena de mujer celosa cuando no era así. _"¿De verdad?_ ", se preguntó de pronto. No quiso responder aquello.

—¡Ajá! Acá estabas.— Lucien llegó a salvar el día—. ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Buscabas en el baño? —bromeó él. Caroline se giró, ahora ella estaba al medio entre ambos vampiros. Y al mirar a Klaus notó que su expresión se había puesto bastante seria.

—¿Y ustedes qué? —preguntó molesto—. ¿De dónde se conocen?

—Es una historia larga, nos encontramos por los caminos de la vida.

—Caroline y Lucien, quien lo diría.— Ella hizo todo por contener la sonrisa. Ahora el celoso era él, se notaba en su mirada y en su voz. Celoso de Lucien, y eso que eran solo amigos. Qué bueno, que le arda así como a ella al verlo con Aurora. Eso se llamaba justicia, triunfó el mal.

—Bueno, eso a ti no te importa —le dijo ella poniéndose al lado de Lucien—. Pero antes de que te pongas idiota en tu plan de macho alfa territorial, solo diré que vine a resolver unos asuntos personales y estoy bajo la protección de Lucien.

—Su protección —seguía molesto, y ella hasta lo estaba disfrutando—. Lamento decirte, querido amigo, que tú no eres apto para proteger a nadie ahora mismo. Menos a ella.

—¿Disculpa? —le dijo molesta—. ¿Y a ti quién te ha pedido opinión?

—Tu labor— Klaus continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. Desgraciado, ¿cómo se atrevía a ignorarla?— es asegurar que esa profecía no se cumpla, y de paso salvas el trasero a ti y toda tu descendencia.

—Incluyéndola —le dijo Lucien. Acababa de decir algo que no entendía, ¿De qué profecía estaban hablando?—. Porque Caroline fue convertida por Katerina, quien a su vez fue convertida por Rose. No me hagas repetir el resto, ella es de tu línea de sangre.

—Eso es ridículo, Klaus no puede morir —dijo ella. Aunque escuchar aquello no la tranquilizó para nada, ¿entonces Klaus estaba en peligro mortal?

—Ahora si —le dijo el híbrido—. Ya que según la profecía que trajo Lucien, los Mikaelson pareceremos. Uno por un enemigo, uno por un amigo, y el otro por la familia. ¿Verdad?—O rayos, venía a salvarse de un problema y se venía a enterar que Klaus y sus hermanos podían morir. Y todos los vampiros del mundo con ellos. La ley de Murphy lo hizo otra vez—. Y por lo que veo, te has encargado de traer a una "amiga".

—A ver a ver —interrumpió ella—. ¿Estás insinuando que he venido a traicionarte y que voy a matare? Niklaus Mikaelson, te doy cinco segundos para que retires esas palabras antes de que te rompa la cara a cachetadas.— Y lo dijo muy en serio, hasta apuntándolo con el dedo. Eso entendió que dijo, ¿es que estaba loco? Eso si no lo toleraba. Klaus la miró sin decir nada unos segundos, pero para cuando se dio cuenta había tomado su mano y con suavidad la besó. Como todo un caballero. La cuestión es que ese simple gesto la puso nerviosa. Solo recordar la sensación de sus labios recorriendo toda su piel desnuda la hizo temblar.

—Lo siento, amor. Tú serías incapaz de algo así —dijo para luego soltar su mano—. Pero sigo sin entender por qué estás aquí.

—Ya te dijo Lucien, es una historia larga.

—Que podemos aclarar ahora mismo —les dijo Lucien—. ¿Vamos a la sala?— Klaus asintió. Bien, había mucho que aclarar. Y ella solo esperaba que esa Aurora no aparezca a torturarla con su presencia, ya bastante tenía con resistirse a Klaus.


	3. Capítulo 2: Las mujeres y Klaus

**Capítulo 2: Las mujeres y Klaus**

Esa tarde se enteró de todo, o casi todo. La profecía de la caída de los Mikaelson la preocupó, Caroline ya sabía que si Klaus moría, ella también. Era extraño, pero mantener a Klaus con vida era un asunto prioritario de momento. En otros tiempos ella participó en complots para deshacerse de él, pero ahora su vida dependía del maldito híbrido. Lo bueno de todo el asunto es que Lucien, el primer vampiro convertido por Klaus, estaba ahí para ayudar a que esa maldita profecía no se cumpla y que todos estén a salvo.

O al menos eso creía ella, porque la cara de Klaus decía todo lo contrario. No parecía nada contento con la presencia de Lucien, y menos con el hecho de que ella esté bajo su protección. Celos quizá, y aunque en parte le hacía gracia pensar que el híbrido podía sentir celos por ella, también le daba rabia pensar que ese miserable creía tener algún derecho sobre ella. Nunca fueron nada, a pesar de lo que pasó entre ambos una sola vez. Y a pesar de saber que él siempre sintió por ella algo más que una simple atracción. _"Ya no pienses en eso, son tiempos pasados",_ se dijo intentando apartar esas ideas de su mente. Ella estaba ahí para solucionar sus problemas, no para involucrarse con Klaus una vez más.

Pero hablando de problemas, sucedía que el asunto que la llevó a New Orleans estaba ligado a los originales más de lo que quisiera. Los Strix eran una sociedad secreta de vampiros fundada por Elijah, y por lo tanto tenían la línea de sangre de este. Entonces, ¿por qué la buscaban a ella? Más que buscarla eso era una persecución, y no entendía las razones. Aunque Klaus tenía una interesante teoría al respecto.

—Tristán me odia, quiere hacerme daño —empezó a decir Klaus—. Y la mejor forma de hacerle daño a alguien es destruir lo que ama. Su familia, sus amigos, su pareja, en fin, todo. Quizá por ahí va el asunto.

—Claro, tiene sentido —le dijo Lucien pensativo—. Quizá a falta de una pareja han buscado el último interés de Klaus del que se tiene conocimiento...

—A ver a ver, paremos aquí. ¿Qué rayos quieren decir con eso? ¿Qué me persiguen para dañar a Klaus? ¿Es eso?

—Es lo que creo —respondió el híbrido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Además como podrían saber que alguna vez tú y yo...—Sin querer miró de reojos a Lucien, este parecía bastante divertido con la situación. Además acababa de darse cuenta que estaba admitiendo lo que se había pasado negando por mucho tiempo—. No tendían forma de saberlo, me parece idiota.

—No encuentro otro motivo para que te persigan tanto, Caroline. Pero si tiene que ver conmigo ya puedes quedarte tranquila, iré ahora mismo a ver a Tristán y le ordenaré que deje de perseguirte.

—¿Y crees que le importe? —le preguntó Lucien—. No se te olvide la parte en que te odia y mucho.

—Querido amigo, creo que me conoces bastante bien para saber lo mal que le va a las personas que no hacen mi voluntad cuando lo deseo, ¿verdad? —le dijo Klaus mostrando una sonrisa, una que algo de maldad tenía. Ah vaya, ¿cómo se le había olvidado eso? Klaus podía ser un demonio cuando se lo proponía. Y solo por esta vez no diría nada, porque después de todo la beneficiada sería ella.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos?— Lucien se puso de pie mientras ella los miraba a ambos, ¿acaso planeaban ir ya a hacerle frente a ese Tristán?

—Vamos.— Klaus también se paró, entonces ambos estaban listos para partir. Y Caroline que no tenía idea de qué hacer, igual se puso de pie para seguirlos—. ¿Tú a dónde crees que vas?

—Pues con ustedes.

—No es seguro. Estás a salvo ahora y acá te quedarás, ¿entendido?

—Klaus, ¿desde cuándo me das órdenes? —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo molesta. Bien, entendía que todo eso era por su seguridad, pero no iba a permitir que la traten como una inútil.

—Caroline, quédate acá —dijo ahora con voz más serena—. Quiero garantizar que estés a salvo, pero no podré si no ayudas. Quédate en la mansión, luego podrás irte donde quieras. Lejos de mi si te aparece, ya que veo estás ansiosas por alejarte de mi tentadora presencia.— Al terminar de decir eso estaba sonriente. La miraba sin parpadear, ella tragó saliva. Una vez más esa mirada la ponía a temblar, y además sus palabras daban justo en el clavo. Huir de su tentadora presencia era lo que necesitaba.

—Entonces vete de una vez —contestó ella en el tono más rudo posible. Como siempre, cubriendo lo que sentía por él con hostilidad. Y lo peor es que esos trucos ya no funcionaban con Klaus, él ya sabía porqué actuaba así, él estaba bien enterado de lo que ocultaba tras esa máscara. Solo le sonrió y adelantó el paso al lado de Lucien.

—Nos vemos luego, amor.

Al fin sola, aunque la verdad no estaba muy segura de quedarse en ese lugar sin compañía. Era una mansión grande y solitaria, excepto por el hecho de que en la habitación de Klaus aún había una pelirroja desnuda. Afinó sus sentidos y escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Esperaba no volver a verla, aunque si estaban en el mismo lugar quizá era inevitable. No hubo tiempo de preguntarle a Klaus quién era esa mujer, qué significaba para él. _"Tampoco debería importarte ustedes no son nada"_ , se dijo segura. Aún así quería saber, maldita sea. Solo tenía una hora de volver a ver al híbrido del mal y ya le estaba trastornando la vida.

Se quedó sentada revisando el celular, les aviso a todos en Mystic Falls que ya estaba a salvo y que pronto resolvería el problema, o al menos eso esperaba. Tuvo que llamar a Bonnie para calmarla, su amiga no tomó nada bien que esté en New Orleans con Klaus. Le aseguró varias veces que no pasaba nada, que ella sabría manejarlo, que él la ayudaría y luego adiós. La verdad tampoco estaba muy segura de que las cosas fueran a salir bien, solo quedaba esperar.

Después de hablar con Bonnie empezó a revisar el celular para perder el tiempo mientras esperaba el retorno de Klaus y Lucien. Primero las redes sociales y luego sin querer la galería de fotos. Claro, sin querer. Fue como si sus dedos se guiaran solos, bajó hasta la fecha en que sabía tenía fotos de él. De él y ella juntos también. Era como torturarse a sí misma, es más, debió borrar esas fotos hace mucho pero dale con guardarlas. Primero una foto de él con una sonrisa apenas despertando. Otra foto de ellos juntos sonriendo, un selfie, una incluso con Lucien. Tantas fotos y tantos recuerdos. Damon lucía sonriente, ¿cómo se dejó engañar? Él era un buen mentiroso, hasta sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, ambos parecían felices.

 _"Pero todo fue mentira"_ , se dijo con tristeza. En ese momento sintió deseos de arrojar ese celular contra la pared, no quería ver esas fotos nunca más. Todo eran falsas ilusiones, ideas tontas que se hizo de querer ser feliz con alguien que nunca la amó, que no la merecía. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de esa foto de ellos dos juntos, y cuando dejó el celular a un lado por poco se le escapa un grito de sorpresa. Cerca de ella estaba parada Rebekah.

—Vaya, vaya. Entonces Nick tuvo razón. Viniste tú misma por él.

—¿Qué?— Apenas estaba asimilando que la chica estaba frente a ella y encima le sale con eso.

—Ya sabes, él tenía la profecía de que finalmente te dejarías de estupideces y de negar lo evidente para venir por él.

—¡Eso no está pasando! —gritó de lo más indignada—. No he venido por él, es más ni debería estar aquí. Esto ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia.

—Claro, fingiré que te creo.

—No necesito que me creas, Rebekah. No me interesa lo que pienses.

—Caroline querida, menos de esto, ¿si? No es necesario que finjas conmigo, ¿acaso me quieres ver la cara de estúpida? No insultes mi inteligencia. Siempre supe que se te derretía todo por Nik.

—Si claro, sigue inventando historias.

—Barbie por favor, ya estamos bastante grandes como para andar engañándonos.

—Escucha bien —dijo poniéndose de pie—, solo vine porque los Strix me persiguen por alguna razón, Klaus solucionará el asunto y luego adiós, ¿entendido? Deja de inventarte novelas.

—Ya veo...—dijo pensativa—. Me imagino que ya estás enterada de la profecía y todo lo demás.

—Si —respondió ya más tranquila, prefería cambiar el tema antes que la siga picando con lo mismo—. Y la verdad espero que todo se solucione, sé que no podría hacer mucho para ayudarlos.

—Al contrario, ayudarías bastante. Creo que tu presencia podría confortar a Klaus, no la ha pasado bien últimamente.— Y ahora parecía más seria, no estaba bromeando.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Caroline, el hecho que te hayas convencido que Klaus es el malo para negar lo que sientes por él no significa que sea verdad. Él ha cambiado mucho, te sorprendería en muchos sentidos.

—No estoy interesada en saber de sus "grandes cambios"

—¿Ah no? —dijo arqueando una ceja—. Y yo que quería contarte todos los chismes.

—Por favor, no finjas que te agrado. Nunca te caí bien.

—Es cierto, siempre intenté entender por qué a Nik le gustaba tanto una bebé rubia que se la pasaba asustada y negando sus deseos con él. Pero así y todo eres mi cuñada favorita, las últimas han sido un desastre.

—¿Qué?

—Pelirrojas, ya sabes, ugh. Las rubias estamos destinadas a dominar el mundo.— Sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa. Nunca odió a Rebekah, aunque ella provocara la muerte de Elena en el puente. Si hasta sabía de su breve romance con Matt, y aunque claro que se indignó por eso luego al hablar con él sobre lo que pasó entre ambos comprendió que Rebekah era más que la "Barbie Klaus". Era una bella mujer que cuando amaba lo hacía con todo el corazón, que solo quería eso. Amar y ser amada.

—Lamento decepcionarte, no he venido por tu hermano, he venido a salvar mi vida. Quizá hoy mismo me vaya.

—No seas así, siquiera quédate una noche, vamos de fiesta o algo. Vamos, Klaus necesita una distracción.

—Yo no pienso ser esa "distracción".

—Idiota, no te estoy diciendo que te lo cojas para distraerlo. Solo pasar el rato, nada más, como amigos si eso te tiene más tranquila. Esto de ser híbrido original, jefe de familia, rey de New Orleans y padre a la vez tendría loco a cualquiera.

—¿Qué dijiste?— "Padre a la vez", lo escuchó bastante claro. Eso tenía que ser una puta broma, ¿qué rayos acababa de decir?

—¿Cuál parte? —preguntó Rebekah con una sonrisa divertida, estaba conteniéndose para no reírse en su cara de sorprendida.

—Padre...

—Ah si, padre.

—¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Acaso Klaus adoptó? ¡De qué me estás hablando!

—A ver Caroline, creo que vamos a tener esta charla, qué lamentable. Cuando papá y mamá se quieren se meten en la cama y rezan mucho para que la cigüeña les lleve un bebé y...

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Un hijo biológico?

—Hija —aclaró ella—. Se llama Hope.— No se la creía, entonces era en serio. Klaus era padre de una niña. No tenía idea de eso y no sabía cómo sentirse—. Él tampoco sabía que podía procrear hasta que pasó, así que...

—¿La madre es la pelirroja esa? ¿Aurora? —preguntó con horror. Si era así entonces Klaus vivía con la madre de su hija, era una relación estable, y...

—Oh no, Aurora es como nosotras. Es más, ni la menciones, harta me tiene esa mujer. Felizmente viniste a ver si la zorra entiende de una vez que es pasado y tú eres la actual, como no la agarro a patadas a esa psicópata de mierda.

—Ah bueno... —se sintió en cierta forma más tranquila, y hasta alegre de saber que el score marcaba Caroline 1 – Aurora 0.

—Me imagino que igual quieres saber quién es la madre.

—Tengo curiosidad claro, no es que me importe, no estás en la obligación de decirme.

—Te lo diré, porque no te va a gustar y me encanta ver tu cara de trauma. Quizá recuerdes a Hayley Marshall.

—Si, algo. La amiga de Tyler, nunca volví a verla.

—Es ella.

—¡Qué! —gritó fuerte—. Pe... pero... ¡Yo creí que apenas se conocían! ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?

—No me hagas explicarte eso, Caroline.

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo!— Y si eso era cierto, significaba que se involucró con ella en Mystic Falls. Cuando ellos aún tenían "algo".

—Si te tiene más tranquila, según se dice solo fue una sola vez como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Nadie tiene sexo "como quien no quiere la cosa", Rebekah.

—Me refiero a que fue sexo casual y sin compromisos. Luego llegó el embarazo, después de muchas discusiones decidieron tenerlo. Hayley está bajo protección de la familia, pero ella y Klaus apenas tratan por su hija, nada más. Ella está casada con un hombre lobo además.

—Ah... entiendo.— Eso sonaba bastante civilizado, incluso para Klaus. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo como padre, jamás imaginó una situación como esa. Era muy extraño, no sabía ni como sentirse al respecto—. ¿Y él...?

—Es un buen padre, adora a Hope, daría todo por ella. La vida si es necesario.— Rebekah lo dijo todo, como si se oliera lo que ella quería saber. Sin querer se sintió conmovida. Alguna vez le dijo a Klaus que si alguien era capaz de amar, era capaz de ser salvado. Y él amaba a su hija según decía Rebekah. Eso era hermoso, sin duda Klaus había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que la inoportuna visita aún no se digna a largarse.— El momento fue interrumpido por Aurora. Ya hasta se había olvidado de ella, pero la pelirroja apareció muy campante. La miró de pies a cabeza, la desprecio en realidad. Caroline se paró muy firme. Oh no, claro que no iba a dejar que esa mujercita intente reducirla.

—Creí que tú te habías largado ya —dijo Rebekah—. Ya me estás aburriendo, Aurora. No necesito que estés detrás de mi, sé cuidarme sola.

—Y yo tengo que cuidar que nada te pase para mantenerme con vida, no te creas especial Rebekah. Si no fuera por eso no tendría piedad contigo —entendió rápido. Entonces, así como Lucien fue convertido por Klaus, Aurora fue la primera mujer convertida por Rebekah. Vaya lío todo eso.

—Cielo, es muy temprano para la comedia —se burló Rebekah—. Si fuera tú, también querría ser yo, descuida. Pero nunca me llegarás a los talones. Ya sabes donde está la puerta, lárgate.— Eso no pareció afectarle a la pelirroja. Aurora la miró de nuevo, parecía lista para el contrataque.

—¿Y tú? ¿De qué cloaca saliste? —le dijo a Caroline—. Eres bastante inoportuna, ¿sabes? Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer te lo diré, vete de mi vista.

—No me iré solo porque tú quieres —respondió ella molesta—. Y para que te enteres de una vez, no me interesa tu patética existencia. Entiendo que estás algo así como "marcando territorio" con Klaus, ni te preocupes por eso, no me interesa.

—¿En serio? No me lo creo. Así que tú y tus rubios cabellitos se van a ir lo más lejos posible de "mi hombre", ¿quedó claro? No quiero rameras aprovechadas cerca de él.

—No pienso soportar estupideces, esto no es una pelea por nadie, ya te lo dije. A mi Klaus no me interesa.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Largo de aquí.

—Oye tú, no te creas dueña de esta casa, no vas a echar a nadie —le dijo Rebekah con molestia.

—No Rebekah, yo me voy. No pienso aguantar esta ridícula escena de celos.— Estaba molesta, lo único que quería era golpear a esa estúpida hasta dejarla inconsciente. Pero no era tonta, sabía que esa vampiresa podría acabarla rápido, era más antigua y más fuerte que ella. Cogió su cartera y se alistó para salir, dio unos pasos fuera de la sala, pero pronto se detuvo. Aún tenía algo que decir—. Solo para que lo sepas, si yo quisiera a Klaus lo hubiera tenido hace mucho. Y si lo quiero ahora, solo me bastará con decirlo y lo tendré, ¿quedó claro? —le dijo con burla. La verdad no estaba segura de eso, pero quería devolverle el golpe.

—Maldita estúpida...—Aurora avanzó molesta hacia ella, pero Caroline aceleró el paso.

—¡Adiós segundona!

Con la satisfacción de haber puesto en su lugar a esa vampiresa igualada, Caroline salió de la mansión Mikaelson. Klaus le había pedido que se quedara por su seguridad, pero si pasaba un rato más bajo el mismo techo que esa Aurora no iba a sobrevivir. ¡Pero qué mujer más insoportable! ¿Quién se había creído que era para hablarle así? Que se joda, no pensaba entrar en su jueguito. En serio, qué manía tenía Klaus de meterse con gente detestable. Lo bueno era que ya estaba fuera de esa mansión, necesitaba aire puro para relajarse y asimilar eso de que Klaus era padre.

Iba pensando en eso mientras deambulaba por la ciudad. Había tenido muy poco tiempo para recorrer la zona, al menos un vistazo panorámico. Ya que quizá a la mañana siguiente esté fuera de New Orleans lo mejor sería recorrerla, conocer al menos un poco el sitio, tomarse unas fotos. Fingir que era una inocente turista recorriendo el barrio. Eso funcionó al menos un rato, intentaba que se le pase el enojo por la pelea con esa Aurora, y de paso la sorpresa por "Papi Klaus", pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello. La vida de Klaus había dado un giro sorprendente, y en el fondo ella solo quería saber más.

Caroline anduvo buen rato paseando por la zona, hasta tuvo la suerte de ver un desfile de artistas por la calle. Todo muy bien hasta que le dio sed, así que se metió al primer bar que encontró. El lugar estaba silencioso, apenas unos cuantos clientes conversaban y bebían tranquilamente. Mejor, lo que necesitaba era calma. Se acercó a la barra, había una chica de espaldas, al parecer la bartender del lugar.

—Hola —saludó ella de lo más amable. La chica se giró y le sonrió—. ¿Me das una cerveza, por favor?

—Claro, ¿helada?

—Muy helada.— La chica se acercó a la nevera y sacó la cerveza que pidió, Caroline puso el dinero sobre la barra y abrió su bebida—. ¿Hay zona Wifi?

—Por allá —señaló una mesa, la chica cogió un papelito y se lo acercó—, aquí tienes la clave.

—Gracias —cogió su cerveza, la clave, y fue a sentarse en el rincón señalado. Empezó a seleccionar las mejores fotos para subir al Instagram y para enviarle a Bonnie, andaba muy concentrada en eso que ni escuchó que la puerta se abría y alguien pasaba.

—Camille...—La voz se le hizo familiar. En realidad esa voz era inconfundible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que andabas muy ocupado.— Era la chica de la barra, seguro ella era esa "Camille".

—Estoy buscando a Marcel, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.— Claro que la voz era inconfundible, porque era la voz de Klaus. Decidió no girarse, si la veía ahí iba a empezar una escena por salir de la mansión cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera. Esa parecía una conversación casual, así que solo afinó los sentidos para escuchar "con discreción".

—¿Y por qué yo debería saberlo? No soy su niñera, y hace días que no lo veo. No tengo idea en qué andan todos ustedes, solo espero que se estén cuidado.

—Todo va a salir bien, descuida.

—Siempre tan confiado, yo te sugeriría que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos. Nadie es invencible —le parecía raro que Klaus acepte que esa chica, quien quiera que sea, le hable de esa forma tan dura. Él no era alguien que aceptaba que lo cuestionaran, en realidad apenas su familia lo hacía. Y ella también lo hizo, por eso era extraño. Una parte de Caroline pensó estúpidamente que ella era la única que tenía derecho a tratarlo así.

—Ya veo que estás muy preocupada —le dijo Klaus con voz suave.

—Ustedes me preocupan.— _"Espera un momento"_ , se dijo Caroline desconfiada. El corazón de Camille latía acelerado, como si estuviera nerviosa. Como si Klaus le provocara eso.

—¿Te preocupas por mi? —preguntó ahora Klaus otra vez con esa voz suave, casi seductora. Ya no aguantó más y se giró. La chica estaba quieta, pero se notaba aún a lo lejos sus mejillas rojas. Pudo ver a Klaus de lado, sus ojos estaban fijos en esa mujer. _"Ah no, pero a este idiota lo mato"_ , se dijo rabiosa. ¿Entonces se acostaba con Aurora pero parecía muy interesado por lo que sintiera esa Camille? ¡Maldito Klaus Mikaelson! ¿Encima hacía esa escena delante de ella? ¡Cómo se atrevía! Si horas antes parecía muy interesado en ella, hasta celoso. Un sinvergüenza, eso es lo que era. Sin decir nada, dejó la botella a un lado y se puso de pie, no podía seguir ahí. Pasó por su lado, solo entonces él la vio. El rostro le cambió por completo, como si estuviera en evidencia. Ella lo miró seria y siguió su camino, no pensaba hablar con él—. Caroline... —lo escuchó decir—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedí que no salieras de la mansión.

—Espera, ¿se conocen? —dijo Camille. Ella ni giró a verlo, siguió de largo.

No quería escuchar sus excusas de híbrido sinvergüenza que andaba de coqueto con todas. Podía incluso pasar de largo a la maniática pelirroja esa, pero no lo de Camille. No quiso reconocerlo, pero le dolió. Verlo hablarle tan suave, tan preocupado por ella, tan pendiente. Eso era diferente, eso involucraba sentimientos. Y no quería pensar que Klaus sintiera por esa mujer lo mismo que por ella. Si es que aún la seguía queriendo. Avanzó rápido alejándose del local, pero pronto Klaus le cerró el paso, ella apenas pudo detenerse y se chocó con él.

—¡Quítate! —le gritó molesta.

—Te dije que no salieras, que era peligroso.

—Ya sé lo que me dijiste, y no me interesa. Estoy bien, ¿no ves? Ya puedes regresar con tu amiga Camille, de seguro está muy preocupada por ti.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que si.

—Klaus, muévete. No me hagas perder la paciencia —lo empujó a un lado, pero él la tomó del brazo. Caroline se detuvo y lo miró. Parecía arrepentido, lo notaba en sus ojos.

—Lamento si eso te afectó, no era mi intención.

—No digas estupideces.

—No es lo que piensas. Camille es solo una amiga muy especial, nada más.

—¿Nada más? ¿Y por eso buscaste como amiga a una rubia tan parecida a mi? —se le escapó eso, pero de verdad lo pensó.

—Ella no es tu reemplazo. No hay nadie como tú en este mundo, Caroline. Tú eres inigualable.— El desgraciado, como siempre, tenía todas las palabras precisas para hacerla caer.

—¿Y entonces...?

—Camille es mi terapeuta. Es psicóloga, hablamos mucho, me ayuda con algunos temas. Y bueno, ella sabe de mi, de mi familia, de todo lo que pasa en New Orleans. Es lógico que se preocupe por mi.

—Claro...— No sabía si creerle. ¿Era solo amistad? Podría ser, al menos del lado del Klaus. Pero del lado de esa Camille no, ella escuchó como su corazón se aceleraba. Camille sentía algo por él, eso no lo dudaba.

—No puedes pensar que busqué a otra mujer para reemplazarte.

—No pienso eso.— Oh oh, estaban tocando un terreno delicado que tenía que evitar a toda costa—. Ya olvídalo Klaus, es mejor volver a la mansión. La verdad es que no soportaba a esa Aurora, pero estaré bien. Encontré a Rebekah.

—¿Y todo bien?

—Perfecto, me hablo de ti. De tu hija.— La expresión de Klaus cambió otra vez, parecía más relajado.

—Entonces sabes de Hope.

—No mucho, solo que es tu hija con esa Hayley, nada más.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso?

—No lo sé, yo...bueno, aún no lo asimilo. Es tan raro todo esto.

—Dímelo a mi, al principio parecía cosa de locos.

—Lo imagino. Pero de verdad Klaus, me alegra que las cosas sean diferentes ahora.

—¿Cómo diferentes?

—Amas a tu hija, que estás dispuesto a todo por ella. Si eres capaz de amar, puedes ser salvado —repitió las palabras que le dijo aquella vez. Klaus sonrió entonces, se acercó más a ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Caroline se quedó sin respiración, esos labios la estaban tentando otra vez.

—El amor salva, ¿verdad Caroline? Es ahora que me doy cuenta que tenías razón. Por ella dejaré de ser lo que fui.— Una vez más se sintió conmovida. ¿Qué fue de la imagen del híbrido malvado? Ya no existía, para nada. Tenía claro que él seguía siendo tan implacable como antes, pero ahora tenía una personita que amar y proteger.

—Me alegra —le dijo con una sonrisa, y lo decía con total sinceridad.

—Ven, es hora de volver a la mansión. El tema de Tristán aún lo estoy solucionando, pero descuida, todo estará bien.

—Eso espero —caminaron juntos un momento, entonces él la miró de lado. Sonreía, tenía un gesto divertido.

—¿Quieres conocerla?

—¿Cómo?

—A mi hija, ¿quieres conocerla?— No supo que responder un instante, pero sonrió también.

—Claro que quiero —contestó. Ya se le hacía ilusión conocer a la bella bebé que cambió la vida de Klaus.


	4. Capítulo 3: Acción de gracias

**Capítulo 3: Acción de gracias**

—No tardes querida, hoy tenemos mucho por hacer.

—Lucien, deja de molestar. Es acción de gracias.

—Por eso mismo Caroline, tenemos un evento extraordinario.

—¿Ah? —preguntó sin entender.

Habían pasado varios días desde que llegó a New Orleans, y para desgracia suya su problema con los Strix aún no se había solucionado. Tuvo la esperanza de que se pudiera llegar a un arreglo antes de acción de gracias, así podría pasar la festividad en Mystic Falls, pero ese tal Tristán andaba algo desaparecido, cubierto por sus maniáticos secuaces de The Strix. Lo único bueno es que de cierta forma tenía un poco más de libertad, ya no la cazaban como antes, esperando ordenes de ese Tristán seguro.

Y bueno, ella por su lado había decidido quedarse en le pent-house de Lucien, después de todo fue él quien le ofreció su protección y le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. No es que no confiara en Klaus, es que simplemente no podía estar en esa mansión más de cinco minutos sin que apareciera la básica de Aurora a joder. Por más que Rebekah pareciera estar de su lado en esa especie de competencia para ser su próxima cuñada, ella no toleraba que Aurora se le acercara. Para variar uno de esos días apareció también la tal Camille y se presentaron formalmente.

La verdad es que la supuesta terapeuta de Klaus no era una mala persona, ni petulante, ni nada desagradable, no podría decir que tuviera algo contra ella. Pero solo recordar como el corazón de Camille latió acelerado esa vez ante la presencia de Klaus, o como ambos se miraban casi sin parpadear, la hacía desistir de tener cualquier tipo de trato con ella. Así que era eso básicamente, prefería soportar a Lucien y sus indirectas antes de pasar más de una hora rodeada de "las amiguitas" de Klaus. ¿Estaba celosa? Quizá... Bueno, está bien. Lo admitía, si estaba celosa.

No podía negar que a pesar de todo Klaus era una persona importante en su vida, y pensaba que ella también significaba algo para él aunque el tiempo haya pasado y las circunstancias ya no fueran las mismas. Ese día le presentó al fin a su hija Hope, una bebé preciosa y adorable que no quiso soltar. Solo la dejó un rato cuando Hayley llegó. En un principio ambas estuvieron bastante sorprendidas de verse, pero lo superaron pronto. No tenía nada en contra de ella, Hayley tampoco se mostró hostil con la chica. Hablaron un poco, juguetearon con Hope, nada más.

Todo estaba bien aparentemente, o al menos así intentaban que sea. Las brujas estaban en lo suyo, Marcel (a quien también le presentaron) se encargaba de los vampiros, y los hermanos Mikaelson se concentraban en encontrar una manera de detener esa profecía que los condenaba para siempre. ¿Qué podía hacer ella en medio de todo eso? Solo esperar, como esa mañana. Acababa de terminar de alimentarse con una bolsa de sangre y ya Lucien le salía con esa novedad.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

—Tenemos una cordial invitación a una cena de acción de gracias en la mansión Mikaelson, ¿qué te parece?

—¿En serio?— La pregunta real era, ¿Klaus me invitó? Eso era muy probable en realidad, no le sorprendería que él quisiera tenerla cerca. Pero se le hacía raro que en medio de tanta tensión de pronto decidan hacer una celebración.

—Pues si, no será nada grande, más bien es un evento muy íntimo. No vas a negarte a acompañarme, ¿verdad?

—Iré —respondió tranquila—. Voy a buscar qué ponerme.

—Así me gusta querida, ponte bella y arrasa —ella sonrió de lado. Lucien no era la peor compañía, en realidad se llevaban bien y confiaba en él. ¿La mejor parte? Que Klaus seguía celoso de que ambos vivieran juntos... ¡JA!

Después de recibir la noticia de la invitación, Caroline fue en busca de un vestido decente para de acción de gracias. Ah rayos, qué mala suerte, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que el Black Friday fuera al día siguiente? Estúpidas tradiciones americanas, ahora tendría que comprar un vestido a precio normal en lugar del 50% de descuento. Podía usar la compulsión para salirse con la suya, pero la verdad es que aún le daba cositas eso de andar manipulando a la gente solo porque sí. En fin, ya tenía el vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado, todo. Diva, señores. La diva. Miss Mystic Falls por siempre. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió, apostaba que al híbrido se le iban a caer los calzones cuando la vea. No se ponía sexy para él claro, era solo porque le daba la gana.

Hasta Lucien se sorprendió al verla, le sonrió y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla salieron juntos al territorio Mikaelson, listos para la cena. Al entrar vio una bella mesa decorada para la ocasión con seis asientos, se preguntó quienes más estarían invitados. Apenas estaba dando unos pasos cuando Klaus les salió al encuentro y no se veía tan contento que digamos. O al menos no lo estuvo los primeros segundos, pero luego la quedó mirando de pies a cabeza mientras Caroline formaba una graciosa imagen mental de los calzones del híbrido en el piso por la impresión de verla. Caminó despacio hacia ella mientras la miraba fijamente. Le sonrió de lado, sentía que esa mirada la estaba quemando. Ella se quedó quieta sin poder reaccionar, un efecto secundario de la sensual presencia de Klaus Mikaelson en su vida. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca tomó su mano y la besó despacio.

—Caroline, permíteme decirte lo exquisita que te ves hoy —le dijo con esa voz que la derretía. Como le gustaría que le repita eso al oído, los dos solos, juntos y desnudos en el bosque. O en su cama. _"Mierda, cálmate. Tú has venido aquí a calentar al híbrido, no a que él te tiente"_ , se dijo intentando contenerse.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal —contestó tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Él también lucía arrebatador como siempre, perfecto, como le dijo alguna vez.

—Me alegra verte amor, pero la idea es que no estuvieras aquí –—e le borró la sonrisa. ¿Pero qué mierda acababa de decir?

—Quiero creer que no me estás echando —le dijo molesta, pero él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No es por ti, Caroline. No tendría motivos para querer alejarte, pero sí para ponerte a salvo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esta no es precisamente una inocente cena de acción de gracias-— Apenas terminó de decir eso vio a Elijah bajando por las escaleras, elegante como siempre. La miró extrañado, y por alguna razón le pareció que opinaba lo mismo que Klaus sobre su presencia ahí.

—Señorita Forbes, es un gusto volver a verla —dijo Elijah con toda educación—. Aunque las circunstancias no sean las más favorables.

—Lucien —dijo molesto Klaus mirando al vampiro—, ¿qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con una sonrisa radiante. Si había un problema, simplemente con él no era. Y ahora Caroline se sentía algo preocupada, los originales tramaron algo y sin querer se metió en medio de eso.

Fue en ese momento que sintió que la reja exterior se abría. Se quedó en silencio un instante cuando al fin vio entrar a los invitados que faltaban. La básica de Aurora, y otro hombre que la llevaba del brazo. No, ese no era un hombre, era un vampiro. Pronto el vampiro fijó la vista en ella y la quedó mirando en silencio un instante para luego sonreír de lado. Solo que esta sonrisa le daba bastante desconfianza, por no decir algo de miedo.

—Creí que solo seríamos nosotros —dijo Aurora molesta.

—No seas maleducada, amor —le dijo Klaus, le hizo una seña a un camarero que contrató para la cena (bajo compulsión, suponía) y este se acercó—. Trae una silla más para la señorita Forbes y acomoda la mesa. Rebekah debe estar por llegar.

—De inmediato, señor —dijo el hombre antes de ponerse en acción.

—¿No nos presentas? —preguntó el vampiro que llegó con Aurora, desde que entró no le había quitado la vista de encima.

—Deja de fingir —contestó Klaus—, si tú mismo mandaste a perseguirla —contuvo su expresión de sorpresa, no podía creerlo. Era él.

—Tristán De Martell —dijo Caroline, este solo amplió su sonrisa y asintió. Tenía al frente al líder de los Strix, el que por alguna razón mandó a perseguirla por todo el país. Quizá no fue tan mala idea ir a esa cena.

—Damas, caballeros, nos alegra tenerlos aquí con nosotros. A pesar de que nuestra querida hermana aún está tardando en llegar, creo que podemos adelantarnos —empezó a decir Elijah—. En estos momentos críticos es cuando se conoce a los verdaderos aliados. Una profecía amenaza con destruirnos, así que nos alegra contar con ustedes. Empezaremos esto con una política de honestidad.

—Exacto —continuó Klaus—, y empezaremos reconociendo la alianza clandestina que tienen Tristán y Lucien.

—¿Qué? —se le escapó la sorpresa, ¿pero qué acababa de decir? Lo peor es que parecía ser cierto, los rostros desencajados de los tres invitados lo decían todo. Apenas podía reaccionar, ¿cómo que aliados? Todo ese tiempo Lucien estuvo en contacto con quien la perseguía, ¿era eso? Ah no, pero en serio que lo iba a agarrar a patadas apenas pudiera.

—Tomemos asiento por favor. La cena nos espera —dijo Elijah para romper la tensión.

La primera en caminar hacia la mesa fue Aurora, luego ella la siguió. Empezaron a moverse, el mesero llegó con la silla para Caroline y al fin todos tomaron asiento. Nadie dijo nada hasta que se sirvió el plato de entrada junto con un poco de vino.

—Qué interesante, todos juntos otra vez —dijo primero Tristán—. Sin duda será una cena memorable.

—¿No les parece curioso? Acción de Gracias, nosotros celebrando una tradición americana —decía Lucien mientras bebía su vino.

—Y la verdad temo que se me agríe la comida —dijo Aurora mientras la miraba— con esta inoportuna presencia.

—Tranquila Aurora, que Caroline es mi invitada especial —le respondió Lucien.

—Pues que malos gustos tienes, antes te gustaban las mujeres con clase —se sorprendió un poco por esa declaración, sobre todo al darse cuenta del detalle. Lucien miraba fijamente a Aurora, hasta sonrió cuando le dijo aquello. No pero qué horror, ya lo entendía todo. Qué horribles gustos los de Lucien, ¿cómo que le gustó la básica?

—No voy a decir nada —dijo Caroline de lo más tranquila—. No pierdo mi tiempo con gente que no vale la pena —bebió un poco de su vino y miró a Klaus de lado. Le pareció que sonreía pero a la vez trataba de disimularlo.

—¿Pero acaso no es especial Acción de Gracias? —preguntó Elijah—. El pavo, el vino, el puré, las mentiras, el engaño, la traición. Todo en uno.— Sin querer sonrió de lado, notaba que los Mikaelson estaban poniendo tensos a los invitados. Además, no tenía idea de que Elijah podría ser un rey del shade cuando quería. Un brindis por el "cuñado".

El plato de entrada fue retirado, y ella aún no entendía de qué iba toda esa cena. Olía que era un plan macabro de los Mikaelson, ellos no se iban a poner a confraternizar con el enemigo solo porque sí. Fue casi una ironía, porque cuando llegó el plato de fondo a la mesa, al fin empezaron a salir los trapitos al aire. O mejor dicho, la hora de indagar la verdad.

—Empecemos en orden con la agenda del día —dijo Elijah de lo más tranquilo—. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos son aliados secretos?

—¡Oh por favor! —protestó Aurora—. ¿Van a convertir esta cena en un vil interrogatorio? Qué desagradable.

—Solo responde —le pidió Elijah a Tristán, ignorando a Aurora.

—Pues verás, todos saben que Lucien y yo nos odiamos, yo personalmente lo detesto —decía Tristán, por su lado Lucien asintió confirmando aquello—. Así que cuando nos enteramos de la profecía obviamente nos preocupamos y decidimos dejar de lado un momento nuestras peleas antiguas por la supervivencia. Como comprenderán, si veníamos aquí juntos no iban a creernos, así que decidimos mantenernos en personaje mientras trabajábamos cada quien por nuestro lado, todo en aras de salvarles la vida claro.

—Ah vaya...—dijo Elijah haciéndose el sorprendido—. ¿Le cree usted, señorita Forbes?

—Esas mentiras son más difíciles de comer el relleno del pavo para este año. Nueces, ¿verdad? Nunca me gustaron —dijo ella con ironía. No se la creía, y eso empezaba a molestarle. Esos tres tramaban algo y no era a favor de los Mikaelson. Odiaba eso, estuvo viviendo con alguien que podía ser su enemigo todo el tiempo.

—Veamos, Tristán —empezó a decir Klaus con voz calmada—. Caroline Forbes está al frente tuyo, ¿no tienes nada que decirle?

—Considerando que mandaste a tus esbirros a atraparla —continuó Elijah. Eso, al fin hablarían del tema. Caroline miró con interés al vampiro, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Sentía curiosidad por conocer personalmente a la mujer que conquistó a Klaus Mikaelson, según decían por ahí —contestó para su sorpresa.

—Yo no estoy con él —se apresuró a aclarar—. No somos pareja, apenas viejos amigos. Ahora ya me conociste, acá estoy.

—Si, ya lo sé. No soy ciego. Pero lamento decirte que ahí no acaba el asunto —le dijo Tristán. Lo que la enojaba de la situación es que fueron por ella solo porque alguna vez tuvo una especie de "relación" con Klaus, es más, ni se podía llamar así considerando que se dedicó a evitarlo y solo se acostaron una vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Klaus—. Ya la escuchaste, ella no tiene relación conmigo, déjala en paz.

—¿No la tiene? ¿Entonces qué hace aquí? —preguntó Aurora—. No se te da bien mentir, Klaus. Te conozco bastante bien, la niegas ahora por alguna razón, te encanta hacer eso. ¿Vas a negarme a mí también?

—El asunto es simple, Tristán —continuó Klaus—. Deja de perseguirla, no tienes que ser tan bajo y rastrero, además de ridículo claro. Si quieres hacerme daño, acá estoy. No uses a otras personas, es bastante patético. Entiendo que no seas tan fuerte y poderoso cómo crees, por eso tienes que recurrir a lastimar a una vampira bebé. Qué lástima.— Tristán se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego sonrió como si no tomara en cuenta esa proposición.

—¿Y de qué me sirve eso? Creo que es más divertido verte sufrir por perder a los que te importan. Además no puedo hacer nada contra ti, por ahora.— Apenas dijo eso Klaus dio un golpe a la mesa. Al parecer ya había llegado a dónde quería.

—Lo que nos lleva al punto tres —dijo Elijah—. Un medallón que convenientemente puede encerrarnos para siempre, y el que por cierto ustedes dos, aliados secretos, andan buscando sin mucha discreción.

—Pero Klaus —dijo ahora Lucien— si te he jurado lealtad desde tiempos ancestrales. Protejo a tu ex de todo mal, incluso de los oscuros planes de Tristán, que por cierto jamás comentó conmigo. Todo lo que hago es por protegerte, sabes bien que si algo te pasa a ti, yo me iré contigo, no puedo permitirlo.

—Un medallón que nos podría encerrar para siempre no me parece una buena estrategia —contestó Klaus bastante serio. Y ella que acababa de enterarse de la existencia de esa cosa tampoco creía que fuera bueno. _"Ah, como nadie nos contó de eso cuando este híbrido del mal se la pasaba jodiendo en Mystic Falls"_ , pensó sin querer con gracia mientras contenía una sonrisa y bebía su vino.

—Tú queda tranquilo, todo estará bien —le dijo Lucien a Klaus de lo más relajado—. Resulta que en esta ciudad las cosas estás expuestas a quien quiera encontrarlas. Ya sabes, la gente habla, hay que detenerla. Y más en esta ciudad con tantos crímenes, imagina que confiscan una curiosa lista de instrumentos mágicos sospechosos y entre ellos esté el dichoso medallón. Para tu suerte siempre estoy velando por tus intereses, y digamos que el medallón fue propiedad de tu bella amiga y terapeuta Camille —ella contuvo la sorpresa apenas escuchó aquello, pero también notó como se le iba la sonrisa a Klaus—. La detuve por seguridad, no dejaría que nadie la lastime considerando el afecto que le tienes.— Eso fue claro. Tenía secuestrada a Camille. Y aunque claro que era preocupante, por un instante compartió la misma emoción que Aurora. El desconcierto por escuchar que Klaus sentía "afecto" por ella, y que su expresión lo delataba.

—Niklaus, ¿podrías recordarme por qué los tratamos con modales y simplemente no los obligamos?— Eso también se preguntaba Caroline. Pero apenas dijo eso los tres invitados no pudieron contener las risas.

—Sé que a ustedes les parece una amenaza, pero lo hacemos por el bien de todos —dijo Tristán—. Una profecía los condena, desde la muerte de Finn y Kol todos los vampiros del mundo supieron que matando a uno, morían todos los de su línea de sangre. Ahora que se ha desatado la guerra de linajes muchos quieren matarlos para deshacerse de sus rivales. Si fueran conscientes nos permitirían encerrarlos.

—Además prometemos no dormirlos un siglo, el tiempo que nos hicieron perder a nosotros —dijo Aurora mirando a Elijah con desprecio.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella. ¿Pero qué quería decir esa maniática?

—¿Es que acaso no te lo han dicho? —le dijo Aurora—. Se aprovecharon de nosotros. Usaron su compulsión para hacernos creer por un siglo que éramos Elijah, Rebekah y Klaus Mikaelson. Vivimos un siglo huyendo juntos de Mikael, a eso nos condenaron.— A pesar de sentir que ya detestaba a Aurora y Tristán, escuchar eso le chocó un poco. Entendía que eso pasó hace muchos años, pero aún así era terrible. Quizá no debería sorprenderse, Klaus era así. No podía olvidar su naturaleza.

—De todas las cenas desagradables que hemos tenido en años esta es de lejos la peor —comentó Elijah de pronto. Y la verdad con tantas declaraciones ella ya no sentía ganas de probar nada de la comida. Quizá alguien iba a agregar algo más, pero fue en ese momento cuando una rubia delgada entró en el patio apresurada, pero más que eso parecía molesta.

—Rebekah no está —dijo de pronto—. La he buscado, pero la tienen escondida con un hechizo. Alguien se la ha llevado.— ¿Acaso era una bruja? Para empezar, ¿quién era ella?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Freya? ¿Secuestrada?— Ahora los dos Mikaelson estaban en alerta, ella también.

—Oh no, ella no está secuestrada ni desaparecida —dijo Aurora de lo más tranquila—. Yo la tomé como seguro. Ya que claramente ustedes apenas podrán protegerse, alguien tenía que cuidarla. Así que digamos está un poco inconsciente y encerrada, pero viva y a salvo gracias a mi.— Apenas terminó de decir eso Klaus dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa mientras Elijah se ponía de pie. Mierda, mierda... No. Esa maldita básica tenía a Rebekah.

—¡Vas a devolverme a mi hermana ahora mismo! —gritó la chica Freya. Se quedó aún más sorprendida y dejó los cubiertos en el plato haciendo tremendo ruido.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que tenían una oportuna hermana bruja? —preguntó de lo más indignada. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Tristán se puso de pie y a gran velocidad cogió a Freya de espaldas para ponerle un cuchillo de besa en el cuello. Al instante, Elijah cogió a Tristán y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

—Uhhhh...Todo ha empeorado muy rápido —dijo Lucien con gracia.

—¡Cállate Lucien o te arrancaré la lengua! —gritó Klaus furioso. Sabía que era por su hermana, ahora que la maniática al fin sacó las garras ya no sabían qué esperar.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado con tus amenazas, porque algo le puede pasar a Camille.

—Ok, ya van dos veces que escucho ese nombre —decía molesta Aurora—. ¿Quién es Camille?

—Tú tienes problemas mayores —le dijo Freya, y en el acto le rompió el cuello con magia, haciendo que el cuerpo de Aurora se derrumbe en el piso.

—¡Al fin! —gritó ella—. Ya me estaba cansando.

—Muy bien Niklaus, ¿a cuál de estos dos vulgares parásitos te gustaría torturar primero?

—Veamos, tú ve con el mozo de cuadra —dijo refiriéndose a Lucien—. Yo con el traidor insoportable.— Sin decir nada más, ambos tomaron a los dos vampiros y los llevaron cada quien por su lado. Ahora ella estaba parada ahí al lado de Freya, ambas rodeando el cuerpo de Aurora.

—Caroline, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—. Ya había escuchado hablar de ti, Rebekah decía que eres su cuñada favorita.

—Creo que eso le dice a todas.

—No lo creas. Ahora ven conmigo, nos haremos cargo de esta maldita. Si tiene a Rebekah vamos a sacarle la verdad a la fuerza.

—Cuenta conmigo, quiero romperle la cara desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Usando su fuerza de vampira, Caroline cargó el cuerpo de Aurora y lo llevaron hasta una habitación en la planta superior. Mientras esperaban que despierte, Freya se encargaba de poner un hechizo, aunque no entendía bien de qué se trataba. Fue en ese momento que llegó Hayley, quería ayudar con el "interrogatorio" a Aurora. No le afectó, en realidad le parecía lógico que esté ahí. Hayley era más de la familia que ella misma, ironías de la vida. Cuando al fin Aurora empezó a abrir los ojos, Freya se paró delante de ella.

—¿Vamos a jugar? —preguntó con gracia, como si eso fuera divertido.

—Claro que si, y verás lo divertido que se pone gracias al hechizo que no permite que salga ruido de esta habitación. Nadie escuchará tus ruegos ni vendrá a ayudarte —dijo muy amenazante. En ese momento ella y Hayley avanzaron hasta quedar al lado de Freya.

—Oh... ya veo. La ex que cree que aún tiene oportunidad, y la madre de la hija. Qué interesante dupla.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—En algún lugar.

—Mal comienzo.— Freya levantó la mano y empezó la tortura. Aurora soltó un grito, pero aún así fue lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse y lanzarse sobre ella. Caroline apenas pudo contenerla, era más fuerte. Hayley la cogió de la espalda y la arrojó con fuerza a un lado, cuando se iba a incorporar otra vez Freya le provocó dolor y ahora si soltó un fuerte grito.

—Uhhhh... Vaya. Ese si dolió, no sentía dolor desde el siglo XVIII —dijo Aurora mientras se recobraba.

—Habla de una vez maldita, ¿o prefieres una mordida mía? —dijo Hayley mostrando los colmillos.

—¿Para que después Klaus me cure? Dale, hazlo, me voy a reír mucho.

—O podrías morder a Tristán —propuso ella—. Dudo mucho que Klaus quiera curar a tu hermanito...

—¡No se atrevan a tocar a Tristán! —gritó rabiosa.

—¡Entonces devuélveme a mi hermana! —volvió a repetir Freya.

—Tengo una mejor idea.— Lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse contra Hayley. La híbrida se defendió, pero no esperó que Aurora le mordiera el cuello con fiereza y la arrojara a un lado. Caroline se lanzó contra ella, lucharon apenas unos segundos antes de sentir que su cuerpo salía despedido a un lado. Freya intentó detenerla una vez más, pero Aurora seguía siendo rápida y fuerte, la empujó a un lado haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y perdiera la consciencia—. Dile a Klaus que tengo a su hermana y a esta patética rubia.— Oh no... eso no. Caroline se incorporó, sacó los colmillos. Iba a lanzarse contra Aurora, pero esta fue más rápida.

Lo último que escuchó fue su cuello quebrarse antes de perder la conciencia.


	5. Capítulo 4: Tras las pistas

**Capítulo 4: Tras las pistas**

—Te preguntarás cómo empezó lo nuestro, Klaus y yo. Pero no es muy difícil de adivinar, ¿verdad? Él es un tipo apuesto y encantador cuando quiere, y yo no estoy nada mal.

—Si esto es "no estar nada mal" no quiero imaginar lo horrorosa que habrás sido en el pasado.

—Cierra la boca —le dijo Aurora molesta, pero ella apenas se inmutó.

—No me hubieras quitado la mordaza, para empezar.

Hace un par de horas que despertó, lo último que recordaba era la pelea en esa habitación de la mansión Mikaelson y que luego perdió el conocimiento. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba atada a un tronco, rodeada de cadenas bañadas en verbena y varios trozos de madera clavados en sus piernas. Apenas podía moverse, cualquier leve movimiento le causaba dolor, Caroline estaba segura que no había forma de escapar de esa situación, estaba presa y debilitada. Lo peor no era su estado, sino tener que soportar a Aurora y sus estupideces. Quería provocarla, eso era obvio. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a lograr nada de ella.

—¿Y cómo fue que Klaus se fijó en ti? —preguntó la básica acercando su rostro al de ella y mirándola fijamente.

—¿Quién dice que se fijó en mi?

—No quieras agarrarme de estúpida, es obvio que le importas y mucho. Quizá tanto como le importé yo alguna vez, como creí que era hasta hace poco.

—Pues ese no es mi problema, ya he dicho que lo único que quería era que dejen de perseguirme los Strix, lo demás me importante bastante poco.

—No te creo, pequeña zorra —le dijo con desprecio—, y si vas a estar aquí me vas a decir la verdad.

—Eres tú quien me puso aquí, así que si quieres preguntarme estupideces es tu problema, yo no me voy a prestar a tu jueguito de básica.— Era la primera vez que se lo decía en voz alta, y Dios, qué bien se sintió. Aunque aquella sensación duró poco, pues Aurora le dio fuerte con una cachetada que le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo, y que bastó para que todo empezara a dolerle.

—Ni siquiera tienes que decirlo, yo lo sé. Klaus el apuesto híbrido, no querías sentir nada por él porque sabías que quizá no era bueno. Tan guapo, misterioso, seductor. Hizo que te olvidaras de ti misma, de lo que no puedes hacer, que cayeras en la tentación. Él te hizo sentir diferente, despertó cosas en ti que pensaste no podrías sentir por nadie, cosas tan intensas que te asustaban.

—Divagas —dijo intentando parecer indiferente. Lo peor era que Aurora estaba en lo cierto, algo así se sintió, más o menos como eso empezó todo. Miró a un lado, no caería en las provocaciones de esa miserable. Y a pesar de eso no pudo evitar pensar que quizá Klaus provocaba, sin querer, lo mismo en las mujeres que se sentían atraídas por él. Era su naturaleza quizá, porque no podía haber explicación lógica para tanta sensualidad.

—Y ya sé lo que sigue —decía Aurora con gracia—. Él te miraba y tus piernas temblaban, tu mirada iba a sus labios y te preguntabas cómo sería besarlo. O mejor aún, sentir esos labios en todo tu cuerpo. Klaus era delicado contigo, te mostraba una faceta que nadie más conocía. Te convenció de eso, que contigo era diferente, que solo contigo se mostraba quien era en verdad.

—En serio Aurora, no estoy interesada en saber cómo te rompieron el corazón, te lo puedes guardar —evitaba su mirada, no quería que note en sus ojos que de alguna forma se sentía identificada con ese testimonio. Y ahora no sabía qué pensar, ¿Klaus era así con todas las mujeres que enamoraba? ¿Buscaba hacerlas sentir especiales, mostrarles cosas que jamás mostraba a los demás? Aurora no sabía nada de lo que ella tuvo con Klaus, y sin embargo hablaba con bastante claridad sobre eso porque también lo vivió. Entonces, ¿fue ella una víctima más del archiconocido método de conquista de Klaus Mikaelson?

—Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, él apenas estaba aceptando su naturaleza, vivió mucho tiempo como un monstruo en los bosques. Se sentía un monstruo, alguien despreciable que solo se dedicaba a sobrevivir y no merecía nada. Pero de pronto llegué yo —dijo con una sonrisa—, alguien que logró ver en él todo lo bueno que tenía, las cosas que se empeñaba en ocultar de los demás. Y no solo eso, que lo aceptó tal cual era, que no veía lo malo en él. Yo fui la primera que lo amó a pesar de su condición y a pesar de todo.

—Y veo que les duró muy poco —se burló ella. Aurora la miró furiosa otra vez, pero ahora no la golpeó.

—No porque yo quisiera, fue Elijah quien nos separó. Él me obligó a aborrecerlo con su compulsión, me forzó a decirle cosas horribles que no sentía, me hizo apartarme de él. Porque si de mi hubiera dependido jamás me hubiera apartado de Klaus, aún hoy seguiríamos amándonos.

—Pero como ves, no fue así. Y nunca volverá a serlo —le dijo con seguridad, al menos quería convencerse de eso. No creía que Klaus sintiera por ella la misma pasión de esos años, había pasado mucho tiempo después de todo.

—Fui su musa por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?— La desgraciada sonrió, como si no le importara lo que acababa de decir—. Poesías, pinturas, dibujos. Klaus siempre fue un excelente artista. ¿Qué te hizo a ti?

—¿Y eso qué te importa? —respondió fastidiaba. Un dibujo que aún guardaba, un bello dibujo que no se cansó de ver por mucho tiempo.

—Pero algo habrá hecho, lo conozco bien. Supongo que te crees muy especial, que te crees la única mujer en el mundo que recibió sus atenciones, qué triste debe ser saber que nunca fue así. Ya ves que hasta esa Camille parece ser muy importante de pronto.

—Es su terapeuta —le dijo aparentando tranquilidad, al menos eso le dijo Klaus y lo creía, pero de pronto ya no estaba tan segura.

—Si claro, no me creo esa mierda.— Al menos en algo estaban de acuerdo—. Déjame adivinar, te dijo algo como "eres mi luz". "Brillas con luz propia", "Eres mi luz entre las tinieblas". Apuesto a que fue algo parecido.

—Como...— Eso si que fue un golpe, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Klaus alguna vez le dijo _"Estás llena de luz_ ", y eso había sido una de las cosas más hermosas que alguien le hubiera dicho nunca. Pensar que le repetía ese discurso de la luz a otras fue como romperse por dentro.

—¿Cómo lo sé? Porque me lo dijo a mi, claro. Ya ves, no eres la única "luz" de Klaus en el mundo —se burló la básica. Caroline apartó la mirada, esa conversación ya era una tortura más terrible que las estacas, las cadenas y la verbena.

—¿Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —le dijo esperando que se largue.

—De hecho si, iré a encontrarme con mi verdadero amor.— Aurora se puso de pie, ¿ahora con qué le iba a salir la loca?—. Mi Klaus me está esperando.

—"Mi Klaus", ¡ja! —se burló ella—. Sigue soñando.

—Como quieras Caroline, igual tuyo nunca será. Me encargaré personalmente que sea así, antes lo mato.

No se atrevió a contestarle eso, la tipa sí que estaba loca. Igual seguía preocupada, no sabía en qué iba a terminar todo eso, pero de seguro en nada bueno para ella. Los Mikaelson estaban preocupados por salvar a Rebekah, y lo entendía claro, si hubiera una balanza de hecho ganaría por peso la hermana que la rubia recién llegada. Ella sería un daño colateral, Aurora estaba tan loca que en algún arranque de ira podría matarla. ¿Acaso Lucien la rescataría? No le quedó claro si él estaba de su lado o no, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba ayuda. Cerró los ojos, se sentía muy casada y débil, quizá se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento...

* * *

 _No tenía claro cómo empezó todo. Alguna vez había pasado por su mente la idea de que todo empezó cuando decidieron olvidar el pasado y ser amigos de verdad. Claro, ese era una especie de "origen", pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Quizá el inicio real fue cuando se besaron por primera vez y ella correspondió con intensidad. Cuando deseó en serio que la bese, cuando disfrutó como nunca el sabor de sus labios. Antes de eso hubo ciertos momentos de tensión, algo que ella no sabía distinguir si era real o quizá solo producto de su imaginación._

 _Se volvió muy real esa noche cuando quedaron tan cerca que ya no hubo deseos de separarse, se volvió más real aún cuando él la atrajo para besarla. Y Caroline, en lugar de pegarle alguna cachetada y recriminarle, simplemente se pegó más a él y lo disfrutó. Deseó más. Sus sentidos se encendieron, aquello que estuvo dormido mucho tiempo renació con fuerza. El deseo, las ansias de experimentar el placer con otra persona._

 _Pero huyó antes de ceder ante esos deseos, no podía ser. Se separó de él y antes de cualquier palabra o de que Damon pudiera seguirla, usó su velocidad para esfumarse en el acto. Eso simplemente no podía ser, tenía que detener esa locura. Ellos dos eran amigos, o al menos eso intentaban. Y Dios, de todas las personas que podía escoger para tener sexo casual, la menos indicada era Damon. Alguien a quien veía a diario, el hermano de quien fue su mejor amigo, el novio de su amiga. Bueno, Elena ya no estaba presente entre ellos pero eso no importaba._

 _Caroline no era tonta, sabía que era muy poco tiempo para que el recuerdo de Elena desaparezca del corazón de Damon, quizá nunca lo haga. Un amor tan intenso como ese no se olvida fácil, y ella no pensaba ser la distracción sexual del vampiro mientras él se dedicaba olvidar a la Gilbert. No podía, así de simple. Por más que haya deseado ese beso con todas sus fuerzas, por más que sintiera que lo necesitara, no iba a caer en esa trampa. Ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas terribles en su vida como para ir ella misma en busca del dolor._

 _Los siguientes días estuvieron en ese limbo. Se veían, pero no hablaban al respecto. Hasta le parecía ver en el rostro de Damon una expresión culpable, quizá hasta él era consciente que se precipitó y no debió besarla. Los días pasaron y al menos parecía que ya no les importaba lo que pasó, siguieron con su vida como si nada. O eso creyó estúpidamente. En el fondo, y aunque ambos quisieron evitarlo, sabía que dieron un paso en territorio prohibido y que no había marcha atrás. Solo había un camino que seguir, y ese era perderse en el deseo que sentían._

 _Cuando otros besos llegaron, ya ninguno de los dos intentó alejarse. Ni siquiera hablaron al respecto, al contrario. Como todos unos adolescentes aprovechaban que los otros se daban la vuelta para darse besos furtivos. Todo empezó así, a escondidas. Porque quizá en el fondo siempre supieron que eso estaba mal, y que sus amigos jamás lo aceptarían._

 _Pronto los besos quedaron atrás, eso ya no era suficiente. Caroline hizo un enorme esfuerzo por apartar de su mente el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el pasado cuando un Damon sin humanidad abusó de ella con su compulsión. Ellos ya no eran los de ese entonces, Damon tenía humanidad, ella más experiencia. Una experiencia, que por cierto, los llevó a la gloria en la cama. Caroline no recordaba la última vez que sintió tanto placer, quizá desde que estuvo con Klaus (y aunque intentara engañarse, eso era insuperable aún). Ahora eran amantes, y ya no podían estar tranquilo sin pasar la noche haciéndolo, o parte del día. En donde sea._

 _Al igual que con los besos, tampoco hablaron del tema, simplemente lo disfrutaron y ya. Ella sabía que en algún momento tendrían que tocar ese tema, que tarde o temprano se haría evidente para todos en Mystic Falls y tendrían que hablarlo. Que si, era sexo. Pero también era algo más, o al menos así lo sentía. Quizá solo se lo estaba imaginando, pero esos encuentros con Damon tenían algo más que deseo y pasión. Entre ellos había complicidad, amistad, quizá (y por desconcertante que parezca) cierto afecto._

 _No lo supo hasta el día en que al fin, después de ignorar el tema por mucho tiempo, lo hablaron. Aunque no se podía decir "hablaron", porque no hubo mucho diálogo. Simplemente fue una declaración que dejó claro todo. Habrá sido las tres de la madrugada, quizá más. La mansión Salvatore estaba solitaria, y el silencio había sido reemplazado por los gemidos de ambos. Caroline estaba sobre él, montándolo desnuda, moviéndose frenéticamente mientras sentía sus manos posadas en sus caderas. Cuando llegaron al climax, ella se abandonó a las sensaciones y se recostó a su lado mientras intentaba recobrar la normalidad. Miró de lado sin querer, él también lo hizo. Ahí pasó._

 _Damon la miró a los ojos casi sin parpadear, acarició su mejilla y habló._

— _Caroline, creo que te amo..._

* * *

Cuando Klaus llegó al lugar donde creía podía estar Aurora terminó dándose una grata sorpresa. Sonrió de lado, después de todo ella seguía siendo una loca predecible. Estaba en el lugar donde pensó estaría, saliendo de una cabaña en el pantano, donde por cierto tenía a Caroline. Desde donde estaba, Klaus podía oírla. Apenas se le escuchaba, quizá estaba muy débil. Pero sabía que era ella, o eso creía. Eso esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, en verdad.

Coger a Tristán de rehén para que Aurora entregue a Rebekah era un seguro, podría cumplir con esa parte. Su hermano por la suya, así se solucionaba aquello. Ya luego se encargaría de destruirlos a todos, en realidad era lo que deseaba hacer hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera saber cómo lo separaron de Aurora años antes tuvo que distraerlo, esa maldita era su enemiga, así de simple. Tenía a su hermana, y ahora también a Caroline.

Todo pasó muy rápido y no pudo evitarlo, eso fue lo que más rabia le dio. Pensó tener la situación controlada, creyó que cogiendo a Tristán ya tendría todo asegurado. Pero ahora Aurora tenía a dos rehenes, y la vida de una de ellas no valía nada para la De Martell. Tenía que salvar a Caroline, si algo le pasaba no podría perdonárselo jamás. Ella era inocente en todo ese asunto, no debió dejar que se quedara en New Orleans. Ahora estaba en medio de toda esa guerra, y Tristán tendría muy claro que la rubia le importaba más de lo que debería. Era su nueva debilidad, y en la situación en la que estaban no podría permitírselo.

Klaus tenía que proteger a su familia, a su hija, hasta a Camille que después de todo era su amiga. Si a eso le sumabas a Caroline en peligro iba a estallar. Aunque todo ese tiempo extrañó su presencia y volverla a ver lo había hecho feliz de alguna forma, lo que en verdad quería era que no le pasara nada. Su vida ya era bastante tormentosa, alguien tan hermosa y perfecta como ella no merecía sufrir por su causa. Siempre la amó, y porque la amaba la dejaría ir y la pondría a salvo así le cueste estar separado de ella.

Ahora mismo su prioridad era alejarla de Aurora. Pasó la mañana siguiendo las pistas de la loca, pistas que lo llevaron a recorrer la ciudad. La mayoría de ellas hacía referencia a lo que fue su relación hace años, y él no sabía si lo hacía por torturarlo o qué demonios le pasaba. Mientras él seguía el ridículo juego de Aurora, sus hermanos se dedicaban a buscar a Rebekah. De momento no sabían mucho, solo que tenía fuertes hechizos de localización. Por suerte Marcel logró convencer a Vincent de que lo ayudara, después de todo su ex aprendiz parecía aún sentir algo por Rebekah, y aunque no sea algo como amor al menos servía para conseguir su ayuda.

Antes de llegar al lugar donde encontró a Aurora, Elijah le avisó con un mensaje que ya tenían ubicada a Rebekah, que podía proceder capturando a Aurora y poniendo a salvo a Caroline. Completó las pistas antes del tiempo estimado, y gracias a un hechizo de ubicación que hizo Freya, fue rápido hacia donde estaba la rubia Forbes. Estaba ya cerca, cuando Aurora salió y se quedó paralizada al verlo. La cogió de sorpresa, acababa de darle un golpe a sus planes.

—Me parece que no me esperabas.

—¿Qué quieres acá, Niklaus?

—¿Ahora hablamos con formalidades?

—Lárgate, no voy a entregarte nada.

—Claro que no, he venido a tomarla por la fuerza. No pienso hacer tratos contigo.

—Tienes a mi hermano, no puedes decirme esto.

—Y tú tenías a la mía, así que muévete.

—¿Tenía? —notó su rostro de desconcierto, se le había adelantado. Oportunamente su celular vibró, lo cogió para leer el mensaje y vio lo que mandó Elijah. "Tenemos a Rebekah".

—Si, tenías. No tengo tiempo que perder —la hizo a un lado y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña, ella le cerró el paso nuevamente.

—Entonces es por ella, es más importante de lo que creía.

—Lo es —contestó sin mirarla.

—Voy a matar a esa miserable —dijo con rabia. Pero conocía muy bien a Aurora, sabía que era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. La miró molesto, o podríamos decir incluso que era una mirada siniestra.

—El día que te atrevas a tocar a Caroline, yo acabaré contigo. Vas a desear nunca haber existido, porque te haré sufrir de formas que harían llorar al diablo.

Dicho esto, se apresuró en entrar a la cabaña. El olor de verbena era penetrante, le dio rabia pensar que estuvo torturándola con eso. Encontró unas cadenas en el piso cerca de una columna. Ahí se supone que debería estar. Molesto, echó las cosas a un lado. Fue ahí, Freya le dio la ubicación de ese lugar. Caroline tenía que estar ahí, o quizá lo estuvo pero ya no más. No debió pasar mucho tiempo de eso, quizá esos segundos en que conversó con Aurora fueron suficientes. Al girarse encontró a la maldita detrás de él, sonriendo triunfante. Klaus maldijo por dentro, al parecer tenía un cómplice, podría ser cualquier de los Strix.

—¿Sorprendido?

—¿Dónde está ella?

—No veo que preguntes con un "por favor"

—¡Dónde está! —gritó furioso, ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que hizo, pero cuando reaccionó la tenía cogida del cuello y la asfixiaba. Soltó su agarre poco a poco, ella ni siquiera parecía molesta. Y eso era peor, porque Aurora estaba segura que tenía el control de la situación.

—Sé que ya rescataron a Rebekah, cosa que ya me esperaba. Todos los Mikaelson se pondrían a ello, ¿pero quién velaría por la pobre Caroline Forbes? Solo Klaus sería capaz de todo por ella, ¿o me equivoco?

—No estás en condición de exigir nada, Aurora. Tengo a Tristán, tú no puedes chantajearme.

—Te equivocas, a diferencia de Rebekah, quien de momento no puede morir y claro que no me conviene matarla, asesinar a Caroline no sería ningún esfuerzo. No afectaría la vida de nadie, acaso solo la tuya. ¿Qué sentirás cuando te entregue la cabeza de esa zorra en una bandeja de plata? ¿O su corazón en un guiso? Apuesto a que será muy divertido de ver.

—Voy a...

—No Klaus. Yo voy a matar a Caroline. Tienes media hora para entregarme a Tristán. Ya tienes a tu hermana, ahora yo quiero al mío. Me das a Tristán y yo no mato a tu mujercita, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—Te vas a arrepentir mucho de esto, y vas a rogar que te mate cuando acabe contigo.

—Eso lo veremos —se burló otra vez. Pronto se esfumó y él solo se quedó rabiando ahí. Esa maldita se las iba a pagar.

Pero ahora tenía que serenarse, no tenía muchas opciones. Su hermana estaba a salvo, pero Caroline corría riesgo de muerte y solo contaba con media hora para salvarle la vida. Liberar a Tristán era un riesgo, tenerlo era bueno para todos. Mantenían controlados a Aurora y los Strix, si lo soltaba todo empezaría de nuevo, y estaba seguro que el desgraciado querría vengarse. Su familia tampoco aprobaría eso, ahí se trataba de hacer lo mejor para todos. Tenían una profecía destructora encima, no podían darse el lujo de perder ventaja.

En ese momento el celular vibró una vez más. Eran fotos que enviaba Aurora de Caroline maniatada, herida y con una estaca peligrosamente situada cerca de su corazón. _"Entrégame a mi hermano, tienes 25 minutos"_ , escribió. Klaus lanzó un grito y destrozó una pared, ya no tenía alternativa. Si, entregar a Tristán significaba perder el seguro que tenían. Pero eso no importaría si a Caroline le pasaba algo. Tendría que sacrificar eso por mantenerla a salvo. Una cosa era perder el contacto con ella, otra saber que la perdería para siempre. Que no podía cumplir su promesa de ser el último amor, algo que aún estaba dispuesto a realizar le pese a quien le pese. Tendría que salvar a Caroline.

Marcó el número de Aurora y esperó impaciente a que contestara, a la mierda con todo. Caroline valía el sacrificio.

—Te daré a Tristán —dijo ni bien contestó—. ¿Dónde dejarás a Caroline?

—Buen chico —se burló al otro lado de la línea—. El reloj corre, Klaus. Solo libéralo de donde quiera que esté. Él vendrá a mí antes de que se cumpla el plazo.

—¿Y si no va?

—Qué pena por tu rubia...

—¿Dónde vas a soltarla? —la interrumpió. Quería matarla, estaba ardiendo en rabia. El gran Klaus Mikaelson extorsionado por una vampiresa loca como ella, eso era de vergüenza. Tenía que aguantarse eso si quería salvar a Caroline, así que no le quedaba otra opción que tragarse su orgullo.

—En el cementerio.

—Bien. Verás a tu hermano en veinte minutos.

Colgó, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y solo tenía una persona a la que recurrir. Marcel. No podía decirles a sus hermanos que iba a liberar a Tristán, lo impedirían. Pero Marcel podría vigilar el cementerio y rescatar a Caroline de las garras de Aurora mientras él liberaba a Tristán. Cuando llegó a su auto condujo lo más rápido posible mientras le daba las indicaciones a Marcel por teléfono. Si podía rescatar a Caroline incluso antes de que soltara a Tristán sería todo un triunfo. Lo bueno fue que Marcel no hizo muchas preguntas, quizá entendía lo importante que era Caroline para él y lo que sentía por ella.

Al llegar al lugar donde escondieron el cuerpo de Tristán, se apresuró a romper el sello que lo encerraba. El vampiro estaba débil, así que le arrojó una bolsa de sangre que llevaba en la maletera. Después de beberla con rapidez, al menos ya parecía más compuesto.

—Tu hermana te espera en el cementerio. Tienes quince minutos para llegar.

—Ya veo que negoció contigo.

—Solo lárgate. Y a partir de ahora cuídate las espaldas, no descansaré hasta matarte.

—Eso lo veremos.— Tristán se fue, él soltó un suspiro. Lo hizo, maldita sea. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, y no le gustaba esa sensación. Marcel tampoco había llamado con buenas noticias, así que insistió por teléfono hasta que le contestó.

—¿La tienes?

—No... ha pasado algo.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué pasó? ¿Acaso Aurora no cumplió?

—No solo no ha cumplido, sino que me acaba de llamar Elijah. Tienen a Jackson y Hayley, los acaban de coger...

—¿Qué? Mierda, no... Dime que no...—Hope estaba con ellos, eso sin duda. Todo el mundo le tembló de solo pensar que podrían tener a su hija.

—No, Hope estaba con Freya, quédate tranquilo. Pero si los tienes a ellos. Aurora apareció acá con un cuerpo, pero en cuanto recibió una llamada, supongo de Tristán, lo dejó. Nos acercamos, pero es otra persona, no tengo idea de quién y tampoco importa. No han entregado a Caroline, y ahora tienen a dos personas más. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Destruirlos a todos —colgó mientras presionó el teléfono de tal forma que casi lo rompe. Si esa maniática de Aurora quería guerra, guerra tendría. Ese día no pasaba sin Caroline a salvo en sus brazos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Venganza

**Capítulo 5: Venganza**

Cuando Caroline despertó se dio cuenta que su situación no era muy diferente. De estar amarrada a una columna con cadenas empapadas de verbena, ahora estaba atrapada en una especie de camilla, atada y sin posibilidad de escape. Se seguía sintiendo muy débil, apenas podía abrir los ojos pues le dolía la cabeza. Pero poco a poco logró fijarse alrededor, eso era una especie de laboratorio, o quizá un hospital. Estaba oscuro, y aunque apenas podía moverse notó que no estaba sola.

Había otras personas en ese lugar en la misma situación que ella. Se inclinó un poco, necesitaba saber quiénes eran y si en caso existía una forma de escapar de ahí. Eso era extraño, porque conociendo a la maniática básica de Aurora no creía que ella sola esté haciendo todo aquello. Además, si la odiaba a ella, ¿qué sentido tenía encerrarla con otras personas? Todo era muy raro. Forcejó un poco, y apenas hizo eso notó que una de las personas que estaba ahí también se sacudió con fuerza, hasta la escuchó maldecir. Y entonces la reconoció.

—¿Hayley?

—¿Caroline? ¿Tú también aquí? Maldita sea…—contestó ella confirmando su identidad.

— Esa miserable Aurora tuvo que ponerme aquí.

—Han sido los Strix —afirmó la híbrida—. Nos cogieron a mí y a Jackson.— Ah, ahora lo entendía, el otro prisionero era su esposo.

—¿Y Hope?

—Está bien, por suerte —dijo Hayley aliviada—. ¿Te ha torturado mucho? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy débil, no sé si pueda hacer algo.

—Yo igual —dijo con molestia—, pero algo tendremos que hacer.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó de pronto Jackson—. No sé cuánto dure esto, pero no me agrada para nada. Los Strix no parecen la clase de gente que solo te retienen y ya, algo deben querer.

—Quizá quieren intercambiarnos por Tristán, los Mikaelson lo tienen. Al menos eso quería Aurora.— No podía verlos, sabía que estaban tras ella y por más que se esforzara apenas lograba ver un poco, y quizá ambos estaban en la misma situación.

—No lo sé —dijo ese Jackson con duda—. Hayley, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Ya lo sé, es lo que vamos a hacer y no me importa cómo. Necesito volver por mi hija.

—Yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo.— A Caroline se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quizá el licántropo presentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar. Eso que acababa de decir sonaba a una despedida—. No importa lo que haya pasado, siempre te amé y lo haré hasta mi último aliento, ¿si? Nunca olvides eso.

—Jackson por favor, no hagas esto. No te despidas, vamos a salir de aquí…

—Viene alguien —dijo ella. A pesar de estar débil sus finos oídos escucharon pasos acercándose, y eran varios.

Se quedaron en silencio, ella estaba justo frente a la puerta. Cuando se abrió quienes primero entraron fueron dos hombres de traje (que sospechaba eran Strix), seguidos de la básica menos favorita de New Orleans. Y Tristán. En realidad eso fue lo que le dio miedo, si los Mikaelson no lo tenían entonces no había como negociar. Ahora estaban a merced de esos maniáticos y solo temía lo peor. Tristán la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa llena de maldad. Estaba perdida.

—Maldito seas —dijo Hayley rabiosa—. ¿Qué demonios quieres? Ya estás libre, ¿qué tenemos nosotros que ver con tu patética venganza? Que no hayas superado ser un segundón de los Mikaelson no es nuestro problema.

—Eres tan tierna incluso cuando amenazas, Hayley —se burló Tristán—. Lamentablemente no estás en condición de nada, eres mi prisionera y no puedes escapar.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo molesta. La verdad Caroline no creía que pudieran hacer mucho, pero apoyaba a Hayley en eso de hacerse la dura y no dejar que las vean débiles.

—Gírenlos —ordenó de pronto Aurora. Los Strix que los acompañaron fueron hasta las camillas y siguiendo las instrucciones de la pelirroja al fin estuvieron frente a frente. Los tres podían verse, estaban todos en el mismo estado. Atados y sin posibilidad de escape.

—Supongo que se preguntan la razón de todo esto —dijo Tristán con voz calmada mientras caminaba alrededor de ellos—. Una patética venganza, dicen. Puede ser, si lo ponemos desde cierto punto de vista lo que estamos haciendo no tiene sentido. Nada nos va a devolver los años de terror que perdimos creyendo que éramos los hermanos Mikaelson y nos perseguían por todo el mundo. Aún así esto es necesario.

—No lo creo —dijo ella—. Si dicen que se acerca el cumplimiento de una profecía trágica, ¿por qué todo esto? No tiene sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene, idiota —le dijo Aurora molesta—. ¿Acaso crees que vamos a dejar que los Mikaelson triunfen? Esos miserables ya han estado robando aire por mucho tiempo, fue suficiente. Y si estos son sus últimos días, entonces que sufran mucho.

—Lo que quiero que tengan claro —continuó Tristán— es que esto no es una especie de justicia, no se trata de ellos ni de nosotros. Se trata de la verdad, y esa es que ellos no tienen redención. Son monstruos, y destruyen todo lo que tocan, incluso lo que aman. Todas las cosas malas que les pasen es por relacionarse con ellos. Por creer estúpidamente que podían salvarlos. Nadie puede, porque cuando se trata de la familia Mikaelson, los inocentes siempre pagan.— Caroline notó que hizo una señal, fue entonces que los dos Strix se acercaron a ellos. Uno cogió de los hombros a Jackson, quien se sacudía intentando que no lo tocaran. Se le escapó un grito, y por su lado Hayley gritaba por perdón, por piedad. Lo que sea para que se detuvieran. Sabía lo que iban a hacer, todos lo sabían. Lo último que hizo Jackson fue mirar a su esposa, segundos después le arrancharon el corazón ante los ojos de Hayley mientras esta gritaba desesperada y lloraba. A Caroline los ojos se le cubrieron de lágrimas, apenas lo conocía pero notó el profundo amor que sentía por ella. Se fue mirando a los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

—¡Miserable! ¡Te juro que pagarás por esto! —gritaba Hayley mientras se sacudía con todas sus fuerzas. Frente a ellos, Tristán y Aurora sonreían con gracia. Para ese par de desgraciados había sido un juego.

—No querida, alguien más tiene que pagar —le dijo Aurora—. Y míralo bien, porque esto no fue culpa nuestra, fueron los Mikaelson.

—¡Malditos sean! —gritó ella. Ya había pasado buen rato desde que estaban ahí y nada había cambiado, seguían en desventaja.

—¿Quién sigue? —preguntó Aurora. Las matarían, ese era el plan—. ¿La novia de Klaus? ¿O la madre de la niña?

—¿Qué lo haría sufrir más? —preguntó Tristán mientras caminaba entre ellas dos. Estaba casi segura que la siguiente sería ella, de las dos ahí presentes era la que tenía menos importancia para la familia, o al menos eso creía. Era importante para Klaus, pero seguía siendo nadie para los Mikaelson. Cerró los ojos y apretó el asiento, ella era la víctima elegida. Tuvo miedo, ¿entonces ahí acababa todo? Moriría sin pena ni gloria, solo por una estúpida venganza. Todos sus planes acababan de irse al demonio, nada ni nadie podría salvarla. Uno de los Strix que mató a Jackson la cogió a ella también de los hombros, en los próximos segundos sentiría como le arrancaban el corazón—. Deja eso, yo lo haré personalmente —dijo Tristán. _"Adiós"_ , se dijo con terror. Todo había acabado.

Y acabó sí, pero no para ella. Caroline abrió los ojos cuando notó que algo no estaba bien, un grito ahogado la sorprendió, para cuando se dio cuenta la mano de Tristán se había hundido en el pecho de Hayley, tenía cogido su corazón, lo apretaba. Un solo movimiento e iba a matarla.

—¿Creíste que ibas a librarte? —dijo él con burla—. La madre de la niña. La mujer que Elijah ama. ¿No es acaso la venganza más sublime?

—¡No! —gritó fuerte Caroline, pero era demasiado tarde. Tristán le arrancó el corazón, lo mantuvo entre sus manos palpitando por varios segundos antes de arrojarlo a un lado como si fuera una basura. La piel de Hayley se puso gris, la vida se le fue—. No… —murmuró ella. Mataron a Hayley ante sus ojos.

Nunca tuvo nada contra ella, ni siquiera le importó mucho que ella y Klaus hayan tenido algo una vez, sabía que eso no se había repetido ni volvería a pasar. Lo entendió todo, lo que Tristán quería era vengarse de Elijah, aquel que lo maldijo años atrás con el vampirismo y lo obligó a huir de Mikael por cien años. Pero había sido una venganza doble, mataron a la madre de la pequeña Hope para castigar a la familia, y mataron a la mujer que Elijah amó. Eso ni siquiera lo sospechó, si Tristán no lo decía no se le pasaba por la cabeza. Todo era un asco, pero había sido una buena jugada. Una venganza sublime, como dijo el desgraciado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que seguías tú? —se burló Aurora—. ¿Es que eres estúpida? Tú no vales lo suficiente, tu muerte no le importará a nadie. En cambio ella…—Si, en eso Aurora tenía razón. La muerte de Hayley era una catástrofe para los Mikaelson. Hope acababa de quedar huérfana, y lo lamentaba tanto por esa pequeña bebé. Nadie merecía eso, no era justo. Ese par se consagró como los miserables del año.

—¿Te ha gustado el juego, Caroline? —se burló Tristán. Ella lo miró con desprecio, si antes ya lo detestaba, ahora lo odiaba.

—Vas a pagar por esto —dijo con toda seguridad, pero él solo se burló.

—¿No te has dado cuenta dónde estás? ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacernos algo?

—Yo no, y puede que me mates como quieres. Pero sabes que cuando lleguen los Mikaelson, porque sabes que en algún momento ellos estarán aquí y verán los cuerpos, irán por ustedes. Destruirán todo lo que amas, ¿no dices que es lo mejor que saben hacer? Pues lo harán, y serás tú quien chille como un crío cuando destripen a tu hermana ante tus ojos, y cuando sigan contigo. Lo sabes mejor que yo, a ellos no se les escapa nada.— Mientras hablaba lo notó ponerse muy serio, quizá había algo de temor en los ojos. Él lo sabía, cuando la venganza de los Mikaelson llegue su sufrimiento sería eterno.

—Creo que ya te llegó la hora —le dijo con frialdad.

—Déjamela, ella es mía —dijo Aurora. Ah no, eso no. Sería la básica quien la matara, las cosas no podrían ponerse peor.

Luego las cosas se desarrollaron muy rápido. Unos ruidos afuera los alertaron, apenas unos segundos después un vampiro entró por la puerta, en realidad habían arrojado su cuerpo con fuerza y la derribó. El Strix estaba muerto, y al parecer todos los secuaces que vigilaban fuera también. Caroline no pudo contener la sorpresa, quien echó ese cuerpo fue Rebekah, y tras ella iban Elijah y Klaus. Sus miradas se cruzaron apenas un instante, él la vio atrapada y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. Lo que quería hacer era correr hacia ella y salvarla de todo mal. Los Mikaelson ya se iban a arrojar sobre ellos, pero los dos Strix que estaban dentro de la habitación fueron rápidos y los atacaron, aunque matarlos no fue mucho esfuerzo para ellos.

—¡Vete de aquí! —le gritó Tristán a su hermana.

—¡No voy a abandonarte! —dijo ella, sabía que estaban perdidos y que ninguno de los dos sobreviviría.

—¡Vete! Estaré bien, te lo juro. Luego vendrás a rescatarme.— Los hermanos se miraron apenas un segundo, Aurora obedeció y usando su gran velocidad se fue por otra puerta. Pero ella seguía presa en las garras de Tristán, y para asegurarse el muy maldito decidió ganar tiempo. Hundió la mano en su pecho y tomó su corazón, Caroline gritó de dolor, iba a matarla en cualquier momento—. Quietos —amenazó. Nadie se movió, estaban todos listos para atacar, pero nadie podía hacer nada. O al menos eso pensó, hasta que escuchó el típico ruido de un cuello romperse. Tristán soltó su agarre y su mano se deslizó lenta y dolorosamente fuera de su cuerpo. La herida iba cerrando, y aún herida vio el cuerpo de Tristán caer a un lado, le habían roto el cuello. ¿La responsable? Freya, ella acababa de aparecer.

Con el camino despejado y el enemigo inconsciente, Klaus fue rápido hacia ella. Usando su fuerza rompió sus amarres, al fin era libre. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, y apenas estuvo de pie lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No pudo evitarlo, y una vez que sintió los brazos del híbrido rodeándola tuvo la sensación de estar al fin a salvo. No debió desconfiar de él, conocía bien a Klaus y sabía que jamás hubiera permitido que la lastimen. Llegó a tiempo para salvarla, pero no a tiempo para los demás.

Escuchó que alguien se lamentaba. Al girar notó que Elijah sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Hayley. A su lado, Rebekah intentaba contener las lágrimas sin éxito. Lo sabía, ella fue de alguna forma parte de la familia y su perdida era irreparable. Elijah la apretaba con fuerza, besaba su frente, maldecía. Entendía su dolor, habían matado a la persona que amaba y nada iba a remediar eso. Klaus también acababa de darse cuenta de lo que pasó, quizá por fijarse solo en ella no vio aquello. Caroline lo miró de lado, el híbrido observaba pasmado la escena, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Quizá no sentía nada por Hayley, pero le habían quitado la madre a su hija y estaba segura que nunca lo iba a perdonar.

—¿Quién fue? —le preguntó Elijah—. ¿Fue alguno de estos infelices? ¿O fue…?

—Tristán —respondió ella—. Quiso hacerlo personalmente.— Elijah lanzó un grito de rabia. Ella solo se aferró más fuerte a Klaus, todo eso era terrible y no tenía siquiera una palabra de consuelo.

—Pero ya lo tenemos —dijo Rebekah secándose las lágrimas.

—Aurora escapó —dijo molesto Elijah—. Pero volverá, tenemos al miserable de su hermano. Volverá y yo me encargaré personalmente de ella.

—Puedes hacerlo —le dijo Klaus. Hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra, seguía impactado por toda esa escena—. Por lo que a mi respecta la vida de Aurora no vale nada. Ella pagará por esto.

—¿Y es ahora cuando lo dices? ¡La dejaste libre y mira lo que hizo! —le reclamó Elijah. Lo peor que podía pasar era que los hermanos se pusieran a pelear.

—No, esto no es culpa de Klaus —dijo ella despacio—. Él quería vengarse de toda la familia. Primero mató a Jackson, quería que ella sufriera. Y luego la mató porque era la madre de Hope, porque quería lastimarte. Lo hizo por ti, Elijah. Él quería verte así —dijo la verdad, que si, era dolorosa y terrible, pero era lo que era. Klaus había cometido muchos errores, pero uno de esos no era dejar morir a Hayley, no permitiría que lo culpen por eso. Apenas escuchó su testimonio, Elijah bajó la mirada. Segundos después se puso de pie sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hayley en sus brazos. Caroline apartó la mirada, ya había sido suficiente muerte. Esa mujer no lo merecía, era insoportable ver lo que quedó de ella.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Rebekah—. Vayan, yo me encargo del cuerpo de Tristán. ¿Me ayudas, Freya? —le preguntó a su hermana. La bruja asintió, hasta el momento había guardado silencio, pero notó como se secaba las lágrimas. Eso era duro para todos.

El primero en salir fue Elijah llevando a Hayley, luego Rebekah y Freya con Tristán. Ellos dos se quedaron al último, y cuando estuvieron solos Klaus la tomó despacio de las mejillas. La miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la frente, uno bastante largo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y ella solo asintió.

—Aún me siento débil, pero estaré bien pronto.

—Lo lamento tanto, Caroline. No quería que pases por nada de esto, debí llegar antes por ti.

—Olvídalo, ya pasó. Ya me salvaste.

—Te juro que no sé qué hubiera hecho si te perdía.— No supo que contestar, solo se quedó quieta mirándolo. Lo notaba en sus ojos, esa preocupación, el dolor. El amor que le tenía, el que nunca dejó de sentir. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya estaba con él, lo demás no importaba. Con él estaba a salvo.

* * *

Todos los Mikaelson estaban muy ocupados, así que ella se ofreció a cuidar de Hope. Sabía que estaban rastreando a Aurora por toda la ciudad, pero para nada la encontraban. Quizá se haya ido, quizá esté bien oculta y protegida. Lo único que quería era que atrapen a la maniática esa, la desgraciada no merecía piedad.

En cuanto a Tristán, por lo que había escuchado, su sufrimiento sería eterno. Lo estaban llevando al puerto, lo encerrarían en un contenedor que arrojarían al fondo del mar para que nunca pudiera escapar. Cuando despertara iba a ahogarse hasta quedar inconsciente. Ese ciclo se repetiría sin parar por siglos, nadie podría salvarlo. Ahí estaría, hundido para siempre. Qué conste que fue ella quien lo advirtió primero, las iba a pagar. A los Mikaelson no se les escapaba nada.

A su lado Hope jugaba con unos cubos de madera. Era una preciosura, una bebé inocente que no merecía estar en medio de esa guerra. Era muy pequeña aún para entender que habían asesinado a su madre, aunque quizá una parte de ella sepa que le hacía falta alguien que la amara y la cuidara. Sentiría su ausencia, lloraría. Caroline acarició despacio sus cabellos, pobre de ella.

" _Y Klaus…"_ , pensó sin querer. Ahora él había quedado solo a cargo de la crianza de Hope. Sabía que su familia iba a ayudarlo y que no lo iban a desamparar, pero era su padre y toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre él. Klaus estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, no solo por la cuestión de la maldición, sino por saber que su familia estaba cada vez más desunida. Nada le sacaba de la cabeza que Elijah lo culpaba por la muerte de Hayley, quizá no lo diga ahora pero en algún momento estallaría y le iba a reclamar, cosa que podría degenerar en alguna pelea.

" _No podrá solo"_ , pensó desanimada. Ni Hope ni Klaus merecían estar a la deriva, eran padre a hija, tenían un vínculo que nada ni nadie podría romper. Ahora la familia estaba enfocada en enfrentar una profecía que amenazaba con destruirlos, no había tiempo para dedicarles. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y ese alguien podía ser ella. Tomó la decisión rápido mientras miraba a Hope, vio morir a su madre, quizá ella tuvo que tomar el lugar de Hayley. Se lo debía, cuidaría a su hija mientras los Mikaelson resolvían sus problemas.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó pasos subiendo la escalera, al girar vio a Rebekah y Klaus llegando. La rubia fue directo donde su sobrina, después de darle un beso en la mejilla la cargó. También le habían contado que Rebekah se llevó a Hope hace unos meses cuando habían problemas en New Orleans, quizá la "cuñada" estaría gustosa de cuidar de la pequeña. Pero Caroline también sabía que la profecía afectaba a Rebekah, ella no podía dedicarse a una niña cuando habían muchas cosas por hacer. Con gusto tomaría su lugar.

—La llevaré a dormir —dijo Rebekah—. Gracias por cuidarla.

—No fue nada.— Hope la miró y Caroline le sonrió. Le dijo adiós con las manos y la niña acabó sonriendo también. Pronto ambas desaparecieron de su vista, estaba a solas con Klaus—. ¿Cómo está Elijah?

—Encargándose de Hayley —respondió despacio. Ella solo asintió, suponía que se refería al tema del entierro.

—Ya veo, lo siento tanto por él.

—Esto no tuvo que suceder, ahora mi hija es huérfana de madre —dijo con tristeza—. Tristán ya está pagando su insolencia en el fondo del océano, pero eso no soluciona nada.

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo. De verdad Klaus, lo lamento tanto, sé que esto es un duro golpe para tu familia.

—Lo es. Pero ya no hay Tristán, los Strix deben buscar un nuevo líder. Y la orden de captura contra ti ya fue dada de baja.

—Ohh… eso es bueno —dijo aliviada. Al menos eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

—Lucien llamó preguntando por ti, le dije que estás bien y que pronto volverás a casa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin entender. ¿Exactamente a qué se refería diciendo "a casa"?

—Ya nadie te persigue, puedes volver tranquila a Mystic Falls. Eres libre de irte.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—Quiero creer que no me estás echando de acá.

—Pero tienes que irte, lo sabes. Estamos en una situación crítica, New Orleans parece a punto de explotar en todo momento, no es un lugar seguro para ti.

—Soy una vampiresa, Klaus. El mundo no es un lugar seguro para mí, y créeme que no hay mucha diferencia con Mystic Falls.

—Quiero que te vayas.— No se la creía. Buscó su mirada, pero él la apartaba.

—¿En serio?

—Si.

—Si vas a decirme algo como eso al menos mírame a los ojos, maldita sea —le dijo molesta. Se acercó más a él, y a tanta insistencia Klaus levantó la mirada. Estaba triste, podía verlo en sus ojos. Aunque sus palabras decían que la quería lejos, su mirada le decía todo lo contrario.

—Tienes que irte, corres peligro aquí. Has estado dos días desaparecida, y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía pasarte. Solo quería mantenerte a salvo y todo salió mal.

—Lo de Hayley no es tu culpa, ya te dije que…

—¡Si lo es! —gritó de pronto tomándola por sorpresa—. Aurora me amenazó con matarte si no liberaba a Tristán, así que tuve que hacerlo. Y por dejar libre a ese miserable es que ahora Hayley está muerta. Yo dejé huérfana a mi hija.

—Oh no…Klaus no digas eso —se acercó más y lo tomó de las manos, las apretó despacio. Ahora entendía la culpa que estaba sintiendo, y ella misma se contagió. Si no fuera por ella nunca hubieran liberado a Tristán y Hayley aún estaría viva. Por eso mismo tenía que quedarse, no podía abandonar a la niña—. Me quedaré —le anunció.

—¿Es que acaso no has entendido nada de lo que dije? No te quiero aquí, Caroline. No puedo protegerte, necesito cuidar de mi familia y mi hija, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño.

—Ya sé cuáles son tus prioridades, está bien, lo entiendo. Pero no puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti ahora cuando más necesitas a alguien a tu lado.

—Yo lo que necesito es que te vayas para que nunca te pase nada. Lo que menos quiero es que mis errores te alcancen y te lastimen.

—Ya me han lastimado. Tristán sabía que yo era importante para ti, ahora cada vampiro en New Orleans debe saberlo. Si me quedo o me voy será lo mismo, cualquiera que quiera dañarte me buscará. Por eso prefiero estar aquí, cuidaré de Hope y así tú estarás más tranquilo.

—No estaré tranquilo si dos de las mujeres que más amo están en constante peligro. Eso sin contar a Rebekah que es otro dolor de cabeza, ustedes me van a volver loco.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿De qué?

—"Dos de las mujeres que más amo", no te hagas el que no entendiste —se sintió emocionada sin querer. Él aún la seguía amando y acababa de admitirlo. Ni Camille, ni Aurora ni ninguna otra. Era ella, siempre fue ella. Y no había nada que la alegrara más en ese momento.

—Pues si… —dijo despacio, acababa de darse cuenta que habló de más y ahora hasta parecía avergonzado.

—Entonces la mujer que amas no te abandonará ahora cuando la necesitas.

—La mujer que amo no me corresponde, y no la quiero aquí por lástima —le dieron ganas de golpearlo en serio. ¿Ahora le salía con eso?

—¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que siento?

—Dímelo.— Rayos, no debió hablar. Él representaba sus deseos más íntimos. La pasión, lo prohibido. Querer a Klaus siempre estuvo mal, pero las cosas ya no eran las de antes. Él no era más aquel despiadado que todos en Mystic Falls odiaron alguna vez. Era otra persona, era un padre capaz de todo por su hija. Era el hermano dispuesto a lo que sea para salvar a su familia. Y era el que la prefería lejos antes de lastimarla, aunque doliera. Klaus estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, y esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto. Se iba a quedar en New Orleans aunque le joda. Quererlo ya no estaba mal, si pudo perdonar y amar a Damon, ¿por qué no hacer una excepción con Klaus? Él le había pedido que le diga lo que siente. Y era ahora o nunca. Sin pensarlo más se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Fue algo corto, pero se sintió maravilloso. Probar otra vez esos labios la hacían sentir arder por dentro.

—Ahí está tu respuesta —dijo al separarse de él. Klaus estuvo sorprendido un instante, pero eso no duró mucho. La cogió de la cintura, la pegó a él y volvió a besarla. Se abandonó a esa sensación, a aquel beso tan ardiente como el fuego. Todo perdía sentido cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Besarlo era la gloria.


	7. Capítulo 6: El mal acecha

**Capítulo 6: El mal acecha**

Los días habían pasado y ella se quedó en New Orleans. Sabía que era un peligro, que se estaba exponiendo a que los miles de enemigos de Klaus le hicieran daño, y aún así no le importaba. Le hizo una promesa a Hayley, aunque ella estuviera muerta. Iba a cuidar de su hija mientras todos los demás estaban en lo suyo, y trataría de ayudar en lo posible a los Mikaelson. No es que ellos fueran de pronto santos de su devoción, pero eran una familia, la única que tenía la pequeña Hope. Ya había perdido a su madre, no sería justo que perdiera también a su padre. Así que en aras de cumplir su promesa, Caroline se mudó a la mansión Mikaelson.

Y aunque pareciera increíble, eso no fue del todo del agrado de Lucien. Medio en broma y medio en serio intentó advertirle para que saliera de ahí, que se sentía responsable por su seguridad y que como su amigo quería protegerla.

—No tienes nada que ver en sus problemas. En serio Care, mientras más lejos estés de ellos es mejor para ti. Ya has visto la situación en la que están, todo es inseguro.

—Por eso mismo Lucien, la niña está expuesta a mucho peligro. Me siento responsable por lo que pasó ese día, si no me secuestraban jamás entregaban a Tristán. No puedo dejarlo así no más.

—Solo cuídate, y ven a verme cada que puedas, ¿si? —ella asintió con una sonrisa. Entendía que estuviera preocupado por ella, si cuando le contó a Bonnie amenazó con ir ella misma a arrastrarla de los cabellos hasta Mytic Falls si era necesario—. Y nunca olvides algo, Caroline. No eres parte de esa familia. Ellos nunca te van a poner sobre sus intereses, y menos sobre nadie. El mismo Klaus sería capaz de matarte si le dan a escoger entre tú y Hope. Cuando llegue el momento, que ojalá no pase nunca, ellos te dejarán morir con tal de salvarse el pellejo.

No puso que responder aquella vez, aún lo seguía pensando. No creía que Klaus la dejara morir, ¿y qué había de los demás? Rebekah era algo así como su amiga, Elijah no parecía sentir nada en especial por ella aparte de cierta consideración. Ni siquiera tenía aliados en esa ciudad, se había encontrado un par de veces con el tal Marcel y él tampoco la consideraba lo suficiente. Lucien tenía razón, cuando pasara algo en verdad grave nadie iba a ver por ella. Se estaba poniendo en un alto riesgo estando ahí, además de todo lo que pasaba había que considerar que Aurora seguía prófuga. La razón le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse para siempre de ese lugar y ponerse a salvo. Pero no iba a dejar a Hope y Klaus cuando más la necesitaban.

Esa mañana estaba en la sala jugando con Hope. Le alcanzó unos cubos de juguete, la pequeña hacía lo suyo acomodando las piezas. Caroline acarició despacio sus cabellos, le dio un beso en la frente y miró su reloj. En un momento le tocaba la hora de la comida, y como en esa casa no había nadie interesado en hacer papilla para bebé entonces ella se encargaría. Estaba tranquila, cuando de pronto sus finos sentidos le avisaron que había alguien entrando a la mansión. Esperó unos segundos, quien quiera que entraba era humano, podía sentirlo. Poco después la vio, era Camille.

—Hola —la saludó la chica. Desde que estaba ahí se la había cruzado un par de veces y habían tenido encuentros tranquilos, cordiales en realidad. Tampoco quería forzarse a sentir simpatía por la chica que le quería bajar a Klaus… Ay mierda, ¿eso lo dijo o lo pensó? Esperaba solo haberlo pensado—, ¿todo bien? ¿Estás sola?

—Hola Camille. Si, estoy solo con Hope. Ya luego llegarán los demás. Rebekah prometió venir temprano hoy para cuidarla.

—Ahh… entiendo.

—¿Pasa algo grave?

—Depende de lo que consideres grave. Sé que ustedes son vampiros y todo eso, que tienen otras cosas de que ocuparse. Pero acá los humanos tenemos un problema que estamos tardando en resolver.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sobre el asesino serial, el que deja los rostros marcados, ¿has escuchado hablar de eso? —Caroline asintió. La cuestión salía últimamente en periódicos, redes sociales y la televisión. Siempre pensó que se trataba de un vampiro, pero nunca se sabe—. Bien, la cuestión es que estoy casi segura de quién es.

—Ya veo…

—Por eso vine a buscar a Klaus.— _"Si, ya sé. Tú siempre quieres buscar a Klaus"_ , se dijo con molestia internamente. Trató de controlarlo, pero era más fuerte que ella. Esos malditos celos la iban a matar —porque él debería encargarse de eso. El asesino es Lucien.

—¡Qué! —terminó lanzando un grito y de inmediato se arrepintió, había asustado a Hope—. No pero… es que… me hubiera dado cuenta —dijo algo nerviosa. Era un hecho que todos los vampiros eran asesinos, ella misma lo era. Pero lo que estaba haciendo el asesino serial que todos buscaban era matar por placer, solo la diversión de exponer su obra y causar terror—. ¿Puedes contarme más? Quizá pueda ayudarte a detenerlo —le dijo ella.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Camille incrédula.

—Si, Lucien es mi amigo. Y si estoy equivocada no dudaré en hacerle frente.

La chica empezó a contarle sobre el perfil del asesino que hizo, sobre las pistas, las víctimas, las huellas. Camille y la policía habían seguido de cerca el caso, habían llegado a conclusiones interesantes. Más que eso, abrumadoras. No le agradó para nada saber que todo ese tiempo confió en un maniático, que incluso lo consideró un buen amigo. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, y eso era hablar con él y sacarle la verdad. Si Lucien era el asesino entonces Klaus se encargaría de él. La cuestión es que ya sabía cómo Klaus se encargaba de esos "problemitas". Considerando que la última vez se enteró que andaba planeando con Tristán por lo bajo, según él para protegerlo, debía de tenerle muchas ganas. Y con eso se refería a arrancarle el corazón.

Le dio la papilla a Hope, Camille la acompañó en silencio hasta que Rebekah llegó. La original prometió encargarse de la bebé esa tarde, así ella podría descansar un momento. Aprovecharía esas horas para ir donde Lucien y aclarar todo.

—A ver, a ver. Ustedes dos me explican ahora mismo qué demonios está pasando —dijo Rebekah—. ¿Qué hacen juntas? Para empezar.

—No es nada Bekah —le dijo ella—. Camille tiene una interesante teoría e iremos a probarla ahora mismo.

—Díganme que no es alguna estupidez que tiene que ver con Klaus.

—No tiene nada que ver con él, por ahora —aclaró Camille.

—Caroline, dime a dónde vas —dijo seria la rubia original—. Y antes de que me salgas con un "¿A ti qué te importa?" te recuerdo que cada habitante de esta casa está en riesgo de muerte, así que es necesario saberlo. Por si acaso.

—No es como si de verdad te preocuparas por mi —bromeó ella. Pero Rebekah la miró seria.

—Claro que si, idiota. Eres mi cuñada favorita —habló en serio, a Caroline se le borró la sonrisa. No sabía cómo sentirse, ¿en serio se ganó el afecto de la Barbie Klaus?

—Está bien, iremos a buscar a Lucien.

—Ahh… entiendo. Solo tengan cuidado. No creo que les haga nada, Lucien tiene prohibido tocar rubias. Pero igual cuídense.

Las dos asintieron, sabían que quizá estaban haciendo algo peligroso pero igual tenían que intentarlo. Fueron directo hacia el penthouse, Camille esperaría afuera y llamaría a Klaus si era necesario. La rubia vampiresa subió hasta el piso donde hasta hace unas semanas vivió con Lucien, aún tenía la llave, nada había cambiado. Entró, todo lucía bastante tranquilo a decir verdad, no parecía ser la guarida de un psicópata asesino serial. Miró a los lados, pero no escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Al girarse fue que vio a Lucien parado a pocos centímetros de ella, y aunque no estaba asustada hasta terminó soltando un grito.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Buscabas algo, Care?

—A ti, pero ya que estabas jugando a las escondidas no sé qué esperar.

—No seas dramática, acá estoy. Dime, ¿pasa algo?

—Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte.

—Por supuesto, ¿no quieres tomar nada primero? Tengo una buena selección aquí —el vampiro fue hacia el minibar, él se sirvió algo de gin y la quedó mirando mientras esperaba le de indicaciones.

—No estoy con ánimos de beber ahora, solo responde.

—Pregunta primero —bromeó él.

—Hay un asesino serial en New Orleans.

—Ajá.

—Y la policía ha llegado a la conclusión que…

—Soy yo. Si, ya sé. Hay quienes agarran de pasatiempo culparme de todo lo malo que pasa alrededor, no hay problema.— No entendió su respuesta. Estaba relajado, como restando importancia al tema.

—¿Y qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

—No hay mucho que pueda decir a mi favor, Caroline.

—Entonces…

—Si, soy yo —contestó mirándola con una sonrisa. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, para él eso parecía una pregunta casual—. Deberías probar esto, está muy bueno.

—Cállate.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

—Acabas de confesarme que eres un maldito psicópata asesino serial, ¿y solo se te ocurre ofrecerme alcohol? ¿ES QUÉ ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA? —terminó gritando. Apenas estaba asimilando eso, Camille tenía razón. Y ahora ella estaba a solas con ese loco. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

—Eres tú la que acaba de decirme "maldito psicópata asesino serial", y eso no parece nada sinónimo de salud mental. Así que la respuesta la diste tú misma.

—A ver, a ver… ¿En serio te lo tomas tan a la ligera? Lucien, ¡has matado gente!

—Todos los vampiros hemos matado gente, así que no me vengas con eso ahora.

—No, sabes que no estoy hablando de eso. Una cosa es matar para comer, por necesidad, por pelea, pero eso… ¡Lucien qué te pasa! Tú no eres eso, yo te conozco, yo…

—Me conoces, ¿cuánto? ¿Unos meses? Hazme el favor de no opinar mucho, querida.

—¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? —preguntó indignada. Se suponía que eran amigos, era algo que él no se cansaba de decir—. Confié en ti Lucien, ¿por qué de pronto esto?

—Eso no es cierto del todo, confías más en Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson, un asesino bastante evidente que tiene más de mil años masacrando gente, y además vives con él. ¿Coherencia dónde?

—No es lo mismo.— Bien… tenía que admitir que quizá su coherencia se fue de paseo, porque viéndolo desde ese ángulo, Klaus tenía muchos puntos en contra —. Además no estamos hablando de eso, sino de tu método de entretenimiento matando a la gente de New Orleans. Es problemático, Lucien. Si la policía te tiene en la mira eso puede significar problemas.

—Nunca tendrán pruebas.

—Tienes que parar.

—Oblígame —bromeó él. Caroline soltó un bufido, claramente se estuvo engañando bastante tiempo y este vampiro era un verdadero imbécil, no debería siquiera hablarle.

—¿Sabes qué? No estoy para tus juegos, me largo de acá y espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo —se giró, pero apenas lo hizo él apareció delante de ella—. Muévete.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? Pero si apenas estamos empezando a ponernos al día con los chismes. ¿Qué tal todo en la mansión? ¿Cómo va papi Klaus?

—Ya basta, quítate —lo empujó con fuerza, pero él apenas se movió. Llegó al ascensor, pero él apareció de nuevo bloqueándole el paso.

—Verás Caroline, hay muchas cosas que no te he contado y que sería interesante que sepas ahora.

—Lo único interesante que verás será mi puño en tu cara si no cierras la maldita boca, ¡déjame salir!

—Eso puedo hacerlo sin problemas, además que tú y yo sabemos que no eres rival para mi. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿quieres que te cuente algo?

—Quiero que te muevas de mi camino.— El ascensor llegó, Lucien no se esforzó mucho en seguirla. Caroline apretó el botón del primer piso, Lucien seguía ahí parado y sonriente.

—Siempre supe quién eras tú, incluso antes de acercarme a ti.— Apenas escuchó eso presionó el botón para que la puerta se abriera. Ya empezaban las revelaciones.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia? Justo yo, el primer vampiro convertido por Klaus Mikaelson, se encuentra contigo y con Damon por las casualidades de la vida. ¿De verdad crees que era tan estúpido para no saber quiénes eran ustedes dos?

—Pero qué rayos… —Ahora lo veía todo claro. Lucien decía la verdad, ese encuentro no fue coincidencia. Él fue a buscarlos. Fue a por ella.

—Por cierto, ¿qué fue de Damon? No está contigo, ni cerca. Apuesto a que se aburrió de ti.

—Cierra la boca antes que yo…

—O mejor dicho, Klaus no tiene idea, ¿verdad? Porque una cosa es que se estuvieran acostando y ya, pero no fue así. Tú estabas enamorada de él. Ummm… creo que eso le molestará mucho a cierto original. Y puede que alguien que comienza con "Lu" y termina con "Cien" vaya y le cuente el chisme…

—¡Deja de ser tan infantil maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? ¿Chantajearme? Pues anda ve y dilo, para lo que me importa.

—Es que aún no llegamos a lo interesante del asunto, la razón por la que te busqué —Caroline apretó una vez más el botón para cerrar el ascensor. Lucien se acercaba peligrosamente, debió irse hace buen rato. Pero él detuvo las puertas y entró rápido hasta ella, la echó a un lado haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared del ascensor —, te dije que sabía quien eras, y al igual que Tristán, yo también quería capturarte. Pero me pareció mejor estrategia tenerte cerca y de mi lado, haciendo rabiar a Klaus. Quería que confíes en mí, por eso los Strix te perseguían y yo aproveché eso para traerte aquí. A la boca del lobo, al lugar donde corrías más peligro. Así tenía a Klaus donde quería.

—No…. —Una vez más estaba en peligro por Klaus. Aunque no era su culpa, ellos apenas se habían relacionado, ¿cómo Lucien lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo seguía el rastro de Klaus para saber lo que sentía por ella? Tenía que salir de ahí, si el objetivo de Lucien siempre fue lastimar a Klaus a través de ella entonces su futuro sería el peor.

—Y lo logré, ¿verdad? Te tragaste el cuento de mi amistad, distraje a Klaus contigo, aún lo hago. Ahora pagarás.— La lucha duró apenas un instante. Ella se defendió como pudo, pero Lucien era más fuerte y más rápido. La derrotó rompiéndole el cuello.

* * *

 _No podía adivinar que eso iba a pasar. Estaban bien, cuando de un día para otro él decidió dejarla. La noche anterior incluso cenaron juntos, rieron, conversaron, hicieron el amor. Todo parecía de maravilla, eran felices y amaban otra vez. Juntos habían logrado superar los miedos del pasado._

 _Pero a la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba. Le restó importancia pensando que quizá fue por algo de comer. Y cuando intentó llamar a su teléfono, este ya estaba apagado. Ahí empezó a preocuparse, aunque llevaban una temporada relativamente tranquila sin enemigos cerca, nunca se sabe. Fue ahí que encontró la nota. Estaba en la sala al lado de un florero, y era sin dudas la letra de Damon. La tomó con manos temblorosas, temía encontrar ahí una despedida. Lo que encontró fue peor._

" _Caroline,_

 _Quiero que me perdones. He cometido errores, pero sin duda el peor de todos ha sido intentarlo contigo. He sido feliz, no te lo voy a negar. Hasta creí que estaba enamorado de ti, la ilusión fue perfecta, pero solo me he engañado._

 _Elena aún vive en mi corazón, en mis pensamientos, en cada cosa que hago. A veces, cuando estoy contigo, pienso en ella. Nunca he dejado de amarla, nunca podré. Perdóname, eres una buena chica y mereces lo mejor del mundo, pero lo mejor del mundo no soy yo. No quería lastimarte, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta mentira._

 _Me voy, y no creas que esto es una especie de trampa o truco. Estuve averiguando, aún hay formas de traer a Elena de vuelta. Pasé días pensando, y aunque ha sido difícil al fin tomé mi decisión._

 _Adiós,_

 _Damon"_

 _Arrugó la carta y la tiró furiosa a un lado. Las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, sentía que la quemaban. Cuando terminó de leer se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró. Había pasado otra vez y ella como tonta cayó en la trampa. Una vez más la usaron como plato de segunda mesa, como premio consuelo. Damon solo estuvo con ella porque se sentía solo y quería olvidar a Elena, pero el muy cobarde en lugar de decirle las cosas de frente y dejar claro lo que sentía le hizo creer que estaba enamorado también. No la amó, todo fue falso. Entregó su corazón a alguien que no lo merecía y esa persona lo pisoteó._

 _Lo único que siempre había querido es que alguien la amara de verdad, ser la primera opción, ser la única. Pero solo se llevaba fracasos, ¿es que tenía algo malo? ¿Por qué nadie podía amarla sin cambiarla por otra opción apenas tenía la oportunidad? Matt la dejó cuando no pudo enfrentar su naturaleza, Tyler eligió su venganza antes que ella, y ahora Damon prefería irse a buscar una resurrección para Elena antes de amar a alguien que era real._

 _Lloró mucho ese día, lloró todo lo que pudo. Y se juró que no volvería a creer en las palabras de Damon, que la próxima vez que se enamorara sería todo o nada. Ya estaba harta, quería ser feliz y dejar de lamentarse por imbéciles._

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio, esperó encontrarse amordazada tal como pasó cuando Aurora la capturó, pero solo estaba recostada en algún lugar que parecía ser una cripta. Habían incluso velas encendidas. Se incorporó, al parecer no estaba en medio de un hechizo ni nada, solo era un lugar que usaban las brujas. Se limpió un poco la ropa, alrededor no había nadie aunque si se escuchaba ruido. Iba a salir, pero fue entonces que Camille entró a la cripta.

—Ya despertó —dijo en voz alta, segundos después aparecieron Marcel y una muchacha. No llegaría ni a los veinte, se veía muy joven.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó ella de inmediato.

—Lucien intentó secuestrarte —le dijo Camille—. Mientras estabas arriba, yo llamé a Marcel. Sospeché que íbamos a necesitar refuerzos, así que cuando él te retuvo Marcel ayudó a rescatarte de ese maniático.

—Pues gracias —le dijo al chico—. Por cierto, Lucien confesó. Es el asesino.

—No fue muy inteligente de su parte secuestrarte sabiendo lo importante que eres para Klaus —dijo Marcel—. Debe estar tramando algo.

—No sé que quiso lograr con eso, pero algo me dice que tiene a todos exactamente dónde nos quiere —le dijo Caroline pensativa—. Todo eso parecía ser parte de un plan mayor donde Lucien tenía todo controlado, hasta ese secuestro fallido.

—Así que ella es la que tanto le interesa a Klaus —habló al fin la muchacha.

—Me llamo Caroline, por cierto.

—Davina —dijo la chica—. Marcel me llamó porque necesitaban esconderte en algún lado hasta saber si era seguro. No te pareces nada a él.

—No creo que haya mucha gente parecida a Klaus en el mundo.

—Vampiros despiadados si, pero no pareces ser mala persona. Sé que hasta cuidas a su hija —Caroline asintió. Esa chica Davina parecía estar a la defensiva, y no parecía sentir mucha simpatía por Klaus.

—Caroline, presta atención —empezó a decir Marcel—. Las cosas se están poniendo feas por acá. Los Strix están buscando un arma para matar originales, y por lo que sé, están muy cerca de conseguirlo.

—Oh vaya… —Klaus le había comentado que Marcel era ahora el líder de los Strix y les informaba de sus pasos, así que tenía que creerle.

—A ellos no les importa matar a Klaus, su creador es Elijah. Pero a nosotros sí, sabes lo que puede pasarnos —asintieron. Morirían con él, era algo que tenían que evitar a toda costa—. Davina es bruja —le informó—, y los Strix la han contactado, quieren que hago algo importante y peligroso, no me fio nada de eso.

—¿Algo como ubicar el arma? —preguntó ella.

—Puede ser —dijo Davina—. Aunque creo que es algo peor.

—Te trajimos aquí para estar tranquilos mientras averiguábamos unas cosas —les dijo Camille—. Pero ya puedes irte, es seguro. Klaus ha venido por ti.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué no entra?

—Digamos que en territorio de brujas no es bienvenido —le dijo Davina. Caroline asintió, ahora con esa información importante debía de hablar con él e informarle.

—Gracias por todo, ¿qué pasó con Lucien, por cierto?

—Huyó —le dijo Camille. Tal como lo sospechaba, ese desgraciado lo tenía todo bajo control.

Caroline caminó fuera del cementerio, una vez abrió la reja vio a Klaus esperándola sentado en la capota del auto. Cuando la vio caminó hacia ella, se quedaron unos segundos frente a frente. Él parecía molesto y preocupado, ya se las veía que le iba a reclamar.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo fuiste sola donde Lucien?

—No estaba sola, me acompañó Camille.

—Y por suerte ella siquiera llamó a Marcel, porque sino quién sabe lo que te hubiera pasado.

—Pero no me pasó nada, ¿ves? Estoy bien.

—Pudiste llamarme a mi, sabes que podría sacarle la verdad a Lucien sin que tú tengas que pasar por esto.

—Ya tienes bastantes cosas que hacer…

—No, Caroline. Estás aquí por mi hija y por mi, eres parte de mis prioridades. Así que no vuelvas a hacer una tontería. Sube al auto —dijo muy autoritario él. Le dieron ganas de mandarlo al carajo, a veces se ponía en un plan protector de lo más estresante. En ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir, había sido un día largo. Ah pero para la próxima ese híbrido del mal no se libraba.

—Si, papi Klaus —dijo ella con molestia.

Klaus no respondió a eso, subieron al auto juntos. Durante el camino ella le contó sobre lo que sabía Marcel, y ahora él estaba preocupado. Pero principalmente eso le sirvió para diez minutos sin interrupción de reclamos por ponerse en peligro.

—¡Ya deja de actuar como mi padre! Ni él se ponía tan histérico conmigo —terminó gritando.

—Me preocupo por ti Caroline, así que por favor…

—Si, ya me lo repetiste, ahora déjame en paz —se bajó del auto, se sentía irritada. Por suerte ya habían llegado a la mansión, entró sin mirar atrás y sin ganas de verle la cara a ese híbrido paternalista. Iba ya llegando a su habitación, cuando el muy desgraciado llegó frente a ella y le cerró el paso—. ¡Qué!

—¿Es en serio? ¿Te molestas conmigo porque me importas?

—A ver Klaus, nos ordenamos. Uno, que no te he pedido protección. Dos, que si fui a hablar con Lucien es porque éramos amigos y quería evitarte un problema más. Tú ya tienes bastante aquí, tu familia está preocupada por otras cosas. Podía encargarme de eso.

—Claramente no pudiste hacerlo.

—Bien, tienes razón. Escapó de mis manos, pero todo salió bien. No volveré a ponerme en riesgo porque no soy idiota, sé lo que me conviene. Tú puedes estar tranquilo.

—Pero no lo estoy, me siento harto de ponerte en peligro —dijo fastidiado. No con ella, sino con la situación—. Si Tristán fue por ti, si Aurora quiso matarte, si Lucien ahora sale con esa estupidez… todo es mi culpa. Yo los llevé a ti.

—Vamos Klaus, no seas dramático, ¿cómo ibas a saber que ese trío de enfermos mentales irían por mi? No tenías forma de saberlo en Mystic Falls.

—Siempre has sabido que no soy bueno —Klaus bajó la mirada un instante. Caroline se acercó un poco más, no quería que se sienta culpable por eso. Posó despacio las manos en sus hombros, él la miró entonces.

—Hey, no pienses eso. Ya no eres el de antes, lo sé.

—Lo que menos hubiera querido es que mis errores pasados te alcancen. Por eso me fui, y por eso tampoco quería que vinieras —lo entendió. Todo fue por protegerla. Por más deseos que Klaus sentía de estar con ella prefería mantener la distancia para que nadie la lastime.

—Como que ya es bastante tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —Caroline sonrió a medias. Él también la imitó—. Ya todo el mundo sabe de nosotros, y estoy aquí contigo. No creo que irme ahora solucione las cosas, no puedo alejarme de ti.

—No quiero que sea una obligación para ti.

—No lo es. Me gusta estar aquí contigo —le dijo con sinceridad. Él la miró sorprendido, parecía que tenía que ser específica para que queda claro—. Quiero decir, me gusta tu mansión, tu ciudad, tu familia, mis "cuñadas", hasta tu hermano que como que me odia.

—Elijah no te odia, él…

—Shhhh déjame terminar —interrumpió ella con una sonrisa—. Me gusta tu hija, me gusta estar aquí. Y me gusta estar cerca de ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él aún confundido—. No he hecho nada para que pienses así, no te merezco.

—¿Y por qué siempre estás diciendo eso? Ya te lo he dicho, mereces una oportunidad.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —Caroline asintió. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, no había nadie alrededor. Sabía que si le decía la verdad las cosas podían cambiar entre ellos. A pesar del último beso había una barrera entre ellos que no pudieron romper. Quizá él no quería hacerle más daño, no quería que todos digan que era su amante y que por eso vayan tras ella. Pero a esas alturas a Caroline ya no le importaba. Estaba a su lado, vivía con él. Y quería estar con él de verdad.

—Porque eres el único que me ha amado como si fuera la única. Cuando estaba contigo sentía que todo desaparecía, que no había otras. Que yo era tu única opción, y que si me amabas a mi así sería siempre. Por eso —sabía que lo dejó sin palabras. La emoción la invadió conforme veía que los ojos de Klaus brillaban, como parecía estar a punto de estallar de la alegría. Él llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició con suavidad. Un delicioso hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que acariciaba también sus labios.

—¿Cómo sabías que era amor? —le preguntó él con voz suave.

—Porque lo veía en tus ojos, así como lo veo ahora. Aunque nunca me lo dijiste, era como si esperaras que simplemente lo supiera —ella sonrió. Él también. La distancia entre ambos se había acortado. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo sentía. Y no le importaba, porque ella también lo deseaba más que nada.

—Entonces lo digo ahora. Te amo, Caroline. Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

No sabría decir quien buscó primero los labios del otro, quizá lo hicieron a la vez. Pero se besaron, primero suavemente, y cuando se dio cuenta ese beso le estaba robando el aire, no había espacio para pensar en nada más. Los labios ardientes de Klaus la tenían atrapada, sus brazos también. Era la prisión más exquisita en la que había estado y no quería escapar jamás.

Estaban a solo un paso de su habitación, no era necesario que lo dijeran porque quedaba claro lo que ambos querían. Con rapidez, Klaus la tomó de la cintura, ella se aferró a su pecho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la habitación, al siguiente segundo Caroline estaba de espaldas a la cama. Se sentía ansiosa, porque sabía lo que le esperaba. No, el recuerdo de lo que pasó en el bosque sería nada comparado con lo que iba a suceder en ese momento. Porque ahora ambos tenían claro lo que sentían por el otro, y ya no había culpa ni miedo.

Se fueron quitando la ropa con rapidez, casi había olvidado lo bien que se veía Klaus, pero cielos Caroline… ¿Cómo pudiste? Ese cuerpo magnífico es inolvidable. Ahora ella también estaba desnuda delante de él, sintiendo el deseo de su mirada recorriéndola. Más que deseo, él la hacía sentir como si fuera la más hermosa, la única. Los labios de Klaus marcaban un suave y delicioso recorrido por su piel, los labios del híbrido iban lento, haciéndola arder deseosa. Quería más, lo necesitaba. Pero ya iban a eso. El silencio fue interrumpido por sus gemidos. Él sabía donde tocarla para hacerla delirar. Ella también sabía como moverse para volverlo loco de placer.

Era eso y más. Se querían, se deseaban. Quemaban.

Fuego. Eso eran juntos. Fuego, infierno. Llamas que destruían todo. Eran indestructibles.


	8. Capítulo 7: Evento inesperado

**Capítulo 7: Evento inesperado**

Por esos días pensó que Freya la odiaba en secreto. Quizá pensaba que ella era una extraña en la familia, o quizá que por rescatarla todo acabó en la muerte de Hayley. No la culpaba, hasta ella misma pensaba eso. Además que la entendía, Hayley formó parte de la familia y fue la madre de su sobrina, era lógico que les dolería su perdida. Rebekah era la única que la había declarado su cuñada favorita, Freya pues…

Freya tuvo que ver algo que no vio. Qué vergüenza…

Esa mañana estaba en la cama de Klaus. La noche anterior fue maravillosa, la pasaron de lo mejor y Caroline no sentía el más mínimo deseo de separarse de él. Podía amanecer así todos los días de su vida, entre los brazos de Klaus, ambos desnudos después de haber disfrutado juntos toda la noche.

Acababan de despertar, ella lo besó y él correspondió. Era temprano aún, aunque quizá no tanto para hacerlo antes de salir de la cama. Caroline estaba sobre él, besándolo. Las manos de Klaus iban recorriendo su espalda hasta sus nalgas, las sábanas apenas los cubrían. Y entonces sintieron los toques fuertes en la puerta. Ninguno de los dos respondió, y quizá la persona al otro lado de la puerta tomó eso como que podía pasar. Lo hizo, y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse.

—Freya —escuchó decir a Klaus. Caroline la miró de reojo, qué vergüenza, prácticamente la encontró sobre su hermano.

—Vístete, tenemos una emergencia —le dijo muy seria. Ni siquiera la saludó a ella, apenas dijo eso salió rápido de la habitación.

—Creo que me odia —comentó Caroline. Klaus ya se veía disgustado para ese momento, se sentó al borde de la cama, pero la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Freya es una mujer de pocas palabras, y estamos en momentos de crisis. No es su intención ser grosera contigo.

—Supongo —dijo sin muchas ganas. No estaba para discutir en ese momento, si Freya dijo que tenían una emergencia lo mejor era moverse ya.

Se vistieron rápido y fueron a la sala donde esperaban también el resto de los hermanos y Hope en brazos de Rebekah. Palabras más, palabras menos, hablaron de lo que habían averiguado y del grave peligro que corrían todos. Marcel les había informado que pronto se llevaría a cabo el complejo ritual que desvincularía a todos los descendientes de los originales. Siendo así, ya no importaba si ellos morían pues su descendencia no los seguiría a la muerte… Lo cual iba a degenerar en que todos aquellos que no quisieron matarlos antes acabarían yendo en manada a New Orleans a destruirlos a todos.

Ah pero claro, hasta un idiota sabía que no se podía matar a un original sin los elementos adecuados, el principal de ellos la madera del roble blanco con la que fueron creados. Y que fue destruida, ¿no? ¿NO? Ya no quedaba ni una sola pieza, ¿verdad? No exijas mucho, Caroline. Que por algo esa reunión tenía carácter de emergencia.

La cuestión es que todos se pusieron a pensar si en alguna parte del mundo podría haber siquiera un trozo que pudiera dañarlos. Fue en ese momento cuando Klaus les lanzó la bomba. Si, había un pedazo. Uno lo suficiente grande para matar a toda la familia original. Un caballito de madera que le talló a Rebekah cuando aún eran niños y con el que jugaba Hope.

La casa se puso patas arriba a partir de ese momento, pero nada que el dichoso caballito aparecía. Caroline lo había visto muchas veces e incluso lo había sostenido entre sus manos, ese era uno de los juguetes favoritos de Hope, y si ella no lo tenía entonces no podía haber desaparecido. Se lo habían llevado. Alguien lo supo antes que ellos y tomó la delantera, ahora alguien tenía entre sus manos el arma que podía matarlos a todos. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo es que alguien entró y nadie se dio cuenta? El juguete tuvo que salir de casa de alguna forma.

Empezaron a llamar a todo el mundo, pero quien se comunicó finalmente fue Camille. Ella llamó desesperada diciendo que le otro día cuando llevaron a Hope al parque (Caroline lo recordaba bien, Rebekah también apareció por ahí) la pequeña olvidó su juguete. Camille lo cogió para entregarlo luego, pero con el pasar de los días se le pasó. Esa noche Aurora se las ingenió para entrar a su casa, le soltó uno de sus discursos idiotas de celos y de dárselas de ganadora (como siempre la muy básica) diciendo que con esa madera mataría a los originales, la golpeó y se fue. Acababa de despertar, dijo que estaría bien cuidando sus heridas pero que se pongan en acción pronto. Con esa maniática nunca se sabe.

—Nos dividiremos —dijo Klaus, aunque estaba intranquilo intentaba aparentar todo lo contrario. La verdad es que ella también estaba nerviosa, Klaus era quien más enemigos tenía, podían matarlo durante el día y ella también acabaría arrastrada por eso —Freya se encargará de localizar a Aurora. Elijah y yo buscaremos también. Los Strix no permitirán que nadie mate a Elijah hasta que sea el momento del ritual, y pues nadie dañará a Rebekah, no le conviene a Aurora.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Caroline—. Todos tienen un seguro, ¿y tú qué?

—Mi seguro es Marcel, él sabe lo que le pasará si muero. Y Davina también.

—Ella te odia.

—Pero no quiere ver muerto a Marcel. Sé que es poco, y lamentablemente en lo único que puedo confiar —Caroline suspiró, él tenía razón. No quedaba de otra.

—Iré contigo —le dijo de inmediato.

—De ninguna manera —contestó él.

—No voy a quedarme aquí mientras quieren matarte.— Quizá Klaus quería ordenarle que se quedara, pero una parte de él ya sabía que era en vano. Solo la miró y asintió despacio, ya la conocía y sabía que darle la contra nunca terminaba bien.

—Yo prefiero quedarme en casa cuidando de Hope —dijo Rebekah y los demás asintieron, tenían que proteger a la pequeña sobre todo, no podían permitir que la dañen—. Pero si me necesitan solo tienen que avisar, hablaré con Marcel. Estaré al tanto de lo que están haciendo los maniáticos Strix.

—Vamos de una vez por esa básica —terminó soltando ella. Y a pesar de toda la tensión, notó que Freya sonrió de lado. Un punto más para ganarse a la nueva cuñada.

* * *

De todas las personas que pudieron coger ese maldito caballo de madera, tuvo que ser Aurora la que lo tomara. Una persona que los odiaba, con la que no se podía razonar. Estuvieron fuera buscando por su cuenta, pero cuando fueron a ver si Freya tenía un avance, la básica ya había hecho lo suyo. Se llevó a la chica y solo dejó una miserable pista de donde estaba, una especie de rima que pretendía señalar el lugar con flores.

—Maldita idiota —susurró Caroline mientras sostenía la nota de Aurora.

—Muy vulgar, teatral y de mal gusto como siempre —comentó Elijah a su lado. Caroline se giró a mirarlo.

—Es una zorra dramática, no hay muchas vueltas que darle —Elijah asintió, Klaus acababa de salir, ahora no solo estaba enojado sino muy preocupado por su hermana.

—No va a matar a Klaus, si eso te deja tranquila —le dijo el "cuñado"—. A su manera lo quiere aún, así que no creo que tenga el valor.

—Pero a ti si —le dijo ella—. Te odia, cree que por tu culpa ella y Klaus se separaron, además que mientras tú vivas su hermano seguirá muriendo sin parar en el fondo del mar. Apuesto a que va por ahí su idea de venganza.

—Puede ser —contestó pensativo Elijah—. No podemos exigirle mucho a Aurora, no es la persona más brillante de New Orleans. Solo espero que no se le haya olvidado que tenemos una cuenta pendiente. No voy a tener piedad con el asesino de Hayley —cuando dijo eso notó que Elijah bajaba la mirada. Caroline contuvo la respiración un instante, todo ese tiempo creyó sentir hostilidad de su parte, como si la odiara por llegar, ponerse en peligro y provocar la muerte de la persona que amó. Y en ese momento no sabía qué decir.

—Oye Elijah… Yo… bueno… sobre eso —dijo titubeando—. Solo quiero que sepas que lo lamento de verdad, la conocí poco pero sé que era una gran mujer. Entiendo que pienses que quien debió morir ese día tuve que ser yo.

—No pienso eso —respondió con voz tranquila—. Las cosas pasaron así porque Tristán me odiaba, porque quería dañar a su creador. Lo hubiera hecho con o sin ti aquí, no es tu culpa.

—Me alegro que pienses así.

—Y yo lamento si mi silencio te hizo creer que no siento que seas parte de esta familia —Caroline acabó sonriendo, él la miró y también sonrió de lado. Eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Freya y todos felices. Bueno, eso e impedir que los maten a todos.

—Nos vamos —Klaus entró de pronto, lucía apresurado—. Sé donde es, vamos al bosque rápido —los dos asintieron y sin perder el tiempo salieron tras él.

Cuando llegaron al bosque se acercaron sigilosos a una cabaña en la que posiblemente estaba Aurora. El primero en avanzar fue Elijah, ella y Klaus se quedaron afuera a buscar por los alrededores. Todo estaba bastante silencioso, pero ella se sentía agitada, como esperando que algo terrible estuviera por pasar de pronto.

—Iré por allá —dijo ella señalando al lado oeste de la cabaña, Klaus asintió.

—Sé que Freya está cerca. Si ves a esa maniática no dejes que se te acerque, simplemente corres.

—Klaus, no soy una inútil.

—Ya sé, pero no quiero siquiera que te toque. La mataré antes que lo haga.—Antes de despedirse se dieron un beso corto. Ella se movió hacia el lado indicado. Tenía que encontrar los lirios que indicaban donde podía estar Freya, esperaba que siguiera viva porque con la básica de Aurora nunca sabías qué podía hacer.

Los minutos pasaron, no había muchas pistas. Estaba caminando para regresar con Klaus cuando le pareció escuchar pasos acercándose a ella. Se detuvo y se puso en alerta, segundos después oyó un disparo a lo lejos, venía de la zona donde estaba la cabaña. Iba a volver cuando vio que alguien caminaba en dirección a ella. Al principio no podía distinguir bien quien era, y cuando lo hizo no pudo creerlo. Eso no podía estar pasando, no era real. Pero cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca ya no podía negarlo, tenía que reaccionar. No podía huir en ese momento, tenía que enfrentarlo.

Damon Salvatore había reaparecido en su vida.

* * *

Quería matarlo. Pero lo único que hizo cuando estuvo al frente fue abofetearlo. Estaba rabiosa, solo sentía deseos de golpearlo hasta cansarse. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir a buscarla? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Maldito sea, ese infeliz de Damon Salvatore no merecía su consideración.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le reclamó molesta.

—Te estuve buscando —dijo con voz suave. Hablaba como antes, como cuando ella creía que la amaba.

—Pues no me interesa, estoy en medio de algo importante. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Lo sé, Lucien me lo dijo. Ayudas a los Mikaelson, y de verdad no lo entiendo.

—¿Lucien? ¿Qué te dijo ese desgraciado?

—Me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, que estabas en peligro.

—Debí imaginarlo —resopló molesta. Lucien había mandado a llamar a Damon única y exclusivamente para molestar. No quería saber qué tramaba, en ese momento no era importante.

—Tenemos que hablar, hay algo que debo de contarte.

—A ver Damon, quiero que te grabes bien estas palabras. "NO-ME-IN-TE-RE-SA", y ahora mismo estoy ocupada, así que lo que sea que quieras hacer mejor ahórratelo —Caroline retrocedió unos pasos y se giró. No podía seguir frente a él, Damon la engañó y le mintió hasta enamorarla, eso no iba a perdonarlo. Lo peor es que el muy mentiroso la miraba con gesto culpable, la miraba como si de verdad la amara. No iba a creerle nada.

—Caroline, yo te mentí —lo escuchó decir mientras avanzaba.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —gritó molesta.

—No, te mentí diciendo que no te amaba. Tuve que hacerlo, yo… escucha fue un engaño para ti, lo hice para que te alejaras. Para mantenerte a salvo.—Cuando escuchó esas palabras se giró para volver a verlo. Él avanzó hacia ella con gesto arrepentido. Sus ojos gritaban "perdón y te amo", lo sabía. Lo podía sentir.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Tenía que alejarte de mi para que vivieras, lo hice por salvarte.

—¿De qué?

—Me perseguía una cazadora. Historia larga, pero iba por mí, y te mataría a ti también. Tuve que hacerlo.

—Yo no… no entiendo —dijo confundida. ¿Cómo era eso de que lo perseguía una cazadora? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Por qué era tan peligroso?

—Me fui y te dejé atrás porque necesitaba que te alejes de mi un tiempo. Que te alejes de verdad, porque sabía que si te decía lo que estaba pasando insistirías en ir conmigo y eso no podía permitirlo. Así me costara estar lejos de ti y aunque me ganara tu odio era mejor a verte muerta. La cazadora me hirió con su cuchillo místico —removió un poco su camisa y ahí vio la herida—. A dónde sea que vaya me persigue porque tengo esto, no hay forma de sacármelo. Y no puedo matarla porque se regenera.

—Oh… —No le salió otra cosa. No sabía qué decir, todo sonaba real y lo era. Damon estaba frente a ella contándole la verdad de esa maldita nota de despedida, mostrando su herida, luciendo arrepentido y desesperado por tener su perdón. Necesitaba explicaciones, era cierto. Pero no en ese momento. Sus oídos escucharon otro disparo, tenía que volver a la cabaña ya—. Damon, ahora no puedo. Hablaré contigo, ¿si? Pero no ahora. Está pasando algo terrible, me tengo que ir.

—Justo por eso he venido, estás en peligro —se acercó más a ella, parecía dispuesto a cerrarle el paso y eso no podía ser.

—Tengo que… —Cuando lo vio cerca a ella ya fue muy tarde. La tomó de las mejillas y la besó, Caroline tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Sentía sus labios besándola con intensidad, robándole el aliento. Por un corto instante se permitió fantasear en que todo era como antes, que ellos jamás se habían separado, que aún se amaban. Y solo por ese momento lo disfrutó, un instante fugaz que acabó cuando escuchó los gritos de alguien histérica. La básica—. Basta —dijo ella apartándose al fin—. Tengo que irme, es en serio. Y por favor, no te metas. Te juro que vamos a conversar. Ve con Lucien… ¡No! Con él no —dijo recordando lo que pasó entre ambos y como reveló su plan secreto—. Solo… Solo búscame luego, ¿si? Te llamaré —antes de moverse lo vio a los ojos, pero ya no iba a esperar más. Caroline salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que pudo hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Olía a sangre, se escuchaban varias voces allá adentro. Eran Freya, Klaus, Elijah, y la inconfundible básica de Aurora. Ella amenazaba con disparar, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que tenían que ser balas de roble blanco, era la única forma en que podía hacerles daño. Así que para sorpresa de la desgraciada, Caroline entró en el preciso instante en que iba a dispararle a Freya. Logró desviar su mano para que la bala impactara en otro lado, y aprovechando su sorpresa forcejó con ella para intentar quitarle la pistola. La lucha duró apenas unos segundos, Aurora era más fuerte que ella y la echó a un lado para luego huir.

—Son de roble blanco —advirtió Klaus. En su rostro se podía notar el alivio de verla viva, ella aún estaba agitada con todo. Damon acababa de besarla y ahora la vida de Klaus pendía de un hilo, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

—¡Vayan por ella! Yo cuidaré a Freya —los hermanos asintieron, con rapidez ambos salieron al bosque para encontrar a Aurora. Y ojalá que Damon la haya obedecido y no se lo encuentren por ahí. Una vez ambos se fueron ayudó a Freya a recostarse en un sofá—. Estarás bien.

—Pero quizá ellos no —dijo Freya, se notaba apurada por volver a la acción—. Ellos son quienes pueden morir en cualquier momento.

—Aurora está loca, y es demasiado básica para siquiera disparar bien. Está trastornada, no lo logrará.

—Temeré mientras tenga esas balas en sus manos —dijo Freya e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Caroline hizo que volviera a recostarse—. Sé que intentas calmarme, pero no funcionará, necesito ir con mis hermanos.

—Pues en este estado no vas a ayudar a nadie. Necesitas recuperarte, así que vas a tener que quedarte quieta solo por esta vez —le dijo con la voz más firme posible. Freya soltó un suspiro, aparte de herida parecía estar drogada.

—Bien, solo por hoy —dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Vaya que eres mandona – parecía bromear, Caroline esbozó una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo soy, ni sé cómo Klaus me aguanta.

—Creo que lo hace con gusto —respondió su "cuñada"—. Disculpa si he sido ruda contigo últimamente, supongo que entiendes que no estamos en la mejor situación y me siento muy estresada con todo.

—Descuida, lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Aún así quería decirte que…—soltó un quejido mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza del dolor—. Que es bueno tenerte en casa. Eres un alivio para todos desde la muerte de Hayley, es como si hubieras llegado cuando más lo necesitábamos.— Nunca imaginó escuchar esas palabras. No era su intención reemplazar a nadie, pero que Freya sintiera que su llegada era un alivio para la hizo sentir mejor. Más que mejor, excelente. Los Mikaelson la necesitaban, y quizá poco a poco se hizo parte de ellos sin querer.

* * *

—¿Y tú a dónde mierda crees que vas? —Caroline soltó un grito sin querer. Estaba ya por salir de la mansión Mikaelson cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Rebekah desde el segundo piso.

—Pues… emmmm….Por ahí —respondió intentando mantener la calma.

—A ver, estamos en medio de una crisis de carácter catastrófico y a ti de pronto se te ocurre ir por las calles de New Orleans, ¿es eso o se me pasó algo?

—Escucha, sé que suena bastante ilógico que justo salga ahora, pero en verdad es urgente.

—¿Alguna emergencia?

—No exactamente, pero es algo que tengo que resolver pronto.

—Ajá, voy a hacer como que te creo. ¿Klaus sabe de esto?— Pues claro que no. No podía decirle "Klaus, voy a salir a ver a mi ex, al que por cierto creo que odias. Y del que no te conté nada además. Casual"—. Tomaré tu largo silencio y tu cara de culpable como un no.

—Será rápido, volveré pronto.

—Ya sé, no es que tengas que pedirme permiso, no eres una prisionera aquí.

—Solo no vayas a decirle a Klaus, por favor —él acababa de salir junto con Elijah pues les habían informado que sabían dónde estaba Aurora y tenían que atraparla antes que esas balas acaben en manos que si sean capaces de matarlos a todos.

—Yo iré tras ellos —anunció Rebekah—. A mi Aurora no va a matarme, así que apareceré ahí para cuidar que esa maniática no quiera pasarse de lista. Tú has lo que tengas que hacer, no le diré nada a Klaus.

—Gracias —dijo aliviada.

—Gracias no, más te vale que no sea ninguna tonería. Si haces sufrir a mi hermano con alguna estupidez de rubia pueblerina yo misma te arranco el corazón, ¿estamos?

—Ugh, cuánta agresividad —bromeó ella. Rebekah sonrió de lado antes de seguir con su camino, pero Caroline sospechaba que sus palabras eran ciertas. Primero intentaría solucionar ese asunto con Damon, luego volvería a la mansión lista para hacer lo que le tocara para evitar la tragedia.

No tenía claro nada, ni siquiera cómo es que una cazadora acabó persiguiéndolo. Y como Damon había insistido todo el rato para hablar, diciendo que iría a la mansión Mikaelson si ella no salía pues aceptó hablar esa misma noche. No quería que se armara un escándalo con eso, lo que menos quería era que algún problema personal afecte a la familia en una situación tan crítica.

Salió al fin para encontrar a Damon. Seguía confundida, ¿qué quiso decir él? ¿Eran excusas? Pasó varios días sola, decepcionada y sintiéndose terrible. Ahora la situación era diferente, ella estaba con Klaus. Lo quería a él y a su familia, incluyendo a su hija. Era consciente de que vivir con los Mikaelson era un peligro constante, pero aún así no quería dar un paso atrás. Ellos la necesitaban y no podía abandonarlos en ese momento. Si Damon la necesitaba ahora pues que pena.

Llegó al punto de encuentro acordado, un lugar no muy apartado pues ella no quería llamar al peligro. Miró alrededor, no había nadie al principio, pero de pronto lo vio avanzar entre los árboles. Se quedó quieta, apenas podía parpadear. Esa tarde él la beso y Caroline se sintió como en los tiempos en que lo amaba. Incluso por su mente pasó la idea de que quizá nunca dejó de hacerlo, solo que se decidió a dejarlo atrás después de su traición.

—Viniste.

—Pues claro —dijo ella tratando de ponerse firme, incluso se cruzó de brazos—. Si amenazas con hacer un escándalo, obviamente tenía que venir. Quiero escucharte y que sea rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás en la mansión Mikaelson?

—No es de eso a lo que he venido a hablar.— Claro que no, no quería explicarle que tenía una relación con Klaus en ese momento—. Dijiste que te perseguía una cazadora, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué sucedió? —Damon suspiró. Se acercó un poco más a ella. La miraba a los ojos con ese arrepentimiento que la sobrecogía. Su mirada azul y hermosa hacia que todo su cuerpo temblara. _"No, basta. Él te dejó, no valen las excusas"_ , pensó intentando ser firme. No iba a caer otra vez en la trampa de Damon Salvatore, por más tentador que fuera.

—Alguien me tendió una emboscada, un viejo enemigo quizá. Esa noche cuando te dejé durmiendo recibí una llamada urgente, aparentemente era de Bonnie, no la entendí. Salí fuera de casa en busca de más señal, me aparté un poco. Solo entonces la vi aparecer. Era una cazadora experta, se llama Rayna Cruz, y créeme que no hay nada que pueda detenerla. Apenas pude defenderme, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba marcado, y ella sabía mi ubicación. Donde quiera que vaya ella me perseguiría…

—¿Pero en qué momento pasó todo eso? —interrumpió ella sorprendida—. Yo estaba cerca, pudiste avisarme, despertarme, ¡no lo sé! Cualquier cosa que me alertara.

—Todo fue muy rápido, me di cuenta justo cuando iba camino a verte. Creía haberla perdido, pero ella reapareció dispuesta a acabarme otra vez. Esa mujer no solo quiere acabarme a mi, ella irá por cualquier vampiro que esté cerca. Si ella te encontraba conmigo iba a matarte, no podía permitir eso.

—No tiene sentido —dijo molesta, aunque apenas estaba asimilando las cosas. La dejó para salvarle la vida, porque la amaba y no quería que muriera. Dios, ¿qué había hecho?—. Entonces dime, ¿cómo fue que tuviste tiempo de dejar esa maldita nota para mí?

—Envié a alguien a dejártela mientras dormías, una persona que estaba bajo compulsión. Ya me había alejado bastante para que esa cazadora se mantenga lejos de ti. Ya había amanecido, necesitaba respuestas y no tenía muchas opciones. Podía llamarte y explicarte lo que pasaba, sabía que insistirías en venir conmigo, en ayudarme. Que ibas a buscarme. Tuve que hacerlo, mientras buscaba una solución para esto te iba a proteger.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas—. Y cuando tuviste que elegir entre decirme la verdad y destrozarme el corazón, claro que elegiste pasar sobre mí, ¿verdad? Elegiste algo que sabías me iba a romper el alma, siempre supiste de las dudas que tenía por tu relación con Elena, ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo así? —dijo llorando. No pudo aguantar más, lo entendía todo, incluso las razones que tuvo para dejarla. Pero eso era lo que más le dolía, ¿por qué así?

—Porque solo de esa forma no ibas a seguirme —él estaba lo suficiente cerca para darle una cachetada. Y lo hizo, levantó la mano, tenía que hacerlo. Pero Damon fue rápido y tomó su mano, la detuvo justo a tiempo cuando iba a golpearlo. Ella intentó apartarse, pero Damon la sostuvo, y luego besó despacio la palma de su mano—. Sé que es difícil, en el momento me pareció la mejor decisión. Fue horrible, no debí, ahora lo sé. La única verdad de todo esto es que te amo, Caroline. Y que eres la única razón por la que lucho. Quiero vivir para estar contigo.

No fue capaz de responder aquello. Había caído en la estrategia de Damon para alejarse mientras buscaba una alternativa. Pero él se fue, la dejó, la abandonó… ¿Y ahora pretendía recuperarla? ¿Ahora le decía que todo fue un engaño para salvarle la vida? Podía creer eso, su mente lo tenía claro. Pero su corazón no sabía qué sentir, estaba confundido. Y la cuestión empeoró cuando aprovechando la proximidad de ambos, Damon la tomó del cuello y la acercó para besarla. En ese momento debió empujarle, debió dejarle claro que estaba inconforme, que todo lo que dijo le parecieron excusas, que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Solo que no pudo, se perdió en la pasión de sus besos, en sus ardientes labios.

Ese beso pudo durar aún más tiempo, pero algo estaba pasando cerca. Una pelea. Caroline se separó y vio el cuerpo de una mujer siendo arrojado cerca de ellos. Segundos después un malherido Lucien apareció y le rompió el cuello.

—Uhhh… esta cazadora si que dio trabajo. Me ha costado mantenerla ocupada durante el día —comentó Lucien. Tenía la boca cubierta de sangre, estaba malherido. Cayó de rodillas y ambos fueron rápido hacia él.

—Pensé que te habías librado de la cazadora y que por eso volvías —le dijo Caroline a Damon.

—Aún no, solo vine porque Lucien me advirtió que estabas en peligro por culpa de los Mikaelson.

—¡Pues no puedes creerle nada a este tipo! No es nuestro amigo, es un miserable que intentó raptarme, que se acercó a mi solo por Klaus y…

—Si, si querida. Aún hay mucho drama de por medio que contar —dijo él adolorido—. Pero ahora mismo tenemos que parar esto. Hay que actuar o todos moriremos. Tenemos que salvar a Klaus.

* * *

Habrá sido todo un espectáculo. Caroline entró llevando arrastrado a Lucien, a la luz se dio cuenta que estaba bastante seco y necesitaba unas bolsas de sangre. A su lado iba Damon ayudándola con el cuerpo de Lucien, y en la sala principal de la mansión Mikaelson estaban Freya y Marcel.

—¿Pero por qué de pronto confiamos en este tipo? —preguntó Freya indignada —. Quiso raptarte, está jugando del lado de Tristán, ¿qué nos importa ahora lo que le pase?

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Marcel en referencia a Damon.

—Sé que esto parece una locura —dijo ella intentando parecer serena cuando en realidad sentía que todo se estaba yendo lenta y de puntitas a la mierda—. Pero tiene sentido. Él —dijo señalando a Damon— es un viejo amigo de Mystic Falls que apareció oportunamente.— En realidad muy inoportuna, pero bueno, que nadie se entere—. Y Lucien tiene algo que decir, es sobre lo que están haciendo los Strix.

—Ya lo sabemos —interrumpió Freya—, Marcel dice que tienen el corazón de Hayley, profanaron su tumba. Con eso podrán romper el vínculo señorial.

—No, hay otra cosa. Tienen a Rebekah, Elijah y Klaus, los han metido a una especie de hechizo con magia representativa, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí. Pero primero vamos a tener que darle sangre a Lucien, y cubrir esto —dijo señalando a Damon, quien les mostró la herida—. Una cazadora lo persigue y no podemos dejar que llegue aquí.

Todos se movieron, Marcel le alcanzó bolsas de sangre a Lucien para que se recuperara, y Freya se encargó de poner una especie de pasta sobre la herida de Damon y así evitar que la cazadora lo encuentre. Durante el camino Lucien les contó lo que sabía, y completando con Marcel ahora sabían que era muy posible que esa noche se concluya el ritual que rompería el vínculo señorial con los tres originales vivos.

—¿Y acaso crees que es tan simple? —le decía Lucien a Marcel mientras tomaba su sangre—. De verdad no puedes ser tan ingenuo y creer que una bruja adolescente va a romper uno de los hechizos más poderosos de la historia, Davina no va a conseguirlo, no va a romper nada. Ahora Aya tiene las balas de roble blanco, lo primero que hará cuando concluya el ritual fallido será disparar a Klaus para probar.

—Oh no… —dijo ella por lo bajo. Moría de miedo, ni siquiera se había despedido de él. Podía estar muy confundida ahora con el retorno de Damon, pero tenía claro que no podía perder a Klaus, no iba a permitir eso.

—Van a matarlo de todas maneras, no importa si funciona o no. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa. Todos ustedes —dijo Lucien señalando a Damon, Marcel y ella —, incluyéndome a mi, vamos a morir. Y si, podré tener muchas cosas en contra de los originales, podré odiarlos incluso, pero no voy a morir. Tenemos que evitar que ese rompa ese maldito vínculo.

—Y lo vamos a hacer —les dijo Freya con voz firme. También se notaba nerviosa, pero no era momento para eso. Tenían que salvar a los originales.

Lo primero que hicieron fue trazar un plan para entrar a la sede donde los Strix ejecutarían el ritual. Era una misión suicida, literal. Ese lugar estaba lleno de vampiros mayores que podrían derrotar a cualquiera en cuestión de segundos, no tenían oportunidad. Solo Marcel podría entrar, pero Damon y Caroline la tenían difícil.

—Quizá deberíamos intentar con una distracción —dijo Damon.

—Oh claro —se burló Lucien—. Tres vampiros que no pasan los trescientos años se van a ir a enfrentar a los vampiros más viejos del país, anda ya, cuéntame otra. Ustedes no podrán sin mi, es un hecho.

—La mejor forma es despertar a mis hermanos, así podrán ellos mismos detener el ritual mientras nosotros hacemos lo nuestro —les explicaba Freya—. Romperé ese hechizo de magia representativa, pero aún así es muy difícil, no tengo suficiente poder. Necesito canalizar algo poderoso.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó ella.

—Como Lucien.

—¡Qué! —gritó este—. ¿De qué vas?

—Eres el vampiro más viejo aquí, así que servirás. Voy a canalizarte y romperé el hechizo.

—¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡No podrán sin mí! Tengo que ir con ellos y… —Con un solo movimiento de su mano, Freya le rompió el cuello a Lucien, haciendo que se desplome al piso, y que se calle al fin. Estaba bastante desesperante.

—Eso nos hubiera servido bastante hace buen rato —comentó Damon.

—¿Qué decías sobre la distracción? —le preguntó Freya con interés.

—La única capaz de cargarse tantos vampiros viejos como sea posible y además regenerarse es una cazadora. La que va tras de mí.

—Entonces piensas quitarte esa pasta cuando estés cerca de la mansión de los Strix —le dijo Marcel, ya la había captado.

—Cerca no, dentro. Rayna entrará y acabará con todo el que se le cruce. Eso nos abre paso para llegar al sitio del ritual y detener todo. Para ese entonces Freya ya habrá roto el hechizo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Damon. La bruja asintió.

—Vamos rápido, estamos perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Caroline caminando fuera de la mansión mientras Marcel y Damon la seguían.

Ya que Marcel podía entrar sin ser detenido a la mansión de los Strix, acordaron que él iría en auto, ellos podían entrar escondidos en la maletera. Era lo mejor que se les ocurría de momento, solo esperaba que funcione, de lo contrario todos iban a morir. _"Klaus puede morir hoy"_ , se dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Eso era lo que más la atormentaba, saber que la persona que la amaba podía morir y ella ni siquiera le había dado un beso de despedida. Pasó todos esos días al lado de Klaus, sintiéndose feliz por volver a sentirse querida y por amar una vez más. Dejó atrás todos los rencores pasados y simplemente se entregó. Ahora no quería perderlo, haría todo lo posible por salvarlo cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Estás cómoda?— La voz de Damon sonó de pronto. Por estar metida en sus pensamientos apenas le prestó atención, aunque prácticamente sus cuerpos estaban juntos en la maletera del auto.

—Estoy bien —contestó sin entrar en detalles.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—¿De qué?

—De lo que te dije —se quedó unos segundos sin responder, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para asimilar toda la historia de Damon y la cazadora.

—No creo que sea buen momento para hablar de eso, estamos rumbo a una misión suicida.

—Y puede que ninguno de los dos sobreviva a esta noche.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero estar preparada —Damon se quedó en silencio unos segundos más. Creyó que todo acabaría ahí, pero eso no pasó.

—¿Qué haces con los Mikaelson?

—Tú ni siquiera me has contado como te enteraste que estaba acá, creo que no te debo explicaciones.

—Lucien me llamó. Me contó que esos Strix te persiguieron un tiempo, pero que los Mikaelson se encargaron. Que murió la madre de la hija de Klaus durante tu rescate, y por eso sientes que tienes una especie de deuda con ellos y les ayudas a cuidar a la niña. No tiene sentido, y lo digo en serio.

—Tiene más sentido que tú dejándome una maldita nota de despedida para romperme el corazón cuando pudiste contarme la verdad.

—Auch —dijo dolido.

—Si, auch. Así que no vengas a reclamar tonterías cuando no tienes idea de nada. Nadie me está reteniendo aquí, son consciente de lo que hago. Esta mañana mientras estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo una maniática por poco mata a Klaus y con eso a mi también, ¿lo entiendes ahora? Esto es delicado.

—¿Y dónde es que está esa maniática ahora?

—No lo sé, pero te juro que cuando la encuentre le voy a dar una paliza tan fuerte que nunca se va a olvidar de mí. Estúpida básica —dijo con rabia. La maldita de Aurora se había asociado a última hora con los Strix y les entregó las balas asesinas. En venganza, tenían atrapados a Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah en una fantasía, encerrados con los hermanos De Martel hasta que Freya resuelva eso, ¿acaso no es para odiarla hasta el último aliento?

—Creo que te lo tomas muy en serio.

—Yo me tomo en serio lo que quiero, y guarda silencio que ya vamos a llegar.

Los dos se callaron en cuanto el auto se detuvo, Marcel estaba registrándose y segundos después avanzó. El momento había llegado. Intercambió una mirada con Damon y este empezó a remover la pasta que Freya utilizó para evitar que la cazadora lo encuentre. Ahora esa tal Rayna Cruz iría a cargarse a todos los Strix que se crucen en su camino. La hora había llegado y nada iba a detenerlos.

Marcel entró primero, como líder de los Strix estaría presente al momento del ritual, ellos pasaron a esconderse en un lugar más discreto para actuar cuando empiece todo. Ni ella ni Damon hablaron, estaban en completo silencio escuchando todo mientras el ritual se iniciaba. Caroline ya se estaba desesperando cuando la señal de acción que estuvo esperando llegó. Rayna Cruz había llegado a la mansión y había acabado con los guardias de la entrada. Todos empezaron a moverse para intentar detenerla, ahora el salón del ritual estaba desprotegido. Había llegado la hora.

Ella y Damon entraron rápido, apenas tuvo unos segundos para horrorizarse cuando vio que los tres originales estaban inconscientes en una piscina ritual, rodeados de su propia sangre. Las brujas estaban concentradas en lo suyo, incluyendo a esa tal Davina. El primero en poner manos a la obra fue Damon, después de todo era su vida la que estaba en juego y nadie ahí quería morir. Con rapidez llegó hasta una bruja y le rompió el cuello. El ritual se interrumpió.

—¡No! —gritó Davina desesperada. Marcel también actuó, cogió a otra bruja y la dejó inconsciente—. ¡Te dije que confiaras en mi! ¡No dejaré que arruines esto!— La joven bruja estaba furiosa. Usando su poder los echó a todos a un lado, a ella incluida. Quedaban aún varias brujas vivas y entre ellas seguían recitando las palabras, presurosas de romper el vínculo.

Pero fue en ese instante cuando Rebekah abrió los ojos y segundos después Elijah. Ninguno tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la situación, así que se incorporaron con rapidez. Elijah le rompió el cuello a otra bruja, Rebekah mordió a otra y la sacó de la jugaba. Y Caroline atacó a otra que estaba cerca. Ya no quedaba nadie, solo esa Davina, cuando Klaus abrió los ojos. Caroline quiso decir algo, pero él estaba furioso. Se incorporó de un salto, sin importarle nada se iba contra Davina. Ella quería matarlo, aún quería hacerlo. Lo detuvo en el aire usando todo su poder, Klaus seguía indefenso en garras de la bruja.

—¡Tu oportunidad ha pasado! ¡Voy a liberar a todos de ti! ¡Lo haré por todos ustedes! —gritó colérica. Arrojó una vez más a Klaus contra la piscina y ya no podía moverse de ahí. Davina seguía recitando las palabras, Klaus se retorcía de dolor. Ni siquiera sus hermanos podían hacer algo en ese momento. Y aún sabiendo que era peligroso, Caroline corrió hacia él.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —le gritó Damon cogiéndola del brazo.

—¡No me toques! —se soltó. Iba de nuevo hacia él, pero algo la detuvo. Sintió que los brazos le quemaban y gritó de dolor. Su piel parecía quemarse poco a poco, iba subiendo por sus brazos, el dolor se extendió poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. Y notó que no era la única, Marcel y Damon también estaban en la misma situación. Se estaba rompiendo, Davina consiguió romper el vínculo señorial.

Cuando el dolor se hizo soportable hasta acabar finalmente, Davina cayó desmayada y Marcel corrió a auxiliarla. Caroline fue rápido hacia la piscina, y esta vez Damon no pudo detenerla. No le importó la sangre, no le importó nada. Cogió a Klaus de la espalda y lo ayudó a incorporarse, pero él estaba ahí conmocionado, apenas podía moverse.

—Los vi… los vi irse —le dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Cada vida, cada persona que convertí… se fueron… se ha roto el vínculo. Estoy solo… —No podía creer que Davina lo haya logrado, no fue capaz de cumplir con todos, pero con Klaus era suficiente.

—No estás solo, estoy contigo —le dijo. Aunque no sabía si eso podía confortarlo en ese momento, si ella había sufrido ese terrible dolor cuando se rompía el vínculo quién sabe lo que sintió él. Un enorme vacío interno, soledad, dolor. Eso parecía ser.

* * *

—Deja, la llevo yo —le dijo Klaus mientras bajaban del auto. Caroline había insistido en ir con él, tenía que hacerlo.

—Bien —asintió ella. Klaus abrió la maletera y sacó el cuerpo inconsciente de Aurora y caminó hacia esa casa en ruinas. Por su lado, Caroline llevó el cemento y el agua. Los ladrillos ya estaban ahí, todo estaba casi listo.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que terminó el ritual, Klaus parecía más él mismo ahora. Aún lucía silencioso y pensativo, ella entendía que todo era muy difícil y decidió no forzarlo a nada. Antes de irse registraron todo el lugar, Rayna Cruz lo hizo bien y acabó con muchos Strix. Damon se fue del lugar para evitar que los ataque a ellos también, y como Freya le dio más de esa pasta la usó cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos para que Rayna no les haga daño. Si claro, se fue de New Orleans al menos unas horas, pero regresaría. Ellos dos aún tenían asuntos pendientes.

Lo sorprendente fue otra cosa también. Aya reapareció. Dolida, derrotada, viendo como su plan de desvincularse de Elijah se había ido por el tacho. Fue el mismo Elijah quien acabó con su vida arrancándole el corazón, Aya fue alguna vez una líder implacable, alguien que el original amó incluso. Pero ahora lo odiaba, ella fue quien trazó ese plan que casi acaba con todos. Cuando Elijah la mató notó su gesto dolido, pero era lo que tocaba hacer.

Antes de irse buscaron a Aurora, y tuvieron suerte. Ella seguía inconsciente en la mansión de los Strix. Rebekah le contó que en esa fantasía, ahora destruida, Tristán se mantuvo todo ese tiempo a salvo. Las brujas del aquelarre de los Strix protegían su mente mientras su cuerpo moría una y otra vez. Pero ya no había quien esté pendiente de él, y ahora si Tristán estaba pagando sus culpas. Seguía Aurora, ya la tenían entre sus manos.

Cuando Klaus se ofreció a hacerse cargo de ella, Caroline decidió sumarse. Y quizá él estaba sin ganas de reprochar nada, porque simplemente aceptó y le contó lo que quería hacerle. Fue cuestión de dar unas cuantas órdenes para conseguir cemento y ladrillos, además de llamar a Freya para que pusiera un hechizo y encerrar a Aurora.

Dentro de la mansión en ruinas ya los esperaba Freya. Habían encontrado un lugar ideal para dejar encerrada a Aurora, secándose para siempre sin que nadie pueda ayudarla. Caroline la dejó parada en el espacio elegido, Freya puso el sello que la encerraría. Mientras, Klaus preparaba el cemento. Freya los dejó a solas, y en silencio Klaus y Caroline pusieron ladrillo por ladrillo. Ninguno dijo nada, Caroline no sabía que decirle. Klaus estaba desvinculado de toda su descendencia. Antes sus enemigos no lo atacaron ni intentaron matarlo porque sabían que ellos morirían con él cuando eso pasara. Ahora cualquiera podría intentar matarlo, porque en la mansión de los Strix no estaban las balas de roble blanco. Klaus tenía una sentencia de muerte encima.

Un ruido le llamó la atención, era Aurora despertando apenas. Somnolienta, se restregó el rostro con las manos, abrió los ojos y notó su situación. Primero miró a Klaus, luego a ella. Caroline le sonrió con burla. Al fin la básica iba a pagar.

—¿Qué significa esto? —dijo angustiada—. ¡Klaus sácame de aquí! —gritó, quiso salir, pero entonces notó el hechizo de Freya.

—Cortesía de mi querida hermana, a la que casi matas por cierto.

—No… no… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Klaus tú me amas!— Ahora si Caroline no pudo contener su risa, lo hizo con toda gracia y en la cara de Aurora—. ¡Qué te pasa maldita idiota! ¡Cuando salga de aquí vas a pagar!

—Oh claro… eso si es que sales —se burló Caroline—. Freya Mikaelson te ha encerrado, no habrá bruja capaz de liberarte. Estás donde mereces estar.

—Por algo cubrí tu pintura tras un muro —dijo Klaus mientras seguía poniendo los ladrillos, Aurora ya estaba cubierta por un muro que estaba a la altura de su cintura, y seguía subiendo—. Ya lo dijo Caroline, es aquí a donde perteneces, y de donde nunca saldrás.

—¡No! ¡Klaus por favor no hagas esto! —lloriqueaba, ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

—Quizá eso debiste pensar antes de intentar ir contra mí —le dijo Klaus sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz—. Y ahora mientras te pudres aquí para siempre, tu hermano muere una y otra vez en el fondo del océano. Te quedarás aquí sabiendo que te quité todo lo que amabas y que yo te traje a esto.

—¡Por favor Klaus no! —seguía llorando. Al final el Mikaelson había ganado, cosa que no le sorprendía, porque ella misma sabía lo que era enfrentar al original y perder. En Mystic Falls no pudieron derrotarlo, y si él se fue es simplemente porque así lo quiso, ellos jamás le ganaron nada—. ¡Es por ella! ¡Ella te ha mentido! No te ama Klaus, yo si. Perdóname por favor…. —El muro seguía subiendo. Ahora apenas se veía su rostro.

—Medícate, loca —le dijo ella antes de que Klaus pusiera el ladrillo que le cubrió el rostro.

Ella seguía llorando ahí dentro, pero era en vano y lo sabía. Adiós Aurora De Martel.


	9. Cap8 Part 1: Dos vampiros, una rubia

**Capítulo 8: Dos vampiros, una rubia – Parte 1**

 _Mansión Mikaelson, New Orleans._

—No te puedes quedar aquí todo el día, Klaus —le dijo ella intentando animarlo. Él solo la miró de lado y tardó varios segundos en contestar.

—De hecho, si puedo. Ya llevo varios días sin salir de aquí. No pienso poner un pie afuera hasta que solucionemos esto.

—Pero Klaus, no puedes vivir con miedo, no está bien...

—Tierra llamando a Caroline, quitaron el vínculo señorial y las balas de roble blanco se venden a buen precio en el mercado negro. Todo el mundo quiere matarme, ¿eso te parece poco?

—Bien, tienes razón —dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

La verdad es que Caroline si se sentía asustada con toda esa situación. La razón por la que en más de mil años nadie intentó matar a Klaus en serio es porque sabían que morirían con él, pero ahora sin el vínculo señorial cualquiera de sus enemigos podría buscarlo y matarlo sin temor. Con las balas de roble blanco la cuestión empeoraba. Ya Freya y los demás habían buscando alguna de ellas y las habían quemado, pero no estaban seguros que esas sean todas. Bastaba un pequeño pedazo de ella para matarlo, no podían descuidarse.

Con todo ese problema Klaus lucía algo paranoico, cosa que empezaba a desesperarla. No quería salir ni a la ventana por el riesgo de que le dispararan desde ahí con algún proyectil de roble blanco. No le gustaba eso, estaba acostumbrada a un todopoderoso Klaus, el indestructible, el fuerte. Verlo vulnerable la hacía sentir mal, quería ayudarlo de alguna forma y no sabía cómo. Lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado y apoyarlo, nada más.

—Klaus, va a estar todo bien, en serio —dijo Caroline acercándose un poco más a él. Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, él apoyó las manos y su cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y correspondió ese beso. Fueron despacio, lento, disfrutándolo. Sabía que era muy joven, muy débil también. Pero estaba ahí para él, quería que se sienta mejor.

—Pronto acabará esta pesadilla —le dijo Klaus en un tono más optimista, siquiera eso logró hacerla sentir más tranquila.

—Claro que si. Ahora iré a ver a Hope, ¿si? Ya le toca comer algo.

—Te alcanzo en un rato —ella asintió y fue caminando al cuarto de la pequeña.

En el camino sintió que su celular vibraba, al ver la notificación vio un mensaje de Damon. "Tengo que hablar contigo", decía. Se quedó unos segundos parada viendo el mensaje, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Desde aquel incidente no se habían visto, unos días después él le escribió diciendo que había logrado perder a la cazadora y que con la ayuda de la pasta que le dio Freya podía caminar a salvo. Eso le alegró, pero no esperó que Damon volviera tan pronto. Le pidió que saliera de casa, ella no lo hizo. Insistió muchas veces y ella apagó el celular. Ahora volvía a escribirle, y lo único que Caroline tenía claro es que no podía evitarlo toda la vida. "Ahora no puedo", escribió como respuesta. Quizá en la noche, ese día iba a pasarlo con Klaus y Hope. El celular volvió a vibrar, estaba ya por cruzar el pasillo pero decidió leer el mensaje. "Voy para allá".

—No... —susurró y sintió miedo súbito. En ese momento no estaba para discutir con Damon, menos en la mansión Mikaelson. Tenía que evitar que él y Klaus se encuentren, había muchas cosas que explicar a ambos. A Damon tenía que contarle que vivía con Klaus, aquel enemigo de Mystic Fallas que odiaron y que intentó matarlos a todos. A Klaus tenía que decirle que tuvo una relación con Damon, y sabía que eso no le agradaría para nada. Todo era muy complicado y no quería problemas, así que tendría que inventarse una excusa para salir de casa. Antes de contestar a Damon levantó la mirada, alguien subía la escalera. El impacto le duró apenas unos segundos, tiempo en el que no logró reaccionar cuando lo vio.

—¿Tú? —dijo él sorprendido.

—¡Ahhhhh! —soltó un grito y retrocedió un paso, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Klaus se acercó desde el otro pasillo, al menos eso le dio cierta seguridad.

—Veo gente muerta —contestó ella aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Muy graciosa —dijo el recién llegado de mala gana. Entonces Klaus apareció al fin, y también se quedó impactado con la novedad.

—Kol... —susurró. Así es señoras y señores, Kol Mikaelson de nuevo caminando entre los vivos. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Pero poco después alertados por tanto grito llegaron los otros miembros de la familia Mikaelson. Superado el impacto, fue Rebekah la primera en abrazar a su hermano resucitado, luego Klaus, Elijah y finalmente Freya. Ella estaba ahí parada sin saber qué hacer, apenas había tratado a Kol, la última vez que supo de él fue en Mystic Falls cuando intentó matar a Elena y terminó asesinado por Jeremy. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Cómo tomaría su presencia ahí?

—¿Quién fue? —le preguntó Freya con interés.

—Davina me resucitó.

Ahí empezaba la novedad del día, Davina y Kol se conocieron hace un tiempo cuando el original regresó a la vida en otro cuerpo, se enamoraron y ella juró traerlo de vuelta. Lo había logrado, lo que parecía ser bueno, pero no del todo. Caroline escuchaba sin decir nada, pero según contaba Kol, Davina hizo el trato con los Strix que incluía ayudarlos a romper el vínculo señorial a cambio del hechizo que resucitaría a Kol. Lo había hecho, pero nadie en la mansión estaba seguro de que las cosas vayan bien después de eso. Sobre todo Klaus.

—Por lo que a mi concierte, tu novia tiene una sentencia de muerte —le dijo molesto—. Fue ella quien me puso en esta situación.

—No te atrevas a hacerle nada —contestó Kol con rabia—. Le pedí que no lo hiciera, le expliqué que era peligroso pero aún así asumió el riesgo. Ahora déjala en paz, yo me encargo.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a encargarte de todos los vampiros que vienen por mi? —preguntó Klaus.

—No es culpa de Davina que hayas sido un miserable toda la vida y que ahora quieran matarte, hermanito —se burló Kol—. Te mandaste unas grandes en el pasado, es lógico que apenas tuvieran la oportunidad vinieran por venganza, ¿qué querías? ¿Qué te manden una postal? No jodas, claro que vendrán aquí. Y adivina qué, todos estamos en peligro. Cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño atacará a las personas que te rodean, empezando por mi sobrina, y terminando por... Bueno, Caroline Forbes. O eso supongo.

—No metas a Caroline en esto —le dijo Klaus con molestia—, yo veré como hacer frente a mis enemigos, nadie tiene que salir lastimado.

—Ya estoy metida en esto, Klaus —habló ella al fin—. Y creo que tiene razón, es peligroso para todos. Tendría que haber, no sé, alguna forma de averiguar quienes pueden atacar. Así estaremos prevenidos, ¿no creen?

—Si la hay —dijo Freya – Puedo rastrear en un mapa donde están los descendientes de Klaus y así saber hacia dónde se mueven, quizá así nos demos una idea a quienes nos enfrentamos.

—Eso suena bien, hagámoslo ya —dijo Elijah. Todos asintieron y empezaron a moverse.

Rebekah trajo un mapamundi, lo estiraron en la mesa, Klaus se hizo un corte en la mano para que puedan usar su sangre. Freya recitó las palabras del hechizo, segundos después las gotas de sangre se posicionaron en diversas partes del mundo, ahí donde estaban los descendientes de Klaus. Ahí fue que empezó lo aterrador. Las gotas empezaron a moverse, no importaba donde estuvieran. En lo más profundo de Europa, o en el país asiático más apartado, todos se estaban moviendo en una sola dirección. New Orleans. Vampiros de todas partes del mundo se dirigían a la ciudad para matar a su creador.

—Ehh... yo creo que mejor voy por un mapa de la ciudad —dijo Kol despacio—. Esto se va a descontrolar.

—Como que ya se descontroló —agregó ella en voz baja. La cosa pintaba peor de lo que imaginó.

—Hablaré con Marcel —anunció Rebekah—, si este lugar se va a llenar de vampiros que no respetan sus reglas será mejor que él esté atento y nos avise de cualquier novedad.

—Vamos a encontrar lo que queda del roble blanco, lo juro —le dijo Freya convencida. A Caroline le encantaría tener esa seguridad, porque lo único que sentía era terror. No quería que nadie matara a Klaus, no importaba que ella no llegara ni a los cincuenta años de vida, no iba a permitirlo.

Los hermanos se dispersaron, ella fue rápido con Hope para distraerse, de momento era lo único que le quedaba. Con tanta novedad de la resurrección de Kol y todos los enemigos de Klaus en camino se le olvidó algo delicado. Responderle a Damon y decirle que no vaya a la mansión.

* * *

Intentar mantener la calma en un momento crítico definitivamente no era su fuerte. Aunque antes siempre tuvo el temor que sus errores pasados llegaran a las personas que amaba, ahora el temor era más real que nunca. No solo podía alcanzar a su familia, sino a él mismo. Sin el temor de morir junto a su creador, los vampiros que lo odiaban tendrían más razones para matarlo sin miedo a nada. De momento había optado por no salir de la mansión, Freya, Elijah y los demás estaban rastreando los restos de la madera de roble blanco que quedó, así que apenas tuvieran todo él ya podría hacerse cargo.

Mientras Caroline se ocupaba de Hope, Klaus bajó a la sala principal para servirse algo de tomar. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver ahí a Lucien. No se lo cruzaba desde hace tiempo, solo supo que su hermana lo usó para canalizarlo y así despertarlos de la fantasía donde los metieron la noche del ritual. Al verlo su primera reacción fue atacarlo, se lanzó sobre él y lo arrojó contra la pared. Lucien se recuperó pronto, y antes de recibir otro golpe, levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Tranquilo, Klaus. No estoy aquí para molestarte.

—¿Entonces para qué demonios has venido?

—He estado de tu lado hasta ahora, ¿eso no te basta? Incluso ayudé la noche en que rompieron el vínculo, hubiera sido más fácil para mi dejar que pasara, ¿no lo crees?

—Te conozco, sé que algo tramas. Intentaste secuestrar a Caroline.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera —Lucien sonrió y él estuvo a punto de golpearlo otra vez, pero entonces él levantó de nuevo las manos—. Vamos, ¿acaso ella no te contó las cosas completas? Me imagino que no, esto ha sido difícil para todos, incluyéndola.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace tiempo, antes de venir aquí, incluso antes de que supiera lo de la profecía; escuché hablar de ella. Se decía que el gran Klaus Mikaelson estaba enamorado de una joven vampiresa llamada Caroline, pero no más. Solo por curiosidad intenté averiguar sobre ella, hasta que supe que se llamaba Caroline Forbes y que era de Mystic Falls. Luego supe la historia de ese lugar y me quedó claro que no podía ser coincidencia, tenía que ser ella.

—No tuviste que hacer algo como eso —le dijo molesto, lo que faltaba, vampiros buscando a Caroline. Y ahora que sabían que vivía con él las cosas se iban a poner peor. Sintió una punzada de culpa, la estaba condenando. Solo por estar a su lado Caroline sería perseguida por sus enemigos.

—Bueno, la cuestión es que lo hice. Me acerqué para conocerla, nos llevamos bien y todo. Me quedó claro que si algo pasó entre ustedes fue hace un tiempo, y que a nadie le serviría intentar extorsionarte haciéndole daño, ella tenía una vida propia. No estaba para nada relacionada contigo.

—¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de eso?

—Pues nadie anda por la vida poniéndole el cuerno a Klaus Mikaelson con tanta frescura —comentó él relajado. Aquello lo dejó paralizado un instante, ¿qué rayos quería decir?

—¿Perdón?

—Ahhh... no lo sabías.— Y por alguna razón le pareció escuchar algo de burla en su voz —. No importa, Klaus. Eso fue antes que se reencontraran, supongo que no te importa. En fin, yo la conocí con una pareja. Algo, digamos, estable. Estaban enamorados.

—Cierra la boca —dijo molesto. En parte Lucien tenía razón, si Caroline tuvo a alguien durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados a él no tenía que importarle. Después de todo él tuvo algo con Hayley, luego Genevieve y finalmente estuvo por involucrarse con Camille. Solo que había una pequeña pero gran diferencia en todo. Klaus le había contado a detalle de todas ellas a Caroline, en cambio ella se había reservado aquella historia. No había confiado en él.

—Bueno, tú preguntaste —le dijo Lucien—. Los conocí a ambos, me cayeron bien, incluso viajamos un tiempo. Ya luego Tristán se enteró, se me ocurrió que si Caroline te importaba podía usarla para presionarte, tonterías así. Y plop, todo salió mal, pero para mi ese ya es asunto superado. Tú y ella están juntos, es lo que importa, ¿no crees?

—Claro —respondió pensativo. ¿Quién pudo ser el amante de Caroline? ¿Por qué ella no le había contado nada? Podía ser que Lucien esté exagerando solo por molestar. O que Caroline no quiso contarle porque era algo delicado para ella. Algo que quizá no había superado.

—Si, como te decía, es tiempo pasado. Ahora estoy acá para mostrar, otra vez, mi lealtad a ti. No estamos ligados por sangre, pero sigo preocupado por la profecía que sigue en curso. Así que vengo a advertirte, otra vez, que algo tienes que hacer para frenarla si no quieres morir.

—Me encargaré de eso, pero ahora mismo tengo otras prioridades.— Como evitar una muerte a corto plazo por disparo de bala de roble blanco, por ejemplo. Solo que ahora que Lucien había hablado, de pronto tenía una gran duda —. ¿Quién? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La persona que Caroline amó, lo conociste. ¿Quién es? —Lucien abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces se escuchó algo de alboroto allá afuera, al parecer alguien forcejeaba para entrar.

Klaus decidió salir a ver qué rayos sucedía en su mansión, y entonces vio que uno de los guardias que habían puesto a la entrada discutía con alguien que quería entrar a la casa. Al parecer ya le habían permitido hacerlo antes, así que estaba casi con un pie adentro. Al principio no lo reconoció, pero conforme se fue acercando vio a Damon Salvatore. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía ese cretino ahí? Le habían contado que apareció justo el día del ritual a pedir ayuda y terminó participando en el plan, ¿pero qué rayos hacía ahora ahí? Quería saberlo.

—Déjalo —ordenó y el tipo lo soltó, pero le dio un empujón que por poco lo hace caer al piso. Damon se incorporó y camino al centro del patio mientras lo miraba. Eso no lo agradó para nada, parecía desafiante. Y no iba a tolerar que ese imbécil vaya a desafiarlo a su territorio.

—¿Dónde está Caroline? —preguntó molesto el Salvatore.

—Ah... mira qué gracioso que ambos hagan preguntas tan simpáticas que conducen a lo mismo —dijo Lucien en tono juguetón—. Caroline debe estar arriba cuidando de su nueva hijastra. Y Klaus, con respecto a tu pregunta, es él.— No tuvo que agregar nada más, ahora lo tenía claro. Damon Salvatore fue el amante de Caroline.

La sorpresa le duró apenas unos segundos, pero eso fue pronto reemplazado por la rabia. Caroline jamás le contó sobre Damon, ¿hace cuánto pasaba algo entre ellos? Él estuvo hace unos días ahí, ahora entendía que fue a buscarla, ¿y simplemente decidió pasar de él? ¿No contarle nada cuando ellos dos eran pareja? Nunca tuvo en buena estima a Damon, siempre le pareció un patán infeliz que no valía la pena, y si antes le había perdonado la vida fue por su hermano Stefan. Ahora ya no tenía motivos para salvarlo, al contrario, quería partirlo en pedazos en ese momento. Pensar que Damon tuvo el amor de Caroline se le hizo insoportable. Y aunque quizá no debería ser, en ese momento se sentía traicionado. Ella le ocultó información, le mintió.

—¡Caroline! —gritó colérico. Necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba ahora.

—No la llames así —dijo Damon en el mismo tono—. Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma —estaba a nada de ir donde ese imbécil y arrancarle el corazón, incluso dio un paso adelante, pero pronto escuchó que ella se acercaba rápido.

—Pero qué está... —Quizá estuvo a punto de decir "pasando", pero entonces ella misma fue testigo de la situación y eso la dejó paralizada. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, los miró a ambos y ni siquiera se movió por varios segundos.

—¿Es verdad que tenías una relación con este infeliz? —preguntó Klaus mientras señalaba a Damon.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella nerviosa. Terminó de bajar las escaleras, pero caminaba tan despacio que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

—Cielito no te hagas la sorda, acá todos escuchamos —dijo Lucien en ese tonito de burla.

—¡Tú no te metas! —le gritó Klaus y miró de nuevo a la rubia—. Te hice una pregunta, responde.

—Para empezar, ¿quién te has creído que eres para exigirle explicaciones así? —le reclamó Damon—. No tienes ningún derecho, ella no es nada tuyo, no te atrevas a tratarla como si fuera de tu propiedad —el Salvatore se acercó más a él, ahora ambos estaban frente a frente sin mucha distancia entre ambos. Se miraron furiosos, parecían a punto de matarse en cualquier momento.

—Cálmense —pidió Caroline—. Klaus, no es lo que parece. Él y yo no tenemos nada hace tiempo...

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Damon—. ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿Le debes explicaciones a este?

—Cállate Damon, estás empeorando las cosas. Te dije que iría a hablar luego, ¿por qué rayos tenías que venir aquí?

—Ah... ya veo, se encontraban en secreto, ¿es eso? —estaba rabioso, y en ese momento se sentía engañado. Era obvio que no solo le había mentido, sino que lo engañó. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

—No es eso, es que...

—Uhh... ya veo que la teoría de que hacer cornudo a Klaus Mikaelson era pecado se acaba de desplomar por completo —se burló Lucien.

—¡Tú cállate! —le gritó ella—. No sé qué rayos están pensando, pero no es eso, ¡yo no estoy engañando a nadie! —decía intentando defenderse.

—¿En serio? —dijo él—. Este tipo viene acá a buscarte y todo parece ser que se han encontrado antes sin que yo sepa nada. ¿Qué puedo pensar de eso? Para mi es bastante claro.

—¿Tienes algo con él? ¿Es eso? —reclamó molesto Damon—. ¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Justo con él, Caroline? ¡Con este maldito monstruo que casi acaba con todos! ¿Cómo has sido capaz?

—¡Ya cállense los dos! ¡Me están volviendo loca!

—La presión de una infiel es abrumadora... —dijo Lucien en tono dramático. El muy desgraciado estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, y si no fuera porque estaba más preocupado por la situación, hace rato se arrojaba sobre él para arrancarle la maldita lengua de una vez.

—¿Entonces qué vas a decir sobre esto? Porque debe haber una explicación, ¿verdad? —preguntó Damon. Ella respiró hondo y finalmente habló después de varios segundos sin decir nada.

—Si Klaus, tuve algo con Damon. Una relación seria que acabó mal porque él me mintió diciendo que solo me usó para olvidar a Elena, pero en realidad solo buscaba protegerme de la cazadora que lo perseguía. Duró unos meses... y si, fue amor —escuchar eso fue peor que recibir una bala de madera de roble blanco. Fue como matarlo. Amor. Lo amó. Amó a Damon Salvatore, aquel miserable que no merecía nada, que abusó de ella en el pasado, que quizá la usó como consuelo y plato de segunda mesa para olvidar a Elena. Lo amó... Lo escogió a él, tuvo algo con él. Y si no fuera por esa manera que terminaron quizá aún estarían juntos. No podía soportar eso.

—Claro que fue amor —dijo Damon—. Aún hay amor —remató.

—Déjame terminar —continuó Caroline—. Yo no supe de eso hasta hace unos días, y con toda esta locura preferí no contarte, ya tenías bastantes problemas. Es eso, nada más.

—Cariño, tienes que inventar mejores excusas, no está funcionando.— Gracias Lucien, por existir. Ese tipo era un venenoso que sabía cuando meter leña al fuego, y aunque lo odiara, lo estaba logrando.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —gritó ella molesta—. Yo no estoy mintiendo a nadie, Klaus, nunca te engañé, no he estado con él mientras...

—¿En serio? Porque esos besos que nos hemos dados me dicen todo lo contrario —dijo Damon con ironía.

—¡Bam! Punto para Mystic Falls. En serio Caroline, tienes que planificar mejor tus argumentos —siguió el vampiro. Lucien, gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco. Maldito venenoso.

—¡Eso ha sido casi a la fuerza! —gritó ella desesperada, incluso se acercó más a él—. Tienes que creerme.

—¿Cómo esperas que te crea ahora? —preguntó él dolido. Porque si, le dolía saber eso. Que amó a otro, que lo vio a escondidas, que incluso lo besó cuando ya estaban juntos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso merecía su engaño? La amaba, se lo había dicho, ¿por qué ella prefería al Salvatore entonces?

—No tienes que explicarle nada, que estés aquí no significa nada... —dijo Damon.

—Bien, basta... Déjenme hablar. Damon, tú y yo terminamos, ¿recuerdas? Corrección, me dejaste. Hace poco has venido a contarme cosas que aún no me creo del todo, y nosotros no hemos vuelto ni nada. Y yo estoy viviendo aquí, ¿si? No por loca, no porque me estén obligando y menos por protección. Estoy aquí con Klaus, los dos tenemos una relación, es eso.— Ahora el Salvatore también tenía gesto dolido. Quizá sin querer Caroline los lastimó a ambos.

—No... —dijo él sorprendido—. ¡Cómo puedes hacernos esto! Es nuestro enemigo, Caroline, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

—¡Él ya no es nuestro enemigo! Así que deja de meterte en mi vida, ya te dije como son las cosas, no creo que tengas mucho más que decir.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces me has dejado por este maldito monstruo y pretendes que me quede callado? ¿Así de simple?

—¡Él no es un maldito monstruo y ya cállate!

—¿Lo vas a defender ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo?

—¡Él no me hizo nada! —Klaus despertó de pronto de esa especie de estado se shock en que quedó después de las declaraciones de Caroline. Ella dijo muy claro que estaba con él ahora, y además lo estaba defendiendo de las acusaciones de Damon.

—No, en serio no puedo creer que actúes como una niña tonta y que hayas caído en la trama de este miserable, no puedes...

—Lárgate de aquí —dijo Klaus con la voz llena de rabia—. No te quiero en mi mansión, no te quiero en mi ciudad. Y sobre todo, no te quiero cerca de ella. Ya la escuchaste, está aquí y nadie la está obligando a nada. Vete ya.

—Escucha Klaus, puede que de alguna forma lograras engañarla, pero conmigo esa basura de hacerte el padre del año no funciona. Sigues siendo un maldito monstruo que destruye todo lo que toca y que pone en peligro a todo lo que le rodea, así que a ella no la vas a lastimar. No voy a permitirlo.

—"Maldito monstruo", esa está buena. Pero vamos Damon, piensa algo bonito, ya estás siendo muy repetitivo —se metió de nuevo Lucien. Maldito sea.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa y vete de una vez antes que te arranque el corazón, no me interesa que sigas vivo, Damon. Lárgate —amenazó. Una vez más ambos estaban frente a frente, a solo centímetros de distancia, matándose con la mirada. La tensión estaba presente, las chispas estaban ahí, iban a explotar.

—Me voy con ella, porque a diferencia tuya, me alejé cuando supe que la iba a poner en peligro. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque la amo —dijo Damon muy seguro. Le daba rabia escucharlo decir eso, no lo iba a aguantar.

—No sabes lo que dices.— ¿Quién se había creído ese imbécil para decirle eso? No tenía idea de nada, él se alejó de Caroline hace un tiempo, no la buscó antes por protegerla, incluso le pidió que se vaya cuando se arregló el asunto con los Strix. La amaba también, y obviamente quería protegerla—. Yo mataría a cada vampiro de esta ciudad solo para que ella no tenga que sufrir ni un solo rasguño, quemaría New Orleans entero si eso la pone a salvo. Así que cierra esa maldita boca y lárgate de aquí antes que te mate.

—¿En serio? Porque hay cientos de vampiros que vienen a por ti. Hasta donde veo, no haces otra cosa que destruir. Y yo no voy a dejar que toques a la persona que amo.

—No me interesa lo que pienses, te vas —le dio un empujón, Damon respondió haciendo lo mismo. Ya no pudo contenerse más, le dio fuerte con toda la fuerza de su puño, haciendo que salga despedido hacia el otro lado golpeándose contra una pared. Klaus avanzó amenazante mientras Damon se incorporaba y se lanzaba hacia él, pero el original lo superaba en rapidez y fuerza, lo cogió del cuello y lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire unos segundos—. ¿Así dices que quieres protegerla? No me haces ni cosquillas, Salvatore. Eres patético.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Deténganse! —gritó Caroline desesperada.

—Ah eso no, estaba esperando los golpes y esto apenas empieza —dijo Lucien en un tono burlón, casi cantado. Lo disfrutaba mucho el desgraciado.

—Bájalo, Klaus. Detén esto —y solo porque ella se lo pidió, soltó a Damon. En realidad lo arrojó a un lado.

—No quiero basura en mi casa, vete de una vez —llenó de rabia, el Salvatore se incorporó y se acomodó la ropa mientras lo miraba con odio.

—Esto no ha acabado, Mikaelson. Caroline y yo aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Ella no...

—Si la tenemos —interrumpió Caroline. Lo que faltaba.

—No vas a hablar con este tipo —le ordenó él.

—No me mandas, Klaus. Tú no eres mi dueño y el hecho que esté contigo no significa que voy a obedecerte. Tengo que hablar con él y solucionar todo, luego volveré.

—Vete entonces, vete con él —dijo colérico. Ni siquiera midió sus palabras, sus miradas se cruzaron y notó su molestia.

—Bien, me voy —debió adivinarlo, con Caroline las cosas no funcionaban así. No podía darle órdenes, ella no era una posesión, ella era una persona independiente. Y acababa de mandarse una cagada con ella al decir eso.

—¿Te vas con él? ¿Así va a hacer entonces? —preguntó él. No quería rogarle que se quede, aunque por dentro sintiera deseos de arrodillarse a sus pies.

—¿No me estabas echando de aquí? —dijo fastidiada.

—Claro que no, yo...

—Ya regreso, Klaus. No me sigas —dijo ella antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida. Sin decir nada, Damon la siguió. Maldita sea, ahora se iban juntos delante de él, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar eso? No podía permitirlo, pero tampoco podía salir de la mansión por seguridad. Ah, y eso Caroline lo sabía. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Su amor sabía vengarse con precisión a veces.

—Esto si que estuvo bueno, de verdad uno no espera esta clase de entretenimiento —dijo Lucien acercándose a él.

—Cállate, y haz algo útil. Síguelos.

—Ah caramba, pero qué falta de confianza...

—Solo cuida que no se la lleve de aquí —estaba preocupado por eso. Que Damon haga alguna jugada desesperada por "salvar" a Caroline de él y la secuestre. Eso no iba a permitirlo.

—Bien, iré. Pero cobraré altos mis honorarios por eso.

—Solo hazlo —dijo de mala gana.

Una vez estuvo solo en la mansión sintió deseos de destrozar todo. De rabia, de frustración, de celos, de todo. La amaba y no quería perderla, saber que le había ocultado algo tan importante como un antiguo romance con Damon le dolía, pero era más fuerte el deseo de tenerla a su lado. Si, odiaba la idea de que esos dos hayan estado juntos, le hacía arder la sangre de la rabia. Pero podía olvidar todo eso con tal de tenerla a su lado, no podía y no iba a perderla.

En lugar de ponerse a destrozar todo decidió servirse un trago. Iba ya a dar el primer sorbo cuando sintió que el celular sonaba, antes de contestar vio que era Lucien.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ni bien contestó.

—¿Quieres la buena o la mala noticia?

—Solo habla de una vez.

—La buena es que hay salud.

—Deja de hacerte el estúpido.

—La mala es que vampiro con aspecto español misterioso acaba de llevarse a Caroline.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó histérico. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—Pues no pude hacer mucho, cuando intenté seguirlo ya se había ido. Damon está por acá también algo histérico, todo fue muy rápido... —En ese momento sintió que alguien se acercaba corriendo, al girar vio a Kol.

—Cortez está aquí —informó su hermano.

—Lo sé, y tiene a Caroline —agregó él preocupado—. Lucien, quédate cerca, voy para allá.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Kol sorprendido.

—Saldré —porque Caroline estaba en peligro, no la dejaría en manos de ese maldito. No le importaba arriesgarlo todo por ella.


	10. Cap8 Part 2: Dos vampiros, una rubia

**Capítulo 8: Dos vampiros una rubia – Parte 2**

—Recuérdame, ¿quién era Gaspar Cortés? —preguntó Rebekah. Minutos antes supieron que el desgraciado se había llevado a Caroline. En ese momento Lucien estaba con Damon, luego se encontraría con él. Uno de sus enemigos ya se había puesto en acción, y había hecho un buen movimiento, el peor de todos. Llevarse a su chica.

—Era parte de una pandilla de caudillos —contestó Klaus

—¿No fueron ellos los que quemaron ese chiquero filisteo que tanto le gustaba a Klaus? —preguntó Elijah con ironía.

—Belaga —aclaró él de mala gana—. Era mi retiro favorito como artista, alguien tenía que pagar que lo hayan destruido, así que maté al bruto del padre de Gaspar y… —No quiso continuar. Ahí la cosa se ponía fea. Además, con Freya ahí presente no le hacia mucha gracia reconocer sus crímenes.

—¿Y? —le dijo Rebekah para que continuara.

—Uno, o dos de sus hermanos quizá —respondió él.

—Cinco en realidad —aclaró Elijah.

—No olvides que también mataste a su amante —agregó Rebekah.

—¡Eso fue un accidente! —reclamó él. No era justo que le echaran la culpa de todo—. Lo importante es que no era nadie hasta que se convirtió en vampiro y empezó a seguirme.

—Ahhh… si, ya me queda claro —le dijo Rebekah—. Muy desagradable el tipo.

—Y de seguro ya está haciendo de las suyas por aquí —dijo Freya.

—Es un pervertido astuto famoso por obligar a la gente a ayudarlo en sus tareas —les dijo él.

—No sé, pero eso me suena bastante a ti —dijo Freya y él la miró indignado. ¡Pero si él ya no usaba tanta compulsión! Bueno sí, pero no tanto. Ok mejor no decía nada.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, demonios de todo tipo saliendo de sus grietas para atacarme. Y ahora tienen a Caroline —dijo con rabia. No tenían idea de a dónde se la había llevado, según Lucien le estaba siguiendo la pista, pero no podía confiar del todo en él.

—Sabe que te importa —Kol entró al fin. Tuvo que salir un momento para encontrarse con Davina, cosa que seguía sin agradarle. Por él fuera y mataba a esa bruja, por su culpa estaban en esa maldita situación. No es que no le gustara tener de vuelta a Kol, pero no a así. Él podía morir en cualquier momento, aunque se habían encargado de quemar todos los posibles lugares donde ese trozo de roble blanco estuviera, aún sabía que una sola astilla bastaría para acabar con él. Y el hecho que Cortés estuviera ahí reforzaba esa posibilidad.

—¿Cómo reconociste a Cortés? —le preguntó Rebekah.

—Fui a ver a Davina, lo vi en el centro. Luego lo perdí, vine rápido para acá.

—¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Rebekah. Kol acababa de resucitar, y quizá no se sentía bien del todo, las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido. A una señal de él, un sirviente de la casa le alcanzó una bandeja con una copa de sangre que le tendió a su hermano. Como parte de sus labores, esa servidumbre siempre se encargaba de llevarles sangre fresca a todos.

—Tómala, es fresca —le dijo él—. La necesitas —Kol la quedó mirando, no parecía muy contento con eso.

—En realidad, preferiría una bolsa de sangre, no quiero tomar algo tan fresco.

—¿Te portas bien por tu novia? —preguntó él con burla.

—Preferiría estar con mi novia, pero como tus enemigos volvieron buscando venganza, supongo que deben ser asesinados —contestó Kol con molestia—. Antes de seguir, ¿Cortés era pirata o algo así? Me acuerdo de su cara, pero no de quién era. Refresquen mi memoria.

—Su familia diezmó Belaga —le dijo Elijah.

—¡Ah! Belaga, ese lugar horrible… —dijo Kol. Klaus los miró indignados a ambos, Rebekah y Freya contuvieron la risa, Elijah se mostró satisfecho porque alguien le daba la razón. Insensibles, lo que hizo con la familia de Cortés fue justo. Nadie se metía con sus sitios favoritos sin recibir castigo.

—Gracias, Kol —le dijo Elijah, contento de que su hermano apoyara su postura.

—¡No tienen gusto! Ninguno de los dos —les dijo él.

—Tranquilos —dijo Freya—. Ahora mismo lo importante es encontrar a Caroline, sabemos que la está usando para atraerte.

—Eso solo significa que quizá ya sabe del roble blanco —le dijo Rebekah—. Ahora se siente seguro de poder atacar, ¿si no por qué se metería contigo? Sabe que lo destrozarías a la mínima oportunidad.

—Porque ahora Klaus tiene una debilidad —le dijo Elijah. No quería admitirlo, pero era cierto. No solo una, dos en realidad. Hope y Caroline, cualquier que quisiera lastimarlo iría por ambas. Cortés ya tenía a una de ellas, no podía dejar que le hiciera daño.

—Bueno, no diré nada. Yo sé lo que se siente —agregó Kol.

—Iré por ella. Lucien le sigue en rastro, pero prefiero hacerlo yo mismo. Freya —miró a su hermana—, encuentra el roble blanco, por favor. Es nuestra ventaja.

—Cualquiera de nosotros puede morir —le dijo Rebekah—. Así que también buscaré por mi cuenta, hablaré con Marcel —asintieron. Marcel aún tenía el control de la ciudad, y esperaban que pueda ser de ayuda.

Cada quien tomaba su rumbo para buscar a Caroline por cuenta propia, Klaus iba saliendo de la mansión, cuando de pronto vio a Damon. Frunció el ceño, en verdad esperó que se hubiera largado. Si ese infeliz no hubiera llegado, Caroline no hubiera tenido razones para salir de la mansión, ella estaría a salvo a su lado.

—No debiste venir —le dijo molesto.

—Ni tú acercarte a ella si sabías lo que ibas a provocar en su vida.— En ese momento le sobraban ganas para arrancarle el corazón.

—No voy a perder el tiempo contigo, Damon. Voy por Caroline. Muévete, no estorbes —lo empujó a un lado y empezó a caminar fuera.

—Voy contigo —lo había alcanzando y camina con él—. La rescataré.

—Ya te dije que no te metas donde no te llaman, Salvatore. Estas son cosas de grandes, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

—Voy a buscarla debajo de cada piedra de esta ciudad, así que puedes llevarme contigo para ayudarte, o puedes hacerlo solos. No me malinterpretes, Klaus. Te odio, y si pudiera te mataría. Pero ella es más importante, si tenemos que unirnos por ella, que así sea.— No pudo refutar eso, no tenían muchas alternativas. No creía que Damon fuera de gran ayuda, pero al menos serviría para algo.

—Vamos —le dijo. Segundos antes de ponerse en acción, sintió que su celular vibraba. Era una llamada de Camille. Dudó si contestar, estaba en una situación complicada, prefería no distraerse.

—¿No vas a contestar? Podría ser importante —le dijo Damon. No lo creía, pero aún así contestó.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él.

—Klaus, alguien se ha llevado a Vincent —dijo preocupada—. Estoy en el gimnasio y…

—Camille, estoy en medio de una emergencia aquí. No puedo hacerme cargo de Vincent. Avisa a los brujos, ese no es mi problema.

—No, escucha. Esto está muy raro. Iba a encontrarme con él en la iglesia para entrenar, pero hay un hombre muerto que se ha cortado el cuello a sí mismo y una nota ensangrentada en el piso.

—¿Cómo dices? —eso le parecía extremadamente familiar. Un movimiento típico de Cortés.

—Si, quizá habían usado la compulsión con él. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tranquila, me haré cargo. Una pregunta más, ¿en la nota dice a dónde tenía que ir Vincent?

—El Rosseau.

—Iré para allá. Tú busca un lugar seguro y no te muevas de ahí.

—Está bien —ella colgó. Ahora sabía cual sería su próximo movimiento para encontrar a Cortés.

—En marcha —le dijo a Damon. Habría que trazar un plan pronto.

* * *

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. En un momento estaba con Damon a punto de iniciar una conversación, al otro se desvanecía y estaba inconsciente. Cuando abrió los ojos, Caroline estaba atada y debilitada por la verbena. Sentada en una limusina, la chica vio como un hombre bebía del cuello de una mujer hasta matarla. El vampiro ya había matada a tres, sus cuerpos estaban tirados a un lado como si fueran desechables. Cuando terminó de alimentarse lo vio sonreír, aquello no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Qué quieres conmigo?

—Creo que eso es bastante obvio y tú no eres una chica tonta. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?— No dijo nada, pero si, lo sabía. Esa mañana vieron como los enemigos de Klaus se acercaban a New Orleans y el peligro ya estaba ahí.

—El que parece ser un reverendo imbécil eres tú —le dijo ella molesta—. Pierdes tu tiempo. Si antes no pudiste con Klaus, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora si podrás? Has cavado tu propia tumba, él vendrá por ti y vas a lamentar esto. Acabó con Tristán y con peligros mayores, tú no eres nada.

—Ah sí, algo de eso escuché. Tristán DeMartell muerto, una gran sorpresa. La diferencia es que él no tenía nada del roble blanco.

—Y tú tampoco, no te quieras hacer el listo —el vampiro sonrió con burla.

—Pero te tengo a ti, y eso ya es bastante. No sé mucho de ti, Caroline Forbes. Lo único que sé es que eres importante para Klaus, y así como él me arrebató a quienes amaba, le devolveré un poco de su propia medicina.

—Qué original —se burló ella.

—Aunque tú no sabes quién soy.

—Ni me importa, estarás muerto antes de finalizar el día.— Más le vale a Klaus que sea así. Confiaba en él, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella y la salvaría. Ojalá no tarde mucho. El vampiro rió, cómo lo detestaba. Parecía muy confiado de sus próximos movimientos y quizá debería temer.

—Soy Gaspar Cortés. Y ahora en marcha, Caroline. Tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Antes de irse, ese maldito le ordenó al chofer de la limusina que incendiara todo y se suicidara después. Usando su compulsión, aquello fue cuestión de segundos. Cortés era un cobarde que se servía de otros para hacer lo que quería. Y lo hacía bien. Llegaron al Rosseau y ahí impidió que todos los que estaban ahí salieran. Ordenó con su compulsión que todos permanecieran quietos y en silencio en sus asientos, pero seleccionó a algunos a quienes les dio un cuchillo y ordenó que si alguien intentaba hacerle daño, mataran a los demás. Esa jugada no le pareció muy coherente, porque era obvio que esas cosas a Klaus no le importan.

Pero pronto supo que no se trataba de Klaus. Solo había visto a Vincent una vez, y tampoco tuvieron una conversación muy larga. Ella sabía quien era él, y el brujo también. Intercambiaron una mirada, y supuso que eso le bastó a Vincent para que entienda que estaban en problemas. Ella ya se sentía un poco mejor después del secuestro, aún débil por la verbena, pero podía escapar. El tema era que, si lo intentaba, gente inocente moriría. Cortés ya se lo había advertido, un solo movimiento y aquellos que matarían bajo compulsión iban a actuar.

—En esta ciudad no vas a hacer lo que te da la gana —le dijo Vincent una vez tuvo claro que aquel vampiro era el responsable de lo que estaba pasando—. Esto se acaba ahora mismo —el brujo levantó la mano para realizar un hechizo que detenga al vampiro, pero apenas hizo eso, aquellas personas escogidas se pararon con los cuchillos listos para matar a los demás.

—¡No! —advirtió ella. Entonces Vincent lo notó y se detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué tienes a la novia de Klaus aquí?— " _Ay qué lindo, ahora soy la novia"_ , se dijo ella. Así la conocían todos entonces, como la novia de Klaus. Con razón que querían matarla. Pero considerando los últimos acontecimientos y la discusión con Damon de por medio ya no estaba tan seguro que las cosas sean así.

—Ese es otro asunto, a ella la ejecutaré delante de Klaus, no es tu problema. Aunque podría considerar mantenerla con vida a ella y a la gente que está aquí si tú colabora.

—Ah pero qué amable —se burló ella. Ese tipo era insufrible.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Vincent.

—Eres el brujo regente de New Orleans, eres fuerte. Y solo tú podrás hacer lo que quiero. Necesito que encuentres la ubicación de lo que queda de la madera del roble blanco —Caroline intentó mantenerse serena. Se decía que había gente que tenía aquella madera para matar a Klaus, pero ahora se daba cuenta que solo eran rumores. Ahora ese tipo estaba ahí porque quería encontrarla. Eso no podía pasar, significaría el final de Klaus.

—No… —dijo despacio. Caroline retrocedió e intentó huir, pero Cortés la cogió del cuello y la lastimó. Soltó un grito, el miserable se estaba aprovechando de su debilidad, nunca podría ganarle así.

—Y te sugiero que no tardes mucho —Caroline sabía que Vincent no le importaba ella, pero si la gente que estaba ahí. Eran más de treinta personas que podrían morir si él no colaboraba. Lo peor es que ahora su vida dependía del éxito de lo que hiciera el brujo.

Vincent no necesitó más presión, no tenía alternativa que hacer lo que Cortés le pedía. Caroline lo vio intentarlo una y otra vez, pero no tenía éxito. Eso empezaba a preocuparla, y Cortés empezaba a perder la paciencia. Si las cosas no iban como planeaba, quizá empiece a matar gente pronto. Y quizá la primera sea ella.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Vincent de dolor. La nariz le sangraba, eso no estaba yendo nada bien. Caroline sabía como funcionaban esas cosas, por años vio a Bonnie esforzarse con la magia y la vio sufrir cuando el esfuerzo era mucho.

—¿Has visto algo? —le preguntó Cortés.

—No, los ancestros no quieren decirme nada, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ellos no van a ayudarte! No ayudarán a ningún vampiro.

—Entonces si existe —dijo Cortés sonriendo de lado—. Inténtalo otra vez, tienes que hacerlo. O ya sabes quienes pagarán las consecuencias.

—No lo logrará —dijo Caroline—. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es demasiado para él!

—Lo… lo intentaré una vez más —dijo tembloroso. Vincent siguió intentándolo, Caroline rogaba internamente para que Klaus llegara pronto. No quería que Vincent le diera a Cortés la ubicación de la madera, tenía que evitar que eso pasara. Ahora el cuerpo de Vincent temblaba, apenas pudo sostenerse en la silla y cayó al puso mientras la sangre salía de su nariz. Caroline corrió a socorrerlo, el brujo no iba a sobrevivir.

—¡Basta! ¡Vas a matarlo! No te servirá de nada —Cortés dudó un momento. Él sabía que si moría Vincent iba a ser imposible encontrar a alguien más que la ayude. En ese momento escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Cuando Caroline levantó la mirada sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo. Era Klaus.

—Bien dicen que cuando el gato se va, los ratones hacen fiesta —se burló el híbrido. La miró, él parecía más tranquilo de verla—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y ella asintió.

—Están bajo compulsión —le avisó, porque en cuanto Klaus se acercó a Cortés, los hombres se pararon a amenazar con su cuchillo a la gente inocente.

—Supongo que piensas que al fin podrás a cambiar conmigo.

—Definitivamente tú no sabes perder, Klaus Mikaelson. Puedo arrancarle el corazón a tu querida novia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Sigue fanfarroneando, que yo podría hacerlo ahora mismo —Caroline en ese momento pensó en encontrar una manera de huir, no quería estar en medio de la pelea de esos dos. El único objetivo de Cortés era matarla para hacer sufrir a Klaus, no podía quedarse ni un segundo más.

—Entonces, adelante —se burló Cortés—. Mátame, y mata a toda esta gente conmigo —ella miró a Klaus. Una mirada que significó mucho. No lo hagas, no mates a esta gente inocente, Klaus. Te conozco, eres mejor que eso. No mates a nadie porque me amas. Y eso pareció hacer dudar a Klaus un instante.

—Vas a arrepentirte de venir aquí —le dijo Klaus. Notó que esbozaba una sonrisa, parecía que él ya había decidido que hacer. Caroline no pudo decirle nada cuando en no más de tres segundos, Klaus se movió con rapidez y les rompió el cuello a todos los que amenazaban a la gente con los cuchillos. Una jugada arriesgada, sacrificar a unos pocos para salvar a los demás. No le gustó aquello, pero reconoció que no hubo alternativa. Apenas hizo eso, Cortés estuvo a punto de írsele encima. En serio que casi la atrapa, pero entonces intervino alguien más. Cuando se dio cuenta, Damon había entrado y la llevó a un lado para evitar que Cortés la coja. Klaus se adelantó y cogió una madera y se la clavó a Cortés en el pecho bastante cerca del corazón. El vampiro gritó, ya lo tenía en sus manos.

—¡Sácala de aquí! —le ordenó Klaus a Damon y este asintió.

—Klaus, él quería que Vincent averiguara donde está el resto de la madera de roble blanco —le advirtió antes de irse. Klaus asintió, luego ella y Damon salieron con rapidez del lugar. Estaban a salvo.

Después de todo un día de tensión, al fin se sentía tranquila. Respiró hondo, sabía que Klaus se hacía cargo de la situación y que Vincent nunca obtuvo la ayuda de los ancestros. Aún así no quería dejarlo solo, puede que en ese momento solo Cortés estuviera ahí, pero según el hechizo en el mapa, todos los enemigos de Klaus dispersados por el mundo iban por él en ese momento para matarlo.

—Damon, dame tu celular.

—¿Para qué?

—Voy a llamar a Rebekah, le avisaré que ya está todo bien.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y que vengan a apoyar a Klaus, no sé. Quiero ayudar en algo, esto ha sido todo un lío.

—No ha sido "un lío". Te secuestraron, ese tipo quería matarte solo para molestar a Klaus —dijo él irritado—. ¿Acaso no está claro que ese miserable solo te pone en peligro?

—Ya sé, Damon. No tienes que explicarme nada que no soy una cría. Cuando decidí quedarme aquí era consciente de los riesgos.

—Y aún así no te importó —volvió la mirada hacia él. Hablaba decepcionado, y al verlo a los ojos lo notó también. Estaba triste—. Sabías que tu vida corría riesgo, pero decidiste quedarte aquí con él a pesar de todo. Su familia nos dañó a todos en Mystic Falls, pero parece que ya lo olvidaste.

—No lo he olvidado, Damon. Lo he perdonado. Y la verdad no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación.

—Si lo sabes —se acercó a ella. La tomó del mentón, la mirada a los ojos. La miraba suplicante—. Que te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Te alejé de mi para salvarte del peligro, no quería lastimarte. Esa es mi verdad, y sé que tú aún sientes lo mismo por mí.

—Damon… —No sabía qué decirle. Sabía que esa era la verdad, que era lo que él sentía. La amaba y la protegió. Pero, ¿qué sentía ella por él? ¿Aún lo amaba? ¿Aún quería volver a su lado? Por mucho tiempo fantaseó con eso, que él volvía y las cosas eran como antes.

—Ven conmigo, vámonos de aquí ahora. Los Mikaelson están ocupados con sus problemas, que son muchos, ya lo notaste. Este lugar es un infierno, hay enemigos por todos lados y todos quieren dañar a Klaus. Ese Cortés ha sido el primero, pero vendrás más y lo sabes. ¿Podrán mantenerte a salvo de todos? Si sigues aquí no durarás más de una semana.

—Damon, no puedo abandonarlos ahora. Ellos me necesitan.

—Ellos no te necesitan. Ellos te usan. Tú no eres parte de esa familia. Esa niña no te necesita, ni los hermanos Mikaelson, ni nadie. Sálvate, ven conmigo.

—Cállate, no sabes lo que dices. ¡Claro que Hope me necesita! Llevo varias semanas cuidando a esa niña, yo la dejé sin madre, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Entonces vámonos con esa niña. Tienes razón, es una bebé inocente que no merece ser parte de esa familia de maniáticos, si te importa la niña pues nos vamos con ella.

—Deja de decir estupideces, los Mikaelson son su familia. Y son la mía también.

—Estás loca…

—¡No lo estoy! —gritó irritada—. Es mi decisión, Damon. Ellos me necesitan ahora, conozco los riesgos. Soy consciente de todo, y aún así me quedo con ellos.

—Con él —dijo dolido.

—Si, con él —admitió sintiéndose mal de pronto. No quería hacerlo sufrir, ahora que sabia que todo fue un truco para alejarla y salvarla de la cazadora ya no podía odiarlo. Es cierto, ya no estaba resentida con él. Pero tampoco sentía lo mismo, y por eso no podía irse de New Orleans con Damon. Ya nada iba a ser igual entre ellos dos.

—Solo dime una cosa, Caroline. ¿Lo amas? ¿Amas a Klaus?

—No voy a contestarte eso.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—¡Y yo te dije que no te iba a contestar! ¿Para qué quieres saberlo de todas maneras? ¿De qué te va a servir?

—Porque me estás dejando por él, y quiero saber si lo amas. Nada más.

—Yo no te estoy dejando por nadie, Damon. Tú te fuiste, no importa si tus intenciones fueron buenas. Te fuiste, me dejaste. Yo era libre, aún lo soy. No te he dejado, no hables de esa manera que no vas a lograr que me sienta culpable de algo que no soy. Y si, lo estoy eligiendo a él, no necesitas saber más.—Mientras hablaba sentía que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Aún, en alguna parte de su corazón, había algo para Damon. Aún recordaba lo feliz que fue a su lado, lo mucho que lo amó. Pero también admitía con dolor que aquello que tuvieron ya era parte del pasado. Que ya no podía volver con él cuando tenía a otro en el corazón. Se acabó, ahora si de verdad. Dolía, pero así eran las cosas.

—Si lo amas… —dijo él despacio. Como si apenas cayera en cuenta de eso, como si él lo admitiera incluso antes que ella. Quizá para Damon eso era una especie de sentencia de fin.

—Lo siento —le dijo ella. No quería que sufra, ya habían tenido suficiente de eso.

—Ámalo si quieres, Caroline, eso no importa. Puedes amarlo, pero no te quedes aquí. No podré soportar que te maten.

—No lo harán. Él nunca dejaría que me hagan daño.

—Quizá él no esté, Caroline. Viene una legión de vampiros antiguos a matarlo —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, porque Damon tenía razón. Aún estaba esa maldita profecía, los Mikaelson caerían. Klaus caería. Y no quería siquiera pensar que quizá quedaban pocos días para tenerlo a su lado.

—Por eso mismo me voy a quedar. Y no intentes impedírmelo.

—Caroline…

—Por favor, Damon. Acabemos bien esto, ¿sí? No insistas, es mejor —él parecía resignado. Asintió despacio, no quería dejarla ahí.

—Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Caroline. Si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme.

—No será necesario.— _"Porque él ya me esperó, y aquí estoy. Él dijo que vendría a buscarlo, y si vine. No me iré de aquí"_ , se dijo segura.

—Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

—No lo haré —Damon se inclinó a ella. Pensó que iba a besarla, pero solo le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de desaparecer. Quizá para siempre. O quizá lo vería pronto. Caroline solo suspiró. Ya había elegido. Y ahora tenia que volver con Klaus.

Lo primero que hizo fue volver al Rosseau esperando encontrar ahí, pero al llegar ya no había nadie. Klaus se encargó de echar fuera a todos los inocentes que corrieron peligro por la culpa de Cortés. Y tampoco estaba Vincent, así que supuso que el brujo logró salvarse. Lo que no sabía era si en algún momento los ancestros le revelaron la ubicación del roble blanco, ojalá que no. Eso estaría terrible.

* * *

Caroline decidió ir a la mansión, si quizá Klaus estaba en algún lugar sería ahí. Y si estaba en otro lado, igual volvería. Era su hogar después de todo. Al llegar fue directo a ver a Hope. La pequeña estaba tranquila, Rebekah jugaba con ella. Su "cuñada" terminó dándole un abrazo y le pidió que no salga al menos durante el día. Sabían que más enemigos de Klaus iban en camino y que llegarían en cualquier momento. Peor ahora que sabían que existía madera de roble blanco en New Orleans.

Después de pasar un rato con Hope, Caroline salió de la habitación un momento. Había sido un día largo y peligroso, por poco aquel vampiro la mata. Estaba decidido a eso, y así como él, vendrían otros. Muchos que sabían que matándola a ella lastimarían a Klaus, que la usarían como parte de su venganza. Aún así se quedaría, ya se lo dijo a Damon, había hecho su elección. Pensar en eso la hacía sentir intranquila. ¿Por qué decidió quedarse? ¿Por qué los Mikaelson la necesitaban? ¿En verdad los sentía como su nueva familia? La protectora Freya. La sarcástica y cariñosa Rebekah. El elegante Elijah. La dulce Hope. Hasta Kol, quien acababa de aparecer. Pero, sobre todo, Klaus.

Klaus. Aquel que alguna vez le dijo que estaba llena de luz. Que la hizo sentir diferente, especial, única. El que le dijo que la esperaría el tiempo que sea con tal de estar a su lado. El que quería ser su último amor. El que era capaz de amarla con todo de sí, sin siquiera importarle si le correspondía o no. El que daría cualquier cosa por ella, el que era capaz de cambiar para bien si eso la hacía feliz. Por él se estaba quedando. Tardó mucho tiempo en entenderlo y ya no había marcha atrás. Lo amaba, y no importaban los riesgos. Se quedaría siempre a su lado.

Apenas acababa de aceptar del todo aquel sentimiento, cuando lo escuchó llegar. Él iba caminando lento a su habitación. Cansado quizá, preocupado también. Caroline le salió al encuentro, se le encogió el corazón de verlo tan desolado, sintiendo que el peligro llegaba por él y los que amaba. No iba a justificarlo, no era un santo, nunca lo fue. Hizo el mal, arruinó a mucha gente. Y quizá podían decir que después de todo lo que ocasionó no merecía ser feliz, pero eso a ella no le importa. Caroline sabía que él podía cambiar, que podía ser un buen padre, un buen hermano. Un amante. No le importaba que todos crean que era un monstruo. Era la persona que amaba.

Cuando Klaus levantó la mirada, ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio un instante. Fue Caroline la que corrió hacia él, lo abrazó fuerte y buscó sus labios desesperada. Lo besó, aunque ya se habían besado tantas veces, esa fue la primera vez que se sintió de esa manera. Era intenso, era fuego, era entrega. Era todo. Y quizá Klaus lo sintió también, porque correspondió de la misma manera, la apretó contra su cuerpo. Apenas se separaron un poco, él buscó su mirada. Ella sentía que se le iba a salir el alma del cuerpo, no podía más con lo que sentía.

—¿Y Damon?

—Se fue.

—¿En serio?

—Si… —murmuró ella. Él parecía confundido, ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza?

—Te quedaste.— Oh, era eso. Estaba sorprendido, como si no se la creyera. Quizá por un instante pensó que lo abandonaría, que se daría cuenta que no le convenía quedarse con él, que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar donde corría tanto riesgo.

—No iba a abandonarte ahora.

—Pero…

—Te amo, Klaus —lo dijo al fin. Y en serio nunca se sintió tan libre como en ese momento. Pasó años negándose esa verdad, intentando apartarlo de sus pensamientos, sacarlo de su corazón. Pero ya no podía mentirse más, era hora de admitirlo con todas sus letras—. Te amo —repitió. Sonrió, se dio cuenta que las lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos. Klaus la miraba sin reaccionar, como si jamás se hubiera esperado algo como eso—. Por favor, dime algo.

—Tú… me amas —decía sorprendido. Quizá él siempre lo supo, pero no era hasta ese momento, hasta escucharlo de sus labios, que todo se hacía real. Se amaban, ya no iban a negarlo más.

—Si, te amo. Y me voy a quedar contigo, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —intentó bromear, quería que se relaje. Que sonría. Pero para él ese era un momento de otro mundo, algo que quizá nunca imaginó iba a pasar.

La respuesta de Klaus fue una suave caricia en su mejilla, luego tomó despacio su mentón y volvió a besarla. Caroline cerró los ojos, se sentía tan feliz en ese momento que no le importaba nada más. No quería que él viva diciéndole todo el día que la amaba, no necesitaba aquello. Lo sabía, y también sabía que lo iba a demostrar siempre.

Pero en ese momento quería estar con él en todos los sentidos. Sentir que la lleve a la gloria. Tampoco era necesario decírselo, él lo sabía. Él también la deseaba. Rápido, usando la velocidad de vampiros, llegaron a su habitación. Y aunque podían quitarse la ropa en cuestión de segundos, Caroline prefirió ir lento. Le dio un empujón hasta tumbarlo en la cama, él la quedó mirando a la expectativa con los ojos llenos de deseo mientras ella se quitaba la ropa. Fue lento, quería provocarlo, volverlo poco por ella. Lo logró. Klaus no pudo resistirse más a ella y la tumbo en la cama, ahora estaba bajo él. Sonrió, ese día quería que él disfrutara mucho. Que la gozara entera. Que haga lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Se lo entregaba, no prestado, era un regalo para siempre. Su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo, su vida. Todo se lo daba a él, y sabía que Klaus ya le había entregado todo eso hace mucho. Que al fin se tenían el uno al otro por completo.

Ojalá nadie esté escuchando lo que pasaba dentro de ese cuarto. Cosa imposible en realidad. Todo temblaba. Todo era irreal y glorioso. Klaus y Caroline juntos para la eternidad.


	11. Capítulo 9: El monstruo

Capítulo 9: El monstruo

No sabría decir si aquello era la calma antes de la tormenta, pero Caroline intuía que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Pequeñas desgracias que caían por todos lados, cosas que si las juntabas terminas armando terrible rompecabezas de cagadas. Ella tenía claro que las cosas iban a empeorar, había una profecía sobre la caída de los Mikaelson que aún estaba en curso, y no podía asegurar que de alguna forma hayan logrado cambiar el rumbo de la profecía.

Entre las cosas malas que habían pasado estaba el hecho de que Kol pareciera no controlar su sed de sangre y todos los ancestros de New Orleans lo quisieran fuera. Si, Davina lo trajo de vuelta, pero había consecuencias terribles.

Otra cosa que sucedió fue el descubrimiento de una especie de investigación secreta que unas empresas misteriosas estaban llevando a cabo. Algo sobre el veneno de diferentes manadas de licántropos, y no entendían para qué rayos querían eso. ¿Un super veneno quizá? Eso era lo que todos pensaban. Y en ese caso, ¿para qué lo querían? Klaus era inmune a eso, y si alguno de sus hermanos bebía esa cosa, él los curaría. Pero entonces empezó la duda, ¿sería Klaus capaz de resistir aquello? ¿Podría curar a sus hermanos? Porque por algo estaban haciendo aquello, nadie perdería tanto tiempo secuestrando lobos de varias manadas por nada. Esa podía ser el arma que los destruyera.

En medio de toda esa preocupación, ella al menos intentó mantener un ambiente tranquilo dentro de la mansión. Cosa casi imposible, en ese lugar matar era un deporte. Pero siempre había que recordar que había una bebé que necesitaba a su padre, y también de una madre. Hayley ya no estaba, pero ella intentaba al menos ser la figura materna para Hope. También tenía que acostumbrarse a esa idea, porque había decidido quedarse con Klaus, y eso incluía que su hija algún día la vería como su madrastra.

Ella no podía tener hijos, pero en Hope había encontrado una nueva oportunidad. Cuando fue humana soñó con ser madre alguna vez, imaginó a sus bellos hijos, imaginó lo lindo que sería verlos crecer. Con el vampirismo todo cambió, iba a vivir mucho tiempo, pero nunca podría formar una familia. Y ahora Klaus le daba no solo amor, sino la oportunidad de ser madre. Amaba esa idea, Caroline adoraba a Hope. La bebé se había acostumbrado a ella, siempre la buscaba y lloraba cuando no la tenía cerca. Ella también quería mucho a la pequeña, su hijastra. Ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en mantener la familia que el destino le había dado.

Caroline salió esa mañana de la mansión, las cosas estaban algo tranquilas ese día y ella tenía que hacer unas compras, no podía quedarse encerrada para siempre. Lo bueno es que ya habían logrado deshacerse de todo el roble blanco que pudo matar a Klaus, aunque aún había algunos enemigos del híbrido por ahí. Lo que tenía claro es que no podía vivir encerrada en esa mansión, tenía que salir de vez en cuando o iba a volverse loca. No es que no le gustara estar con Klaus en casa, pero igual siempre necesitaba algo de aire fresco para variar un poco.

Después de caminar por el barrio, Caroline pasó cerca del Rosseau. Por un instante se quedó ahí parada sin saber bien qué hacer. Sabía que ahí dentro estaba Camille, y que durante las últimas semanas ella fue de ayuda. Sabía también que esa mujer sentía algo por Klaus, que estaba enamorada de él. Y si ella no llegaba a hacerle recordar a ese híbrido del mal que la única rubia de su vida se llama Caroline, el desgraciadito este le ponía el cuerno con la terapeuta. Aunque poner el cuerno era una forma exagerada de decirlo, si se iba a poner en ese plan entonces ella le fue super infiel con Damon. En fin, que ahí dentro estaba Camille. La terapeuta, la amiga. La que amaba a su Klaus en secreto, pero que no hacía nada al respecto. Porque quizá, al igual que Damon, decidió hacerse a un lado cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona ya no les correspondía.

Aún así, después de vacilar un buen rato, Caroline se decidió por entrar a hablar un momento con ella. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, la psicóloga tenía siempre buenas novedades gracias a su contacto con la policía y con Marcel. Quién sabe y hasta se encuentre a Josh por ahí, ese chico si que le caía bien. Al entrar al bar notó que había poca gente, era una mañana tranquila. En la barra estaba Camille, aunque daba la espalda al público. Vio que tenía su celular, estaba intentando hacer una llamada, pero nadie le contestaba. La escuchó maldecir por lo bajo, ahora mientras se acercaba esperó que no fuera nada serio.

—Camille —dijo al acercarse, la chica se giró rápido y la miró con sorpresa.

—Caroline, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo pasé a saludar. ¿Estás bien?

—Ven un momento —le hizo una seña para que la siga, ella asintió y empezó a caminar tras Camille. Llegaron a la parte trasera del Rosseau, un lugar tranquilo y solitario donde podrían hablar con calma.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—Caroline, he descubierto algo y en serio estoy muy preocupada. Estaba llamando a Klaus y no contestaba.— _"Ay si claro, tú llamando a Klaus para variar"_ , se dijo con molesta. Aunque la razón le decía que no tenía nada que temer porque Klaus la amaba, su cavernícola interior ardía de celos cada vez que Camille hablaba de su híbrido.

—¿Y qué es lo que has descubierto?

—Sabes que una de las empresas de Lucien compró el terreno del pantano y estaban cazando licántropos, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—. Bueno, estuve investigando junto con la policía. Resulta que esa empresa está ligada al mismo laboratorio que estuvo recolectando el veneno de todas las manadas de licántropos…

—Oh no… —dijo ella con temor.

—Lucien está detrás de todo —ella entrecerró los ojos, era justo lo que pensó. Maldito sea, Lucien otra vez.

La última vez que lo vio fue en la mañana de aquel día cuando la secuestró Cortés. Él estuvo muy sonriente, metiendo cizaña mientras Klaus y Damon discutían. Luego se supone que ayudó a Klaus a buscarla, pero al final él se las arregló solo. No supo más de él, su penthouse estaba desocupado y nadie lo había visto. Después de escuchar el resultado de la investigación de Camille y la policía le quedaba claro que el desgraciado nunca se fue, que siempre estuvo ahí en las sombras esperando el momento de atacar. ¿Desde cuándo Lucien urdía ese plan? Ahora que lo pensaba, la respuesta era obvia.

Siempre. Ese era su plan en primer lugar, esa investigación con las manadas llevaba bastante tiempo, años quizá. Y Lucien estaba ahí desde hace unos meses, lo que significaba que el plan de encontrar un veneno letal para los originales siempre lo tuvo. ¿La distracción? Aquella profecía de la caída de los Mikaelson. Si hasta se tomó el tiempo de hacerse amigo de ella para tenerla de su lado y atormentar a Klaus secuestrándola si era necesario.

La profecía era clara. Decía que los Mikaelson caerían. Uno por un amigo, uno por un enemigo, otro por la familia. Lucien era amigo, y con esto último se probaba que era enemigo también. ¿Y qué hay de la familia? Considerando que fue el primer vampiro convertido del mundo, quizá podría considerar lo más cercano a la familia. No había más vuelta que darle, Lucien era el monstruo que haría caer a los Mikaelson. Sin querer sintió que temblaba, y ahora entendía por qué Camille se desesperó cuando Klaus no contestó su llamada. Aquello era en verdad urgente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó Camille angustiada.

—Creo que tenemos que ir a la mansión —dijo nerviosa—. Al menos ahí es un lugar seguro. Llamaré a Klaus.— Con las manos temblorosas, Caroline sacó su celular y buscó el número de Klaus. Timbró varias veces, cada segundo que pasaba ella lo sentía como una tortura. Al fin contestó, y ella por poco lanza un grito de triunfo.

 _—¿Qué pasa, amor?_ —preguntó él apenas contestó.

—Klaus, no hay tiempo, esto es urgente. Camille ha descubierto que Lucien está detrás de todo.

 _—¿Qué? Espera, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?_

—No puedo explicarte ahora, solo avisa a los demás. Él es quien fabricó ese veneno, él va a acabar con la familia. Hay que buscarlo.

 _—¿Estás con Camille?_

—Si, ya vamos para allá.

 _—Apresúrense —_ dijo serio. Lo imaginaba molesto, uniendo las piezas de aquel maldito rompecabezas en su mente, llegando a la misma conclusión que ella. Convivieron con el enemigo todo ese tiempo. Ahora solo confiaba en que Klaus se hiciera cargo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

—Ah vaya, supongo que se sienten como si hubieran descubierto la pólvora.—Esa voz casi la hizo saltar. A su lado, Camille también retrocedió asustada. Era Lucien.

—Klaus… —dijo ella despacio. Sabía que no podría enfrentarlo, que él era casi tan viejo como los originales, que la haría pedazos si quería. Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

 _—¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó él preocupado.

—Tranquila, lo volverás a ver. En el infierno —le dijo Lucien con una sonrisa siniestra. No solo eso, sus ojos estaban rojos como los de un demonio. Cuando sacó los colmillos se veía más feroz que nadie. Incluso más que Klaus.

La lucha duró muy poco, inmovilizó rápido a Camille y luego siguió ella. Por suerte no la mordió, pero si la derrotó muy fácil y rápido. Estaba perdida.

* * *

Klaus estaba seguro que Lucien las tenía a ambas, a Caroline y Camille. Apenas Caroline le contó del descubrimiento temió que algo les pasara en la ruta, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para eso. Lucien llegó a atacarlas, y se sentía tan seguro de eso que ni le importó que él escuchara todo al otro lado de la línea. ¿Para qué las quería a ambas? ¿Para torturarlo? ¿Para matarlas? No importaba, tenía que encontrarlas como sea. Camille era una amiga importante, y Caroline era su vida entera, su amor. Ella decidió quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo, aún consciente de que sus enemigos le harían daño. A Caroline no le importó porque lo amaba y porque también era parte de su familia.

Hope estaba a salvo en casa, Rebekah la cuidaría. De momento Kol estaba con Davina y ella intentaba controlarlo, la sed de sangre le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Así que él y Elijah tendrían que hacerse cargo, tenían que encontrar a esas dos y además detener a Lucien. Maldita sea, debió acabar con él hace mucho, ¿qué tonto sentimentalismo permitió que lo dejara con vida? Tenía que moverse, un minuto perdido era un minuto más en que Lucien podía estar torturando a Caroline.

Después de tantear posibles lugares en donde buscar a Lucien, él y su hermano estaban de salida, pero entonces sucedió algo que los sorprendió. Kol llegó con Davina muerta entre sus brazos. Lloraba, estaba desesperado. Le había desagarrado el cuello pues no pudo controlar su sed de sangre y bebió de ella hasta matarla. Freya llegó al escuchar tanto alboroto, ahora los hermanos rodeaban a Kol.

—Tráela de vuelta, por favor —le rogó Kol a su hermana—. Puedes hacerlo, así como ella hizo conmigo. Hay una forma, sé el hechizo, puedo decírselo.

—Kol, habrá consecuencias —le dijo Freya.

—No me importa.— Una respuesta obvia. Si le trajeran el cuerpo de Caroline le importaría bastante poco que todos los ancestros de New Orleans quisieran verlo arder, él daría lo que sea por ella. Y por eso mismo tenía que irse en ese momento.

—Encárgate de eso, Kol te dará el hechizo —le dijo Klaus a Freya—. Pero luego tú vienes conmigo —le dijo a Kol—. El miserable de Lucien puede acabar con todos, tiene a Caroline y Camille. Tenemos que detenerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde. Él es el monstruo que nos destruirá a todos.

—No voy a irme de aquí —dijo Kol con firmeza—. No hasta que ella esté de vuelta.

—Entonces asegúrate que Freya no demore —le pidió Elijah—. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer rápido, no queda tiempo.

Ellos asintieron, tenían que encontrar a Lucien de inmediato, y Freya tenía que reunir el poder necesario para derrotarlo. Rebekah se quedaría, prefería mantener a su hermana alejada de todo eso. Le dio la orden de huir con su hija si era necesario. Si ellos no volvían esa noche a la mansión, Rebekah tenía que huir con Hope.

* * *

Hubiera preferido no despertar si solo la obligaron a abrir los ojos para ver otra vez a cara de esa maldita básica. Y por horrible que fuera, de alguna forma tenía que agradecerle a Aurora, porque la única razón por la que Lucien las dejó con vida fue para entregarlas a la básica. Como si ellas fueran un juguete que romper.

La última vez que vio a Aurora, la desgraciada acabó encerrada tras una pared de ladrillos. Se suponía que el hechizo de Freya era complicado de deshacer, pero Lucien consiguió a otra bruja hábil que le haga el trabajo. Maldito sea, y ella de idiota que tenía a una super bruja Bennet en Mystic Falls y no se le ocurrió llamarla para igualar el juego. Aunque pensándolo bien, Bonnie la iba a mandar al demonio cuando se entere lo que estaba haciendo en New Orleans.

Quizá le quedaba a lo mucho una hora de vida si Klaus no llegaba a ayudarla. Lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que por primera vez estaba casi segura que ni Klaus podría salvarla.

Cuando despertó, Camille estaba a su lado, tenía los ojos abiertos y una herida en la cabeza que aún sangraba. Caroline ya se había recuperado de sus heridas, pero la tenían atada con cuerdas cubiertas de verbena de las que no podría liberarse con facilidad. Fue en ese momento que entraron Lucien y Aurora. Caroline soltó un bufido, no podía creer que esa desgraciada estuviera ahí.

—Creí que ya te habías disecado —le dijo con desagrado a la básica.

—Ya quisieras —contestó molesta Aurora—. Entonces Lucien, ¿este es el regalo que me das?

—Acá las tienes, querida. ¿Quieres hacer sufrir a Klaus? Son todas tuyas. Apuesto a que sufrirá mucho cuando le envíes sus cuerpos.

—Claro —Aurora sonrió de lado, haría lo posible para enfrentarse a ella, pero eso también iba a estar difícil. Ya antes la había derrotado, era mayor y más fuerte. Aún así estaba decidida a no morir fácilmente—. La terapeuta, y la otra—se burló la pelirroja—. Oh Camille, debiste sentirte terrible cuando ella llegó, ¿verdad? Casi lo tenías, le importabas mucho a Klaus, un poco más y quizá él pudo aceptar que sentía algo por ti. ¿Y qué pasó después? Aparece Caroline y te lo quita todo. Su compañía, su afecto, su amor. ¿Cómo te sentiste al enterarse de que no eras más que una patética copia de Caroline? ¿Qué apenas llegó y Klaus se olvidó de ti para correr tras ella? Qué lamentable eres.—Mierda, que hasta a ella le dolieron esas palabras. Camille bajó la mirada, pero igual notó que tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas Era extraño eso, por más celos que tuviera por Camille, no quería hacerle daño. Ella era inocente en todo ese asunto.

—Ya cierra la boca —le dijo Caroline molesta—. Si te vas a poner a decir estupideces, este es el momento preciso para recordarte que mientras hablas, Tristán se ahoga otra vez al fondo del mar y su tortura no terminará nunca —esperó darle en un punto sensible con eso, y quizá lo hizo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Caroline? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando llegaste y te diste cuenta que ya te habían cambiado por otra? —siguió burlándose Aurora.

—Lo que sea que vayas a decir, no me interesa. Él está conmigo, tú lo perdiste hace mucho. Nunca te elegiría, ya supéralo —le dijo molesta a la básica esa. Ya la tenía harta con su revanchismo, ella era una ex muy antigua, no tenía ningún derecho ahí.

—Bueno, por un lado tenemos el premio consuelo —siguió hablando Aurora como si no la hubiera escuchado—, y por el otro, tenemos a la desechable. No te creas única, Caroline. ¿Acaso crees que porque te escogió ahora eres irremplazable? Primero casi te cambia por Camille, luego seguí yo. ¿No lo recuerdas? Me encontraste en su cama en tu primer día en New Orleans.

—Cállate —dijo ella molesta. No sabía cómo, pero haría que Aurora se las pague todas.

—Ufff… qué intenso todo esto —dijo de pronto Lucien. Le sorprendía, con lo venenoso que era, que haya logrado quedarse en silencio hasta el momento—. De verdad que ha estado muy fuerte todo, no puedo elegir un bando ganador. En fin, ¿a qué hora las matas? —le preguntó a Aurora como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

—Ahora mismo…

—Eso es lo que tú crees —Camille habló por primera vez. Lo demás pasó muy rápido.

De entre su ropa, Camille sacó un collar extraño. Una especie de medallón místico. Eso debía de pertenecer a su colección de cosas mágicas, y quizá algo que podría salvarles la vida. Al girarlo, Aurora y Lucien se llevaron las manos a la cabeza e hicieron un gesto de dolor. Camille no perdió el tiempo, mantuvo el medallón en alto y la ayudó a pararse. Ambos vampiros estaban de rodillas en el piso, ellas aprovecharon para salir corriendo de la casa. No estaban a salvo, pero eso siquiera era una esperanza. Podían ser rivales en el amor, pero en ese momento tenían que estar unidas.

Camille la ayudó a quitarle las cuerdas, solo entonces pudo mirar alrededor y notar que estaban en algún lugar apartado de la ciudad. Estuvieron en una especie de cabaña, ahora ahí, en medio de la nada. La psicóloga ganó tiempo para las dos, pero eso no significaba nada. Lucien volvería a la carga y no podrían salvarse.

Segundos después vieron a los dos vampiros acercarse molestos. En cuestión de un segundo ya estaban frente a ellas. Aurora fue la primera en sacar sus colmillos, la miró directo a los ojos, iba por ella. Caroline se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero por suerte eso nunca pasó. Cuando se dio cuenta, Klaus había llegado, detuvo a Aurora y le rompió el cuello. Una menos. Luego se enfrentó el híbrido contra Lucien, le dio varios golpes. Ahí empezó lo sorprendente. Esos golpes parecían no afectar mucho a Lucien. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa empujó a Klaus a un lado como si se tratara de un vampiro de un año y no de un original.

Klaus vio sorprendido aquello, pero no perdió el tiempo. Estaba en modo híbrido y se arrojó otra vez sobre Lucien con toda la intención de matarlo. Por un instante los golpes fueron parejos y Caroline guardó la esperanza de que pudiera derrotar al monstruo. No fue así, Lucien era más fuerte y logró dejar a Klaus turbado en el piso, esta vez sí lo lastimó en serio. Todo aquello había pasado en apenas unos segundos, tan rápido que ella no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía como idiota ahí parada sin hacer nada, pero si ni Klaus pudo derrotarlo, ¿qué esperanza tenía ella?

Ella y Camille aún estaban juntas, si de verdad querían sobrevivir a eso tenían que irse ya. Pero apenas dieron un paso y Lucien ya estaba frente a ellas. Las empujó, a ella la cogió del cuello y la levantó del piso. A Camille la derribó y puso un pie sobre su pecho para que no se moviera. Las tenía. Un paso en falso y estaban fritas. Caroline intentaba respirar, pero eso estaba un poco difícil. Lucien apretó un poco más su cuello, todo alrededor se nubló, pero al menos podía escuchar.

—Seré un poco benevolente contigo, Klaus. Que conste que no te lo mereces, pero aún así lo haré —se burló Lucien—. Ya sabes que no puedes conmigo, ni siquiera intentes atacarme.

—Déjalas —dijo. Estaba herido, no tenía oportunidad de vencer a Lucien tal como estaba—. Tu problema es conmigo, yo soy tu enemigo, déjalas.

—¿No te ha quedado claro hasta ahora, Klaus? No me interesa a quien tenga que matar para hacerte sufrir. Tú vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho. Ahora de rodillas.— _"¿Qué?"_ , se dijo sorprendida. Estaba a punto de morir, Lucien solo tenía que apretar su cuello con más fuerza y podía arrancarle la cabeza. Aún así se sorprendió con el pedido de Lucien—. ¡Dije de rodillas! ¿O acaso quieres que las mate? —Klaus no dijo nada. Y aún así Caroline lo vio arrodillarse. Eso era lo que Lucien siempre quiso, humillarlo, ser superior a él.

—Ya suéltalas —reclamó Klaus, sintiéndose humillado. Pero aún así seguía de rodillas frente a Lucien, lo que sea para salvarla.

—Te daré a escoger. A una la mataré y a la otra la dejaré con vida para que vea como acabo contigo. Dime, ¿a quién salvas hoy? Tienes cinco segundos.

—Sueltas Lucien, o sino… —amenazó Klaus.

—¿O sino qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Klaus? Ya no puedes conmigo. Fuiste el más letal por siglos, pero eso ya se acabó. Yo soy tu peor pesadilla, solo una mordida mía y mi veneno matará a tus hermanos. ¿Quieres arriesgarte a eso?

—Vas a lamentar mucho esto cuando acabe contigo —le dijo con rabia.

—Esto va a acabar, pero para ustedes. Elige, Klaus, ¿quién vive? ¿Caroline o Camille? Empieza la cuenta regresiva.

—No… —Por un instante Caroline logró verlo, estaba desesperado. Mirando a ambas, deseando salvarlas, pero sintiéndose impotente.

—Cinco, cuatro…—entonces Caroline bajó la mirada. Camille estaba en el piso, pero ella logró ver como sacaba con discreción el medallón que usó hace un rato para escapar.

—Tres, dos… —seguía Lucien. Solo un segundo y todo acabaría—. Uno…

—¡No! —gritó Klaus e intentó detenerlo, pero una vez más todo sucedió muy rápido.

Lucien notó lo que Camille tramaba y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él tomó la decisión por Klaus. A ella la arrojó a un lado, Caroline apenas se levantó para lanzar un grito de horror al ver cómo Lucien cogía a Camille, le quitaba el medallón y le mordía el cuello hasta destrozarlo. Todos se quedaron paralizados un instante. Durante sus últimos segundos de vida, Camille miró a los ojos a Klaus, y él no parpadeó ni una sola vez mientras veía aquella aterradora escena. Camille no tenía sangre de vampiro en su sistema, no había forma que sobreviva a eso. Cuando Lucien la arrojó a un lado ya estaba muerta.

—Esa zorra si que era problemática —dijo Lucien con la boca llena de sangre.

—¡No! —gritó Klaus con la voz llena de rabia y dolor. Ella fue su amiga, la quería, tenían una buena relación. Caroline sintió un nudo en la garganta. Camille la salvó hace un rato, quizá no se llevaban de maravilla, pero jamás quiso verla muerta de esa manera—. ¡Vas a pagar por esto, miserable!

—Eso ya lo veremos —Lucien dio unos pasos hacia él, pasando al lado del cuerpo de Camille. Pero cuando quiso caminar un poco más, a gran velocidad llegó Elijah y golpeó a Lucien. Quizá no era más fuerte que él, pero el factor sorpresa lo detuvo.

—Freya, ahora —dijo Elijah, y en ese instante apareció la bruja.

No tenía idea de qué clase de plan era ese, lo único que quería era que funcionara. Lucien cayó de rodillas mientras hacía un gesto de dolor. Frente a él, Freya usaba su magia para paralizarlo. Una de sus manos tenía una extraña tonalidad azulada, como si todo el poder estuviera concentrado ahí. Aún existía la posibilidad de que eso fallara, que el poder de Lucien sea superior y que ni toda la magia de Freya pueda detenerlo. Caroline fue rápido al lado de Klaus, parecía como si todo alrededor se hubiera detenido, en ese momento todo podía cambiar para siempre. Podían ganar y derrotar al enemigo. O podían fallar y morir. Tomó fuerte la mano de Klaus y la apretó, si ese era el momento final quería estar a su lado.

Los alaridos de dolor de Lucien la ponían nerviosa, peor era no saber si eso estaba funcionando o no. Pero entonces algo sucedió, Freya acabó se hechizo. Estaba cansada, pero los miró a todos y asintió. Lo había logrado.

—Listo, está hecho. Es un vampiro como cualquiera.— Fue sublime ver el rostro de terror de Lucien. Él que hace un rato estuvo a punto de matarlas, que incluso puso a Klaus de rodillas. Ahora él estaba rodeado de sus enemigos y todo se había acabado para él. Elijah lo cogió de los hombros para no dejarlo huir.

—No por favor, no lo hagas —rogó Lucien asustado. Klaus avanzó hacia él, lo miraba con odio. El cuerpo de Camille aún estaba ahí, un recordatorio de que tenía que acabar con ese miserable.

—Ahora ruegas perdón —dijo Klaus con desprecio—. Ese siempre fue tu problema, Lucien. Pasaste cien años siendo yo, pero nunca lo lograste. Planeaste todo esto para ser más fuerte que yo, para hacerme sufrir y humillarme. No lo has logrado. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —Klaus se agachó, había un trozo de vidrio en el piso. Caroline sabía lo que iba a hacer, y aunque normalmente estaba en contra de toda violencia, esta vez estuvo de acuerdo. Contuvo la sonrisa, ese miserable se lo merecía. Lucien lanzó un grito cuando Klaus cortó sus mejillas tal como él hacía con las personas que asesinaba. Algo que a él mismo le hicieron—. Nunca supiste cuál era tu lugar, y te lo diré. Tú no eres nada —Lucien no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, murió cuando Klaus hundió su mano en su pecho y le arrancó el corazón. Caroline soltó un suspiro de alivio, la pesadilla había acabado.

El cuerpo de Lucien cayó a un lado, todos estaban en silencio y al fin estaban a salvo. Notó que Klaus miró de lado al cuerpo de Camille, la amiga que no pudo salvar. Y ella también se sintió mal de pronto, estuvo ahí y no pudo hacer nada por ayudarla. Habían ganado, pero no se sentían bien.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Elijah al fin—. Nos encargaremos de ella, descuida. Y en cuanto a Aurora, ella puede irse al océano a hacerle compañía a su hermano —Klaus asintió. Ahora Caroline no estaba segura que los demás lo tomen bien. Saber de la muerte de Camille no les iba a gustar nada a Marcel y Vincent.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —preguntó molesto Klaus cuando entró y encontró el desastre. Había amanecido ya, pasaron el resto del día resolviendo el tema de Camille y también parte de la noche. Tal como imaginó, los demás no lo tomaron bien. Vincent se enojó mucho, los amenazó, les dijo que los Mikaelson eran una plaga y que tenían que largarse. Les dijo que el entierro de Camille sería esa tarde y que ellos no eran bienvenidos. Para él, y quizá para todos, la culpa era de Klaus.

—Déjame explicarte —dijo Freya llamando a la calma. En la sala habían velas formando un círculo, pero se habían consumido por completo. Y también estaba Kol sosteniendo el cuerpo de Davina.

—¡Tú le hiciste eso! —le reclamó él—. ¿Por qué? ¡Ibas a salvarla! Vi lo que la hacías, ¡la usaste!

—¡Lucien iba a matarnos a todos! ¡Hice lo necesario para salvar a esta familia! —se defendió Freya. Kol intentó atacarla, pero Elijah le cerró el paso y la detuvo.

—¿Esta muerta? —preguntó Caroline. No tenía idea de qué había pasado ahí, pero en ese momento bajaron también Rebakah y Hope, la bebé iba en los brazos de su tía.

—No despierta —dijo Kol con rabia—. ¡Tráela de vuelta!

—Aún está viva, podemos hacer algo —le dijo Rebekah llamando a la calma. Hope empezó a inquietarse y lloró, así que todos acabaron calmándose un poco, nadie quería hacer llorar a la bebé.

Freya les explicó un poco, tuvo que usar a Davina para conseguir el poder necesario que derrotó a Lucien. Cuando la trajo de vuelta la mantuvo en ese círculo donde Davina era un nexo entre los ancestros y el mundo real. Y como los ancestros querían matarla, Freya abrió aquel nexo para poder conseguir la energía de los ancestros y así derrotar a Lucien. Fue arriesgado, Davina pudo morir de verdad y para siempre. Ahora aún estaba viva, pero no despertaba, tenían que reanimarla. O quizá solo era cuestión de esperar.

—Marcel sabe de esto —le dijo Kol molesto a sus hermanos—. Y no le ha gustado nada, la única razón por la que me dejó aquí es para que la cuide y te exija que hagas algo —le dijo amenazante a Freya.

—Lo voy a solucionar, lo juro —prometió Freya. Y ojalá que sí, porque Kol amaba a esa chica y ella no soportaría que más gente muriera para proteger a todos.

—Iré a hablar con Marcel —anunció Klaus.

—Voy contigo —le dijo ella.

—No es necesario.

—Ya te dije que voy contigo —le dijo en ese tono que no daba lugar a réplicas. Marcel debía de estar muy enojado, pero ella sabía Klaus no era culpable de la muerte de Camille y que no tenía idea de lo de Davina, no podían culparlo. También sabía que Klaus quería a Marcel como su hijo, que no le gustaba que haya tensión entre ellos.

—Los acompaño —dijo Elijah, cosa que los sorprendió—. Por alguna razón no me da buena espina el enojo de Marcel —explicó. Klaus no se esforzó mucho en oponerse en que lo acompañen, solo salió de ahí y ambos lo siguieron.

Lo buscaron en su piso en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no había nadie. Lo llamaron varias veces y no dio razones. Le pidieron a Rebekah que lo ubicara, ella lo llamó varias veces y no tuvo respuesta, eso también la preocupaba. Finalmente Freya accedió a hacer un hechizo de ubicación y les dijo dónde podían buscarlo. A Caroline tampoco le daba buena espina eso, estaba muy raro que de pronto Marcel desapareciera.

Llegaron al lugar cuando ya era algo tarde, estaba oscureciendo. Estaban apenas entrando del puente cuando vieron a Marcel acercándose del otro lado. Los miraba molesto, en especial a Klaus y Elijah. Eso no le gustaba para nada.

—Hasta que al fin apareces —le dijo Klaus—. Te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿De cómo mataste a Camille? —preguntó molesto—. ¿O de cómo dejaron en coma a Davina?

—Yo no maté a Camille —explicó Klaus intentando calmarse—. Fui a rescatarla, Lucien la secuestró a ella y a Caroline. Era muy fuerte, no podía con él. Si no fuera por el hechizo de Freya jamás lo hubiera derrotado, ahora mismo todos estaríamos muertos.

—El hechizo de Freya —dijo con rabia—. Aquel en el que usó a Davina.

—No teníamos idea de eso, cuando pasó estábamos con Lucien. Marcel, de verdad entiendo que estés muy enojado, lo de Camille también me duele. Pero no puedes culparme de todo lo que pasa aquí, no es justo.

—¿No es justo? ¡Yo voy a decirte lo que no es justo! Que ustedes lleven más de mil años impunes, destrozando la vida de todos, poniendo a su maldita familia sobre los demás. Primero ustedes, los otros que mueran. No te importó poner en peligro a Camille, la mujer que dices que amas pudo morir también, usaron a Davina como si fuera un juguete y quién sabe si despertará.

—Freya se está haciendo cargo de eso —le dijo Elijah.

—Vincent ya la vio, dijo que era irreversible, ¡que la han dejado así para siempre! Su cuerpo está vivo pero su alma sufre torturada con los ancestros, ¿todo por ustedes? ¿Para salvar a los malditos originales? —decía dolido, furioso. Marcel parecía a punto de perder el control en cualquier momento.

—Marcel, por favor, las cosas no son como crees… —habló ella para llamar a la calma, pero no funcionó.

—Tú no te metas, Caroline. Tú no tienes idea de lo que estos miserables son capaces de hacer, apenas estás llegando a la vida de los Mikaelson.

—No pretendas agarrarme de estúpida, claro que sé de lo que son capaces. Alguna vez me lastimaron también, pero eso ya pasó. Klaus no quería que Camille muera, no sabía lo de Davina. De verdad Marcel, no puedes culparlo por eso.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento, Caroline? —le dijo dolido—. ¡Ellos sabían que Davina era como mi hija! Le pedí que no intentara resucitar a Kol, aún les trajo de vuelta a su hermano, ¿y cómo se lo agradecen? ¡Destruyéndola!

—Cálmate —le dijo Klaus—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedes…

—¡Claro que puedo culparte! A ti, a Kol, ¡a todos! En nombre de su maldita familia dañan a los demás sin importarles nada, ¡basta ya! Se acabó, los Mikaelson no pueden seguir existiendo, son como una maldita plaga que hay que eliminar…

—¡No! —gritó Caroline de pronto cuando vio avanzar a Elijah hasta Marcel. Klaus también lanzó un grito de sorpresa, pero fue muy tarde cuando quiso actuar. Elijah le arrancó el corazón a Marcel. El vampiro cayó de rodillas mirando a su creador, y al caer su cuerpo fue a parar al río. Lo había matado. Caroline se había llevado las manos a la boca, sentía que estaba temblando, aquello no podía estar pasando.

—¡Qué has hecho! —gritó desesperado Klaus—. ¡Por qué lo has matado! ¡No tenías que hacer eso! —le reclamó a su hermano.

—Niklaus, nos habíamos equivocado. Ahora recuerdo la visión que tuve. Lucien no era la bestia, era Marcel. El monstruo que nos iba a destruir era él. Lo veo claro ahora, mientras hablaba recordé con detalle la visión de la profecía. Amigo, enemigo, familia. Eso era Marcel —explicaba Elijah. Aunque no le tembló la mano para matar a Marcel, ahora se veía afectado—. Lo escuchaste, él iba a acabar con nosotros. Lo siento mucho, era lo que tenía que hacer por nuestra familia.

Klaus soltó un suspiro y se meció los cabellos. Ella se quedó quieta mirando al lugar donde cayó el cuerpo de Marcel. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, después de todo el vampiro tuvo razón. Los Mikaelson son capaces de matar a quien sea por su familia. Ahora solo esperaba que Elijah no se haya equivocado.


	12. Capítulo 10: Cuenta regresiva Final

**Capítulo 10: Cuenta regresiva**

—¡Pero qué está pasando! —gritó ella desesperada cuando vio aquello. Klaus entraba con Elijah y Kol, ambos se estaban desangrando por una herida que tenían en el cuello. Una mordida en realidad. Y lucían enfermos.

—Fue Marcel —le dijo Klaus. Ella y Rebekah soltaron un grito, Caroline apretó a Hope contra su pecho. ¿Qué rayos quería decir eso?

—¿No que lo habías matado? —le reclamó Rebekah a su hermano Elijah. Su cuñada lloró toda la noche cuando se enteró de lo que pasó. Rabio, destrozó todo lo que se atravesó en su camino y se fue de la mansión. Pero esa mañana llegó a despedirse de su sobrina pues no quería pasar más tiempo en esa casa. Fue entonces cuando Klaus llegó con sus hermanos malheridos.

—Lo vi morir —dijo Caroline sorprendido—. Por favor explícame qué sucede.

—Que Elijah tuvo razón, Marcel es la bestia. Siempre fue él. Amigo, enemigo, familia. Anoche cuando lo mató no fue así en realidad, él encontró una forma de beber la pócima que tomó Lucien. Ahora él es el monstruo que hará caer a nuestra familia.

—No puede ser…—quiso gritar en ese momento, sintió que estaba temblando. Dejó a Hope un momento sentada en el sofá, se sentía tan nerviosa que pensó se le iba a caer.

—Y nos mordió —dijo Kol haciendo un gesto de dolor. Estaba sudando, se había puesto enfermo como si lo hubiera mordido un licántropo. Caroline sabía que ahora era diferente. Ni la sangre de Klaus podría curarlos, y si no encontraban una solución pronto, los dos originales iban a morir.

—Niklaus, tenemos que sacar a nuestra familia de aquí —le pidió Elijah respirando con dificultad—. Marcel está furioso con todos nosotros, quiere acabarnos. Y tus enemigos están aquí, vendrá por ti.

—Que venga —dijo Klaus desafiante—. Quiero ver si es capaz de hacerme daño a mi.

—Lo hará —dijo Kol—. Te odia ahora mismo, no está pensando con claridad. Nos culpa por lo de Camille, por Davina, por todo. No sé si va a matarte, no sé qué hará contigo. Pero tenemos que irnos.

—Puede hacerle daño a Hope —dijo de pronto ella y todos los hermanos la miraron horrorizados. ¿Sería capaz Marcel de hacer algo así?

—No, no… Él no daña a niños —explicó Rebekah nerviosa—. No lastimaría a Hope, eso lo sé. Ni a mí, sé que aún me ama.

—Puede ser —dijo Freya. La bruja bajó rápido por las escaleras, al parecer había escuchado todo el alboroto—. No dañará a Hope, pero dañará a todos los demás que podemos cuidarla. Quién sabe si hasta Caroline pague por todos.

—Eso jamás —dijo Klaus con seguridad—. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, y no permitiré que la toque.

—Escucha Niklaus, Marcel está histérico. No creerá en tus palabras, ni en las de nadie. Tenemos que salir de aquí, él ya viene —le dijo Elijah. Todos lo quedaron mirando. La situación era crítica, todo se había precipitado. La profecía se cumplió después de todo, los Mikaelson iban a caer. No había muchas esperanzas para Elijah y Kol después de esa mordida, Marcel en verdad quería matarlos a todos.

—Vámonos de aquí —ordenó Klaus, y nadie se detuvo a buscar una maleta ni nada, simplemente tomaron lo que había a la mano y buscaron un lugar seguro.

Durante el camino, Elijah y Kol se pusieron peor. El sudor aumentó, la herida se veía más horrible y se quejaban del dolor. Klaus los llevó a todos a un apartamento fuera de la ciudad, un lugar aparentemente seguro donde podrían decidir qué hacer. Era Caroline quien cargaba a la bebé, Hope notaba la tensión y estaba muy inquieta por toda esa situación. Cuando llegaron, ella y Rebekah se ocuparon de recostar a los hermanos Mikaelson que sufrían por la herida que les provocó Marcel. No es que tuviera un gran afecto por ellos, pero los apreciaba de cierta forma. Y no quería verlos morir, no quería que Klaus pierda a su familia de verdad. Eso lo destrozaría.

Freya preparó algo para retardar el efecto del veneno que tenían en su sangre, eso al menos los aliviaría un poco, pero no había mucho que hacer ahí. Pasaría lo inevitable, y no tendrían posibilidades.

—No puedo detenerlo —dijo Freya desolada—. Con Lucien fue diferente, aproveché la conexión con los ancestros a través de Davina para canalizar energía, pero eso no volverá a pasar.

—¿Y no puedes canalizarnos a nosotros? —le pidió Rebekah desesperada—. ¡Por favor hermana! ¡No podemos perder a nuestra familia! Tenemos que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

—No será suficiente —dijo con pesar—. No puedo quitarle a Marcel su poder, y queda muy poco tiempo para encontrar una cura. Tendríamos que buscar veneno de todas las manadas, y saben que eso para estas alturas es imposible.

—Yo… no sé… puedo llamar a Bonnie, ella es maravillosa. Serían dos brujas, podrían detener esto, podrían…—decía ella nerviosa. Iban a morir, los Mikaelson estaban en la cuerda floja. Y lo peor era que el siguiente era Klaus, él era el objetivo final de Marcel. Iba a matar a Klaus y ella no podía permitir eso.

—Caroline —dijo Klaus de pronto. Posó despacio una mano en su hombro y la miró a los ojos. Los notó cristalizados, pareciera como si él también fuera consciente que ese era el final—, aunque Bonnie Bennet pudiera ayudarnos, sería muy tarde para cuando ella llegue aquí.

—No… ¡No Klaus, deja de decir eso! Tú eres el híbrido original, eres invencible…

—Ya ves que no —dijo con cierta tristeza. Caroline no pudo contener las lágrimas, fue rápido hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba. Desesperada, besó sus mejillas y sus labios. Se sentía al borde del colapso.

—¡No voy a perderte ahora que te he elegido! ¡Klaus no voy a dejarte morir!

—Y yo no quiero abandonarte —dijo él suavemente. Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso largo. ¿Acaso eso era una despedida? A eso le sabía. No quiso soltarlo, pero Hope empezó a llorar. Quizá la pequeña también sabía que su padre podía dejarla para siempre. Se separaron un instante, Klaus cargó en brazos a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente. La meció despacio hasta que se calmó. Él tampoco quería soltarla.

—Necesito ganar tiempo —dijo Freya de pronto—. Se me ha ocurrido algo que podemos hacer, y por ahora es la única opción.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? —le preguntó Klaus.

—Todo el que se pueda, aunque considerando como están las cosas quizá no sea más de dos horas.

—Yo lo haré —anunció Rebekah.

—Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado —le dijo Klaus muy serio—. Es peligroso y no voy a perderte.

—¡Marcel no va a matarme! No me odia, nunca lo ha hecho. Se la tenía jurada a Kol porque cree que él llevó a Davina a ese estado, Elijah lo mató, y pues a ti te culpa de todo. Conmigo no es así, no tiene nada contra mí. Puedo ganar tiempo, intentar convencerlo.

—No vas a lograr nada, él no va a detenerse con su venganza —le dijo seguro Klaus. Lo peor era que tenía razón, nada iba a parar a Marcel.

—Ganaré todo el tiempo que se pueda —anunció Rebekah segura—. Quizá no lo convenza de que pare con esto, pero al menos será suficiente para que Freya pueda hacer algo. Te juro que voy a regresar —le dijo a su hermano. Klaus asintió, Rebekah estaba por irse, pero él la detuvo un instante. Antes de que ella pudiera reclamar que la deje salir, su hermano la abrazó fuerte, como temiendo que esa fuera la despedida. Rebekah no reaccionó unos segundos por la sorpresa, pero no tardó en estrechar a su hermano. Apretó los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, Klaus le dio un beso en la frente luego.

—Cuídate —Rebekah asintió, los hermanos se separaron y ella tuvo que partir para intentar detener a Marcel.

—Klaus, hablemos un momento —le pidió Freya—. Caroline, ¿puedes cuidar a Hope y a mis hermanos un momento?

—Claro, vayan. No tarden —les pidió. Solo esperaba que lo que sea que Freya estuviera planeando funcionara. Se sentía al límite, muerta de miedo por perder a Klaus. A Hope. A Rebekah, a Elijah, a Freya. Hasta a Kol. A su nueva familia. No quería perder a los Mikaelson.

* * *

Pasó con su hermana a la habitación de al lado. La verdad era que Klaus lo veía todo muy negro, no veía salida a lo que estaba pasando. Conocía a Marcel y entendía su enojo. Ahora no era solo él, también sus enemigos habían llegado a New Orleans a cazarlo. Suponiendo que Rebekah logre convencer a Marcel de que lo deje con vida, había decenas de vampiros ahí que querían matarlo. Gente que no tendría piedad de él ni de Hope, mucho menos de Caroline. Sus errores de toda una vida de impunidad venían por él y acabarían con todo lo que amaba si no hacía algo pronto. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Sea cual sea el costo, lo iba a pagar.

Freya tampoco lucía bien, parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Sus hermanos podían morir y nadie podía hacer nada, quizá solo ella. Hace un momento les dijo que no podría conseguir suficiente energía para detener a Marcel, ¿entonces qué podía ser? ¿Cuál era el plan?

—Klaus, creo saber como podemos salvar a Elijah y Kol.

—Dime —pidió él de inmediato.

—No va a gustarte.

—No importa, solo dímelo. Estoy dispuesto —dijo muy seguro. No iba a perder a su familia, no dejaría que nadie muera ese día.

—Ya sabes que no puedo hacer lo mismo que hice con Lucien, y hay muy poco tiempo para conseguir la cura, ellos no van a sobrevivir al día. Hay una manera de parar el efecto del veneno de Marcel. No es una cura, pero al menos servirá. Ellos estarán dormidos gracias a un hechizo, como hibernando. Protegeré su mente con una fantasía placentera para que no sufran, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—Si, claro. Está bien, haz eso. ¿Y para qué me necesitas a mí?

—Klaus, la única forma de mantener ese hechizo por mucho tiempo y evitar que todos mueran es con una gran fuente de energía, de vida. De ti —lo entendió. Klaus no dijo nada, pero ya en su mente sabía la respuesta—. Tú tienes que mantenerte con vida, y así nos vincularé a todos contigo.

—Marcel quiere matarme.

—Marcel no te matará, eres como su padre. Y tienes que asegurarte que así sea. Deja que él se haga cargo de ti, porque si te encuentran tus enemigos no te tendrán piedad.

—Él tendría que mantenerme vivo, quizá en el jardín —dijo recordando aquel lugar donde Marcel enterraba vivos y secos a sus enemigos. Escondidos detrás de ladrillos o podrirse por siempre. Ese era el lugar que le esperaba.

—Klaus, sé que es horrible. Pero es la única manera. O Marcel te mata, o te mantiene vivo de esa forma. Si te mata todo estará perdido, pero si logras que no lo haga entonces hay esperanza para la familia.— Era una apuesta del tipo 50/50. Quería creer que Marcel solo estaba muy dolido, pero cuando lo tenga al frente no sería capaz de acabar con su vida. ¿Pero y si eso no pasaba? Ya había mordido de forma mortal a sus dos hermanos, para Marcel, ellos ya estaban muertos. ¿Por qué le tendría piedad a él? Quizá si lo mate. De cualquier forma sus hermanos estarían perdidos sin la idea de Freya. Puede que funcione, puede que no. Pero él tendría que soportar mucho tiempo secándose en un jardín, sufriendo interminables torturas.

—Entiendo —respondió en voz baja mientras procesaba todo—. ¿Cuánto crees que tardes en encontrar una cura?

—No tengo idea. Puede ser unos meses, un año. O años. A Lucien le llevó años, quien sabe y sea más fácil ahora que ya sabemos lo que queremos. No puedo asegurarte nada, Klaus. Pero te juro que haré todo lo que sea posible para tener a mi familia de vuelta.— En ese momento Freya se desvaneció, él apenas pudo sostenerla.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada, no es nada.— Pero estaba muy débil. Y ahora notó que también sudaba.

—Freya, dime de una vez que está pasando.

—Es veneno —confesó—. Tuve un pequeño altercado con una vampiresa, creo que sirve a Marcel o a tus enemigos, no lo sé. Pero yo… yo también puedo morir.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer esto?

—Con ayuda de Caroline. Ella es amiga de una bruja Bennet, ¿verdad?

—Dudo mucho que ella quiera ayudarnos, será todo lo contrario.

—Por favor, Klaus. Es Caroline, tu Caroline. Si pudo cambiarte a ti, podría convencer al demonio de volver al cielo. Y de seguro podrá con esa bruja Bennet.— Sin querer sonrió, claro que su rubia era capaz de eso y más. Ya entendía para donde iba la idea de su hermana. Él se sacrificaba mientras todos entraban a ese sueño profundo, y Caroline se encargaría de ellos. De mantenerlos vivos y encontrar la cura que los salve. De cuidar a Hope también.

—Tengo que hablar con ella primero, es mucha responsabilidad.

—Klaus, en realidad la pregunta es si tú estás dispuesto a hacerlo. El sacrificio lo harás tú. Quien se sacrificará serás tú. Nosotros dormiremos y no seremos conscientes del tiempo, en cambio tú…

—Está bien Freya, ya no sigas.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Claro que puedo, ni siquiera debiste preguntarlo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo muy seguro. Sabía que era lo que tocaba porque tenía que salvar a su familia. De él dependía la vida de todos, que haya un futuro para la familia Mikaelson. Nadie más pagaría por sus errores, y él los mantendría vivos a todos. Pero Caroline…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta de solo pensar en ella. Sentía que se le oprimía el corazón. Le prometió una vida juntos. Le prometió amarla siempre. Le prometió París, Londres, Tokio. Le prometió una vida llena de felicidad, y ahora le daría un adiós. Le daría el dolor de perder el paraíso que alcanzaron juntos por un corto tiempo. Ella que estaba llena de luz, ella que iluminó sus tinieblas. A ella la haría sufrir con su sacrificio. ¿Pero acaso tenía alternativa? No había esperanzas para nadie, y él tenía que salvar a su familia. Caroline tenía que entenderlo, y si no quería aceptarlo no importa. Si no quería esperarlo no la forzaría, no la haría sentir culpable. No la forzó a nada antes, ahora menos. La amaba así.

—Iré a hablar con Caroline —le dijo finalmente a su hermana—. Alista todo para ese hechizo. ¿Será necesario meter a Rebekah en ese sueño profundo?

—No, creo que sería de mucha ayuda si se queda al lado de Caroline. Entre las dos podrán apoyarse, serán tiempos muy difíciles.

—Entonces esperaremos que Rebekah vuelva y acabará todo esto. Voy con Caroline.

Al salir de nuevo a la sala la encontró al lado de su hija. Hope dormía, y por las lágrimas de Caroline resbalando silenciosas por sus mejillas diría que escuchó toda la conversación. Mejor aún, no quería repetir lo mismo. Al verlo, la rubia se puso de pie, y tal como hizo hace un rato, corrió hacia a él para abrazarlo y besarlo. Estuvieron buen rato así, sin lograr separarse. No quería dejarla, ¿cómo decirle adiós a esos labios? ¿A su mirada tan pura? La tortura real sería estar lejos de ella, no el suplicio por el que Marcel lo haría pasar.

—Tenemos que hablar un momento —le dijo él despacio. No quería interrumpir eso, pero era algo necesario. Ella asintió, la llevó de la mano a la habitación donde hasta hace unos minutos conversó a solas con Freya. Cerraron la puerta, la hora de la despedida había llegado—. Sé que has escuchado todo.

—No pude evitarlo, lo siento.

—No te disculpes de nada, no es necesario. Eso nos ahorra mucho, ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer. Y mi decisión ya está tomada.

—Lo sé Klaus, no me tienes que explicar. Está bien, lo entiendo —dijo con la voz quebrada, llena de dolor.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Claro que si. Es tu familia, tu hija, tus hermanos y hermanas. Tienes que hacerlo, solo te tienen a ti y a nadie más. No hay otra salida, Freya jamás te hubiera propuesto algo como eso si supiera que hay otra forma de salvarlos —él asintió despacio. Caroline tenía roda la razón, era lo único que les quedaba.

—Lo siento tanto, Caroline. No quiero hacerte esto, no quiero dejarte ahora —dijo tomándola de las manos. Las apretó, buscó su mirada que tanto amaba. Ella sufría por su decisión, pero a la vez notaba en sus ojos algo más. Amor, un brillo especial, algo que no podía definir.

—Está bien, Klaus. No quiero perderte, no quiero que me dejes. Pero así son las cosas y no te tendré rencor por esto jamás.

—Te estoy abandonando.

—No, estás haciendo un sacrificio por tu familia. Y eso me hace amarte aún más, porque ahora mismo frente a mi eres la persona que sé que siempre fuiste. Eres el vampiro que siempre creí que podía ser salvado porque era capaz de amar, y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti.— En ese momento sintió que no podía más. La acercó a sí y la abrazó con fuerza, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Él que siempre vio el amor y el llanto como un símbolo de debilidad, ahora sabía que amar no hace débil a nadie. Que aunque estuviera a punto de decirle adiós al gran amor de su vida, todo lo que vivieron juntos valió más que todo el oro del mundo.

—Caroline, no tienes que hacer lo que dijo Freya. Rebekah podrá encargarse de Hope, ella podrá conseguir la cura. No es tu obligación.

—Ella no podrá sola, eso lo sabes. Y Freya tiene razón, podré convencer a Bonnie para que me ayude.

—No quiero arruinar tu vida y menos darte tremenda responsabilidad. No estás obligada, de verdad. Puedes irte, no habrá rencores.

—Cállate antes que te golpee, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirme algo así? —preguntó ofendida—. ¡Claro que voy a ayudar! Y ni pienses que me voy a separar de Hope, voy a cuidar a esa niña como si fuera mi hija. Pobre de ti que te opongas.— No pudo evitar la sonrisa. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla con todas sus fuerzas? Debió adivinar que intentar convencer a Caroline de que no tome el control de algo era un caso perdido.

—Te juro que si en algún momento decides mandar todo al demonio no te guardaré rencor.

—A ti te voy a mandar al demonio si sigues con la tontería de querer apartarme de tu vida —Klaus la tomó suavemente del mentón y le dio un beso.

—Ojalá hubiera tiempo para…

—¿Para? —preguntó ella.

—Ya sabes —sonrió de lado. En cuanto entendió, Caroline le dio un manotazo sin fuerzas.

—Idiota, tus hermanos están agonizando afuera y tú quieres coger. Qué asco tu vida —bromeó. Aunque sea un instante antes de partir quería ver una sonrisa en su rostro. No quería recordarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No quiero "coger", quiero hacerte el amor —ella le sonrió también. Le dio otro beso, uno largo.

—Me quieres convencer hablándome bonito, como siempre —susurró ella sobre sus labios.

—No ha sido usando mi labia que te conquisté, querida.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me tienes desde que me dijiste que estaba llena de luz. — Era increíble como ella recordaba cada palabra que le dijo. Klaus tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y a veces en medio de su emoción le dijo tanto que no conseguía recordar del todo. Y cuando ella mencionó aquello lo recordó a la perfección. La noche, la fiesta. Su bella silueta al lado del caballo. Su mirada de incredulidad, su sinceridad. Recordó como se sintió aquella vez, casi desesperado por su atención, por demostrarle que no era un maldito monstruo. Y lo logró, vaya que si. Caroline vio en él más allá que cualquiera.

—Por eso te amo —le dijo él. La notó sonreír otra vez. Si esa era una despedida, no lo parecía. Porque había amor y esperanza.

El tiempo pasaba y ya Rebekah debería estar de vuelta. Ambos salieron a ver cómo iba Freya con los preparativos para el hechizo. La pobre aún estaba muy débil, pero todo estaba casi listo. Elijah y Kol dormían, era mejor que estén así para que puedan soportar el dolor. En medio de todo el alboroto no pudo despedirse de ellos, quién sabe cuándo volvería a verlos. Se acercó a Elijah y arregló el nudo de su corbata, luego siguió con Kol y le acomodó los cabellos. Los miró a ambos y se sintió seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Los mantendría con vida cueste lo que cueste.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a su pequeña. Levantó a Hope en sus brazos y miró a sus bellos ojos. Esa niña que era su esperanza, tal como su nombre lo decía. Una bebé que no lo recordaría cuando el volviera. ¿Será que estaría presente para su próximo cumpleaños? ¿O la vería ya como una niña grande? ¿Una adolescente? ¿Lo amaría ella a pesar del tiempo? Ojalá que sí, porque él la tendría presente cada día de su vida. Hope le acarició las mejillas, no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Será que su hija presentía algo? ¿Sabría que papá se iba? Ojalá que no. Era muy pequeña para extrañarlo, y eso de alguna forma lo aliviaba.

Poco después apareció Rebekah. Lucía agitada y apurada, pero al menos estaba íntegra y Marcel no le hizo daño.

—Justo a tiempo —le dijo Freya—. Necesitaré un poco de tu sangre también —le pidió.

—¿Mi sangre? Espera, ¿qué tienen planeado hacer? —preguntó Bekah confundida—. Klaus, tenemos que irnos ya. Marcel no quiere escuchar razones, no quiere escucharte. Vendrá por ti, te matará, por favor…

—Cálmate Bekah, todo va a salir bien —le dijo él aparentando tranquilidad—. Toma mi sangre Freya, ya es hora —dijo él acercándose. Su hermana tomó una daga y le hizo un corte, el hechizo estaba en proceso.

—¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué está pasando? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Yo lo haré, tranquila —dijo Caroline—. Todo va a estar bien, Rebekah. Tenemos que confiar en que será así.

—Espera, ¿qué rayos piensan hacer?

—Un hechizo que podrá salvarnos —le explicó Freya—. Ahora tu sangre, Rebekah. Por favor.— Aún sin entender nada, le tendió el brazo a Freya y dejó que le sacara un poco. Rebekah quería saber qué pasaba, pero nadie le explicó nada mientras Freya pronunciaba las palabras del hechizo—. Listo, está hecho. Puedes ir ahora, Klaus.

—Está bien.— Antes de irse fue hacia su hermana la bruja. Lucía peor que hace un momento, se estaba deteriorando. Tenía que moverse rápido para que tampoco le pase nada a ella, tenía que evitar eso a toda costa—. Adiós Freya, te juro que nos volveremos a ver, hermana —ella asintió. No vio una sonrisa, pero si lágrimas y una mirada conmovida.

—Estaremos juntos todos otra vez, ya verás que sí —contestó Freya.

—¿Pueden explicarme de una vez de qué va todo esto? —exigió Rebekah.

—Caroline ya te dijo que ella lo hará —contestó él.

—¡Deja de tratarme como una niña y cuéntame lo que pasa! ¿Qué es lo que ustedes han planeado? —seguían sin contestar. Klaus se acercó a ella, y como hace un rato, le dio un largo beso en la frente.

—Siempre serás mi pequeña hermana. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¡Klaus por favor! ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó preocupada, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Viviré por ustedes.

—No vas a dejarnos.

—Será por poco tiempo, Bekah. Cuida a mi hija, a Caroline. Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo —dijo ya sin controlar su llanto.

—Klaus, es hora. No queda mucho tiempo —insistió Freya y él solo asintió. Fue suficiente de las despedidas.

—Adiós, amor —la voz de Caroline fue suave como un susurro. Pero él la escuchó, la miró, y antes de irse le dio un beso intenso. Un último beso para que lo recuerde siempre.

Klaus Mikaelson sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Siempre hubo una profecía, y esta se cumplió. Los Mikaelson cayeron, pero aún así volverían a levantarse. Iría con Marcel y procuraría que no lo mate, se las ingeniaría para que piense que torturarlo en su jardín y enterrarlo vivo era mejor castigo que la muerte. De cierto modo era verdad, así que no estaba engañando a nadie.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Klaus miró lo que estaba dejando atrás. Sus hermanos dormían. Hope estaba tratando de gatear hacia él. Freya y Rebekah lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos. Caroline también lloraba, pero a pesar de eso le sonrió.

Klaus se iba, y jamás pensó sentir un dolor tan grande. En ese cuarto estaba todo lo que amaba.

 **FIN**

Notas finales

¡Fin al fin! Ok no XD siendo sincera, por poco y no termino la historia. Me bloquee, en realidad llevo buen rato bloqueada con varias de mis historias y las intento retomar poco a poco.

Como indiqué al inicio, antes de empezar, "Hermoso error" está basada en la tercera temporada de "The Originals". La variación principal fue que se agregó Caroline a la historia y tuvimos al fin el Klaroline 3 Y ya que estaba siguiendo la línea original de la temporada, opté por terminar de la misma manera que en la historia original: El sacrificio de Klaus por toda su familia.

En lo personal, esa es una de mis temporadas favoritas, y a pesar de que es lacrimógeno que Klaus pase años de sufrimiento me pareció que redimió mucho a su personaje. Pagó las culpas, sus errores, casi pierde todo, y finalmente después de siglos de traiciones decide salvar a su familia. Lo mismo ha pasado aquí, pero Caroline estuvo a su lado 3

Lo bueno es que todas sabemos que las temporadas siguieron y Klaus quedó libre de su prisión. Así que eso pasará de todas maneras, y la historia no tendrá un punto final sin que veamos eso.

Tal como puse al inicio de esta historia, "Hermoso error" es un premio de un concurso que organicé entre mis lectoras el año pasado y la ganadora eligió pedirme que escriba la historia, que fue realizada de acuerdo a sus pedidos y ya yo me encargué del drama de por medio XD Así que solo nos resta el epílogo para terminar.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _5 años después…_

—¡Hope! ¡Hora de comer! —gritó Caroline desde su ventana. Segundos después la niña llegó corriendo, venía del jardín trasero. De seguro estuvo jugando en el columpio.

—¡Ya voy! —anunció la pequeña. Caroline terminó de cortar una porción extra de lasagna para Hope, era su plato favorito—. Ummm… eso huele muy rico —dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

—Cariño, ¿puedes llevar la ensalada a la mesa? En un minuto llevo los platos.

—Claro que si —Caroline se giró a verla. En el último año Hope había crecido mucho, estaba muy alta. Tenía un cabello rojizo hermoso, una sonrisa encantadora, una viveza única. Muchas veces le recordaba a su padre, sobre todo cuando se ponía a dibujar y pintar por horas. O cuando la mirada para pedirle algo, de esa forma que la hacía ceder y derretirse ante ella de la ternura. Antes de coger el bowl con la ensalada, Hope fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó de la cintura. Caroline sonrió y acarició sus cabellos.

—¿Qué pasó, amor?

—Nada Care, es que te quiero mucho.— Cada vez que le decía eso sentía deseos de llorar. Sabía que Hope la amaba, que la quería como si fuera su madre, y ella también la amaba como a una hija. Así que momentos como ese siempre la hacían temblar de emoción.

—Yo también te adoro, Hope.

—Caroline, creo que va a pasar algo —le dijo de pronto. Ajá, a eso iba el repentino abrazo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé, pero creo que es algo bueno.

—Eso me alegra. Ahora a la mesa, se hace tarde.

—Si, ya voy —Hope cogió el bowl y fue rápido a ayudarla a servir. Era apenas la hora del almuerzo, pero no quería que se le enfriara la lasagna.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que huyeron de New Orleans con los cuerpos de los Mikaelson y Rebekah. Aún sentía deseos de llorar cuando recordaba todo lo que sintió ese día, podía afirmar con seguridad que fue el día más triste de su vida. Abandonar New Orleans en medio de tanto alboroto la tuvo muy nerviosa por días, pero cuando al fin estuvieron a salvo, ella y su "cuñada" se encargaron de encontrar un lugar seguro para esconder los cuerpos inconscientes de los Mikaelson. Con una bebé y mucho dolor después de la separación, a ambas les costó tranquilizarse y empezar de nuevo con sus vidas.

Tenían una misión, y esa era encontrar la cura para Elijah, Kol y Freya. Y cuando estén curados, al fin podrían ir a liberar a Klaus de su encierro. Pero tenían a Hope y poca ayuda, por lo que después de mucho discutirlo decidieron ir a Mystic Falls. Allá, Caroline tenía un hogar y amigos, estaba segura que nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño a esa preciosura que era Hope y la querrían como si fuera su sobrina. No se equivocó. A pesar de la desconfianza inicial, Bonnie y Matt la acabaron adorando, hasta Tyler.

Esos años los dedicaron a buscar la cura para los Mikaelson, pero sí que era difícil. Sabía, pues Caroline pedía novedades de New Orleans, que allá Marcel era el rey otra vez. A veces le daban ganas de ir a hacerle frente, plantarle cara por lo que hizo, por haber separado a un padre de su hija. Por haberle quita a su amor. Aunque esos años fueron difíciles porque tuvo que lidiar con la búsqueda de la cura y la crianza de Hope, lo más difícil de todo sin duda fue estar separada de Klaus.

A Hope siempre le hablaba de él, le contaba cómo fue, le mostraba sus fotos. Le contaba la historia de un rey en New Orleans que se sacrificó por su familia. Le contaba cómo se enamoró de él, le decía que lo iba a esperar siempre. A él lo había elegido y lo iba a esperar sin importar cuánto tiempo tome. También le hablaba a Hope de mamá, de Hayley. Quería que tuviera presente que ella era su madrastra, que tuvo una madre que la amó con todo el corazón una vez. Hope sabía que había una familia que la amaba y que algún día despertaría para estar con ella.

No diría que vivir en Mystic Falls era fácil, después de todo a ese maldito pueblo le pasaba de todo. Tenían una vida estable, nada que amenace sus vidas. Y dentro de todo, hasta Damon había vuelto. Casi un año después de que todos huyeran de New Orleans, él regresó a Mystic Falls, al parecer al fin logró deshacerse de la cazadora que lo perseguía. ¿Volvieron a estar juntos? No. Hasta pensó en intentarlo, después de todo se enamoró de él alguna vez. Pero no podía, ahora Damon era solo un amigo al que apreciaba mucho. Y por increíble que parezca, él y Hope se llevaban de maravilla. Cuando Klaus se entere iba a poner el grito al cielo, pero quizá hasta sería divertido verlo patalear por algo tan simple. Ella ya se encargaría de calmarlo luego.

Por esas semanas todo había estado muy tranquilo. Hope estudiaba, pintaba, ella también estudiaba en una universidad a distancia. Bonnie se encargó de darle a Hope una pulsera que contenga sus poderes de bruja, ya que a corta edad demostró tener un poder abrumador que no podían controlar. Caroline pensó que iba a necesitar mucho a su tía Freya, ella la guiaría como bruja Mikaelson que era.

Almorzaron tranquilas esa tarde, y ahora Hope estaba exigiendo un postre. Caroline fingió que no tenía nada para darle, pero con esa sonrisa tan linda que tenía la pequeña le fue imposible resistirse mucho tiempo. Había helado en la nevera, así que fue directo a la cocina para servir un poco. Estaba ya por regresar al comedor, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó y ella se apresuró en contestar.

—¿Si? —preguntó ella casual.

— _Caroline_.— La voz era de Rebekah. Hace más de un mes que no tenía noticias de ella y eso la paralizó un instante.

—¡Bekah! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?

— _Están pasando muchas cosas, pero_ …

—¿Pero…? —preguntó atemorizada. ¿Esas eran malas noticias?

— _Tenemos que ir a New Orleans. Davina ha despertado de su sueño, pude contactarla y me ha ayudado para rescatar a Kol. La tengo, tengo la cura._ —Por poco se le resbala el teléfono de las manos, sintió que temblaba de emoción. Era la mejor noticia que pudo recibir.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

Estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esa tortura. Klaus no lograba calcular el paso del tiempo, pero para él aquello era una maldita eternidad. El día en que se sacrificó por su familia no solo fue el día en que más sufrió al tener que dejar todo lo que amaba atrás, sino que experimentó de nuevo ese maldito dolor físico interminable de tener en el pecho la daga que alguna vez maldijo Papa Tunde.

Marcel era bueno vengándose, y eso lo aprendió de él. Ah si, sobre todo eso. Marcel sabía que acabar rápido con el dolor de alguien era ser muy piadoso, que mientras más se prolongara el sufrimiento era mucho mejor. Por eso lo humilló en público delante de todos sus enemigos y lo condenó a una eternidad con esa daga en el pecho.

Lo único que Klaus esperaba, cuando lograba pensar con claridad, era que no haya pasado mucho tiempo. Porque siempre pensaba en su familia, en su hija y en Caroline. Odiaba saber que ella sufría, que él le estaba causando dolor con el vacío de su ausencia. Y también alucinaba, muchas veces con ella. La veía en ese lugar, le hablaba, conversaban de muchas cosas. Ella era su escape cuando ya no podía más. Prefería divagar y discutir con ella en su imaginación que estar ahí tumbado muriendo de dolor.

Tenía la daga en el pecho, y además Marcel se encargó de poner un círculo mágico alrededor de él para que nunca pudiera escapar. Le daba sangre para que no se secara y pudiera tener siquiera algo de fuerza, así sufría más que estando inconsciente. Quería odiarlo, y lo peor es que no podía. Que ese muchacho que él creó un día se hizo tan fuerte que se convirtió en el monstruo que le hizo pagar por todos sus pecados. ¿Merecía aquello? Quizá, nunca fue el mejor de los vampiros. Pero las personas que amaba eran puras e inocentes, ellas no merecían sufrir.

A veces dormía. Sus sueños eran pesadillas dolorosas de las que le costaba escapar, pero a veces eran mejor que estar despierto. Klaus se preguntaba si quizá se había vuelto loco, porque era imposible que alguien, por más fuerte que sea, resista tanto.

Esa vez durmió mucho, o mejor dicho, estuvo inconsciente por mucho rato. Pero sintió algo que lo dejó desconcertado.

Salía de su pecho. La daga salía de su pecho al fin después de mucho tiempo. El círculo mágico había sito roto, alguien le quitó la daga del pecho. Sus sentidos se afinaron, le pareció escuchar voces familiares ahí. Elijah quizá. La voz de Freya pronunciando un hechizo. Intentó sonreír, pero sentía su cuerpo paralizado. Solo sabía que estaba de vuelta.

Cuando abrió los ojos el panorama era otro. Un rostro amado estaba frente suyo, sosteniendo su rostro y mirándolo con adoración. La bella mirada de Caroline se cruzó con la suya después de muchos años y sintió como si todo el dolor se apagara.

Caroline fue por él.

Caroline lo espero porque lo amaba.

Ella besó sus labios sin importarle que estuvieran secos y él la apretó contra su cuerpo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Ahora entendía que todos esos años estuvo muerto, viviendo en su propio infierno. Y ahora ella lo traía a la vida. El amor es la mayor debilidad de un vampiro, eso solía decir. El amor era un error. Pues si era así, amar a Caroline era el error más hermoso de todos.


End file.
